


Chance

by Kayka_U



Series: Story [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry chce Louisa, jednak on mu odmawia. Harry znajduje sposób, aby go mieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance I

**Author's Note:**

> Dalej uważam, że ten tekst to jakiś koszmar i trochę mi wstyd za niego, to postanowiłam (za namową innych) zalinkować go:)  
> Shot może być trochę pomieszany, ale początkowo nie planowałam wstawiać linka (jak już wiecie), dlatego pisałam wszystko co mi przyszło do głowy, nie zastanawiając się, czy to się nadaje czy nie.  
> Planuję 2 część, ale nie wiem jeszcze co z tego wyjdzie:)

\- Louis.

Wzdrygnął się słysząc obok siebie głęboki, zachrypnięty głos. Poczuł jak wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przebiegają nieprzyjemne dreszcze, a żołądek wiąże się w supeł.

Duża dłoń przejechała po jego ramieniu, by zatrzymać się na jego mniejszej. Poczuł ciepły oddech przy swoim uchu, a do jego nozdrzy doszedł zapach męskich perfum. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, starając się, aby jego ciało się nie trzęsło.

\- Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu – usłyszał te słowa, których najbardziej się bał. Skinął głową i kiedy mężczyzna się od niego odsunął, wstał ze swojego biurowe krzesła, chcąc ruszyć za szefem. Zatrzymał się słysząc jego głos – Weź ze sobą teczkę z umową, którą mamy podpisać w przyszłym tygodniu. Musimy ją przejrzeć i dokonać kilku zmian.

\- Dobrze panie Styles – podszedł ponownie do swojego biurka, zaczął przekładać różne dokumenty w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej teczki.

Louis od roku pracował firmie młodego biznesmena – Harry’ego Stylesa, jako jego osobisty asystent. Mężczyzna bardzo szybko odniósł sukces, a jego firma cały czas się rozrastała. Pamiętał jak bardzo był szczęśliwy, kiedy dostał tą pracę. Jednak tak szybko, jak ją otrzymał, równie szybko znienawidził.

Pan Styles był bardzo nim zainteresowany, nie tylko na podłożu zawodowym. Pewny siebie mężczyzna nawet nie pomyślał, że zostanie odrzucony, więc kiedy tak się stało – nie potrafiąc znieść porażki – postanowił wykorzystać fakt, że Louis potrzebował tej pracy. To był właśnie błąd szatyna, nie potrzebnie mu się zwierzył podczas rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej. Jednak wtedy Harry Styles wyglądał tak młodo i niewinnie. Czuł, że mógł mu zaufać, kiedy mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego dużymi, zielonymi oczami z szeroki uśmiechem, który ukazywał jego dołeczki. Niedługo później Louis przekonał się, że wygląd może być zawodny.

Znalazł to o co prosił szef i ruszył do jego gabinetu. Z każdym krokiem czuł jak coraz bardziej mu niedobrze. Wiedział, że na przejrzeniu dokumentów się nie skończy. To byłoby zbyt piękne.

Bez pukania wszedł do gabinetu szefa. Harry siedział za biurkiem, w jego dłoni spoczywała szklanka z whisky, podczas gdy drugą masował swoje krocze. Na jego usta wpłynął zadowolony uśmieszek, a w zielonych oczach pojawił się błysk, gdy tylko spoczęły na drobnym szatynie.

\- Nie mogę się już doczekać – wychrypiał – ale najpierw praca, a później przyjemności.

Tomlinson zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do biurka kładąc na jego blacie teczkę i zajmując pusty fotel naprzeciwko Stylesa.

Mężczyzna dopił resztkę trunku i przysunął się, sięgając po dokumenty – Bierzmy się do pracy.

*****

Louis schował umowę z naniesionymi poprawkami do teczki, podczas gdy jego szef podniósł się z krzesła, rozciągając i słysząc jak strzykają mu kości. Z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem obszedł biurko, zatrzymując się przed szatynem, który ciągle siedział na fotelu.

Pochylił się nad mniejszym chłopakiem, kładąc dłonie na oparciach fotela.

\- Teraz czas na przyjemności – wymruczał w usta Louisa i bez ostrzeżenia pocałował go, od razu wpychając swój język do jego ust. Tomlinson pozwolił mu na to, ale czuł jak pod jego powiekami zbierają się łzy, jednak nie chciał płakać. Nie miał zamiaru tego robić.

Harry sięgnął po dłoń szatyna, kładąc ją na swoim twardym penisie.

\- Czujesz? – wyszeptał, odsuwając się od chłopaka – Tylko ty umiesz sprawić, że jestem tak twardy.

Zrobił krok do tyłu opierając się o blat biurka, kładąc na nim dłonie i wpatrywał się w błękitne tęczówki szatyna.

\- Wiesz co robić – powiedział zadowolony – Na kolana.

Louis opadł przed mężczyzną, trzęsącymi się dłońmi sięgnął do jego paska. Rozpiął go wyciągając ze szlufek i wziął się za rozporek. Po chwili eleganckie spodnie, były zsunięte do kostek. Widział jak duży penis jego szefa odznacza się w czarnych bokserkach, które w jednym miejscu robią się mokre od preejakulatu. Pociągnął za gumkę, ciągnąc je w dół i teraz miał przed sobą twardego kutasa jego szefa.

Wsadził główkę do ust, ssąc go, przejeżdżając językiem po szczelinie i wirując dookoła niej. Słyszał jęki i sapnięcia Harry’ego. Poczuł jak duże dłonie mężczyzny zatapiają się w jego włosach, lekko za nie ciągnąc. Pchnął głowę szatyna, tym samym dając mu znać, aby wziął go więcej. Posłusznie wykonał, ujmując podstawę penisa, aby pomóc sobie ręką.

\- Spójrz na mnie – warknął Styles. Po chwili wpatrywała się w niego para pięknych, błękitnych, zaszklonych tęczówek – Ręce za siebie.

Louis poczuł jak mężczyzna unieruchamia mu głowę. Wiedział co teraz będzie i się nie mylił. Harry zaczął wypychać swoje biodra, pieprzył usta Louisa i czuł jak uderza o tylną ściankę gardła. Louis wydał dźwięki krztuszenia się, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Mimo to Styles się nie zatrzymał. Z zachwytem wpatrywał się w szatyna. Louis z ustami pełnymi jego kutasa, był widokiem, który już zawsze mógłby oglądać. Jednak musiał to przerwać. Odepchnął od siebie zaskoczonego chłopaka. Jego usta błyszczały od śliny, a oczy lśniły.

\- Chcę dojść na twoją twarz – wychrypiał, chwytając w dłoń penisa i ciągnąc za niego. Nie trwało to długo nim wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk, a białe smugi zdobiły twarz szatyna – Taki piękny – westchnął, rozcierając kciukiem swoje nasienie na policzku chłopaka. Zgarnął na dwa palce odrobinę białej mazi i zbliżył je do ust Louis. Chłopak od razu zrozumiał co ma zrobić, więc otworzył swoje usta, biorąc długie palce mężczyzny i liżąc je.

Harry odsunął się od szatyny, wyciągając z szafki wilgotne chusteczki i delikatnie wytarł jego twarz. Kiedy Louis otworzył oczy, zobaczył uśmiechającego się Stylesa. Jego szef pochylił się nad nim, łącząc ich usta. Nie rozdzielając się, pociągnął Tomlinsona do góry i umieścił na biurku.

\- Jesteś taki piękny Lou – wymruczał, całują jego szczękę i zsuwając się na szyję, rozpinając koszulę chłopaka. Kiedy się z nią uporał szybko pozbył się jego spodni, razem z bielizną, po czym to samo zrobił z własną koszulą. Ponownie przylgnął do ciała mniejszego chłopaka, przygryzając skórę na obojczyku, gładząc dłońmi jego boki – Jesteś idealny – wyszeptał do jego ucha, przygryzając płatek.

Szatyn leżał nieruchomo na biurku, wpatrując się w ścianę i chcą, aby to jak najszybciej się skończyło. Z całej siły starał się powstrzymać od jęków przyjemności, kiedy usta zielonookiego zacisnęły się na jednym z jego sutków, a mokry od lubrykantu palec mężczyzny, powoli wsuwał się do niego. Nie udało mu się i z jego ust zaczęły wydostawać się ciche sapnięcia i jęki.

Nie chciał czerpać z tego przyjemność. Uważał, że skoro tego nie chce, skoro jest do tego zmuszany, nie powinien się czuć dobrze. Dodatkowo świadomość, że zdradza swojego chłopaka, nie pomagała mu w zwalczeniu poczucia winy. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na to, że Harry potrafił się z nim obchodzić i sprawić, aby czuł się cudownie. On tego nie chciał, chociaż jego ciało mówiło co innego.

To naprawdę sprawiało, że czuł się potwornie, czuł się jak dziwka. Jednak wiedział, że nie robi tego dla siebie, nie robi tego bo chce. Musiał utrzymać siebie oraz swoją rodzinę. Odkąd jego mama zachorowała, a ojczym zniknął, sam płacił za jej leczenie i utrzymywał szóstkę swojego rodzeństwa. Ta praca mu na to pozwalała, a jeśli się dobrze spisywał, Harry dawał mu sporą premię.

Czuł ogromną przyjemność, kiedy biznesmen rozciągał go swoimi trzema palcami. Jęknął cicho na uczucie pustki, gdy ten je wyciągnął.

\- Zejdź – Harry odsunął się od szatyna, aby mógł zsunąć się z biurka. Podał mu tubkę z lubrykantem i Louis dobrze wiedział co ma robić, jednak czegoś tu brakowało.

\- A…a gdzie pre… – zaczął drżącym głosem.

\- Nie tym razem skarbie – uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem – Dzisiaj chce, abyś mnie poczuł, chcę dojść w tobie.

\- A-al… - próbował zaprotestować, ale przerwał mu jego szef.

\- Nie gadaj – warknął zirytowany.

Louis spuścił głowę, wyciskając na dłoń sporą ilość żelu i rozprowadził ją na, ponownie twardym, członku Stylesa, który wypuścił z siebie jęk.

\- Odwróć się – rozkazał i gdy tylko szatyn wykonał jego polecenie, kładąc się na blacie biurka i wypinając, przylgnął do jego pleców, powoli w niego wchodząc. Poczekał chwilę, aby chłopak mógł się przyzwyczaić, nim zaczął się w nim poruszać – Lou – sapnął do jego ucha – Jak to możliwe, że zawsze jesteś taki ciasny?

Szatyn zamiast odpowiedzieć jęknął, kiedy Harry uderzył w jego prostatę – Kurwa, tak – sapnął.

\- Dobrze ci? –spytał, a Louis mógł usłyszeć w jego głosie zadowolenie.

W pierwszej chwili chciał skłamać, ale nie było sensu. Jego ciało i tak go zdradzało – Tak.

Usta Stylesa składały na karku i łopatkach lekkie pocałunki, a jego dłonie cały czas spoczywały na biodrach Tomlinsona, mocno je ściskając i Louis wiedział, że będzie miał tam siniaki.

Ich jęki i przekleństwa zostały przerwane przez dzwonek telefonu.

\- Kurwa – sapnął zielonooki, zaprzestając ruchów i biorąc telefon, który leżał na biurku i przyłożył do ucha – Cześć kochanie – jego głos był spokojny.

Louis nie wierzył w to. Nie wierzył, że chłopak to robi. Nie dość, że odebrał telefon, podczas pieprzenia go, to jeszcze rozmawiał ze swoją dziewczyną.

\- Niestety, nie mam dzisiaj czasu, aby się spotkać – odpowiedział, a Louis czuł na swojej głowie intensywne spojrzenie Stylesa – Teraz muszę kończyć, mam coś ważnego do zrobienia – rozłączył się odrzucając telefon na fotel za sobą.

\- Jak zwykle musiała zadzwonić w nieodpowiednim momencie – nachylił się do ucha szatyna, ponownie się w nim ruszając – Jest taka nieznośna – przez myśl Louisa przewinęło się pytanie, dlaczego w takim razie z nią jest, jednak nie był w stanie o to zapytać, ponieważ uniemożliwił mu to Harry, ponownie uderzając w jego punkt – Zawsze gdy z nią jestem, myślę o tobie – przygryzł płatek ucha chłopaka – Tylko wtedy jestem w stanie dojść. Wystarczyłoby jedno twoje słowo Lou, a zostawiłbym ją dla ciebie – po tym odsunął się od szatyna, ponownie chwytając za biodra i przyspieszając swoje ruchy.

\- H-Harry, b-blisko – zapłakał szatyn.

\- T-tak, ja też skarbie.

Po chwili Louis doszedł, brudząc biurko Stylesa i zaciskając dziurkę na jego penisie, co doprowadziło mężczyznę do krawędzi. Opadł na plecy szatyna, czując jak ich ciała kleją się od potu. Po unormowaniu oddechu, wysunął się z chłopaka i kucną, przyglądając się jego czerwonej dziurce, z której wypływała sperma Stylesa. Przejechał przez nią językiem, zbierając swoje nasienie, na co Louis zapłakał będąc wrażliwym. Wstał odwracając szatyna na plecy i pocałował go, pozwalając, aby Tomlinson mógł go posmakować.

\- Jak zawsze byłeś cudowny Lou – wyszeptał w jego usta, gładząc policzek chłopaka.

Louis nic nie odpowiedział i gdy tylko Styles go puścił zaczął zbierać swoje ubrania i założył je na siebie. Kiedy zapiął ostatni guzik koszuli, odwrócił się w kierunku biurka. Harry siedział już przy nim ubrany i z zadowolonym uśmiechem wpatrywał się w szatyna. Tomlinson podszedł do niego, biorąc teczkę i skierował się do wyjścia. Sięgnął dłonią do klamki, kiedy zatrzymał go głos jego szefa.

\- Louis, nie rób planów na wieczór i czekaj na mnie po pracy.

Przełknął ślinę nim odpowiedział, kiwając głową – Dobrze panie Styles.

Jak najszybciej opuścił gabinet szefa i rzucając teczkę na biurko, pognał do łazienki. Czuł jak oczy go pieką od cisnących się łez, jednak musiał je zatrzymać. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie płakał. Nie będzie, nie bę… Pieprzyć to! Wpadł do łazienki i od razu ruszył w kierunku umywalek, gdzie było lustro.

Nie mógł na siebie patrzeć. Wyglądał okropnie. Jego włosy były potargane, policzki zarumienione, a usta spuchnięte. Na szyi, przy kołnierzyku koszulki, dostrzegł siny ślad. Rozpiął kilka guzików, aby móc zobaczyć swoją klatkę piersiową i kolejne dwie zauważył na jego lewym obojczyku. Harry uwielbiał go naznaczać, jakby chciał pokazać szatynowi, że bez względu na wszystko Louis i tak należy do niego.

Teraz musiał być ostrożny z Gregiem. Jego chłopak nie mógł ich zobaczyć. Na samą myśl o Gregu z jego ust wydostał się szloch. Naprawdę miał coraz mniej siły na to wszystko, ale nie mógł się poddać. Nigdzie indziej nie zarobi tyle co tutaj. Potrzebował tej pracy. Da radę, musi dać!

Usłyszał dźwięk telefonu i wyciągnął go. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się imię jego chłopaka. Otworzył wiadomość i czytając ją czuł jak do jego oczu napływa jeszcze więcej łez.

_Od: Greg xx_

_Cześć skarbie, co powiesz na to, aby wybrać się do Twojej ulubionej restauracji? Odbiorę cię o 17.00! Kocham Cię xx_

_Do: Greg xx_

_Przepraszam, ale mam bardzo dużo pracy. Późno skończę, więc pewnie przenocuję u kumpla z pracy, który mieszka niedaleko. Też Cię kocham x_

Z ciężkim sercem wysłał wiadomość swojemu ukochanemu. Oszukał go, ale nie miał wyjścia. Greg nie może się o niczym dowiedzieć. Zostawi go, a Louis sobie z tym nie poradzi.

Zsunął się po ścianie, obejmując kolana i chowając w nich głowę. Z pomiędzy jego warg wydostawał się głośny szloch.


	2. Chance II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z racji tego, że z pierwsza część jest trochę pogmatwana, pisałam tam wszystko co mi przyszło do głowy, nie zastanawiając się, kolejna również może się taka wydawać, ponieważ Chance I, poniekąd wpłynęło na kontynuację.

Wyszedł z gabinetu szefa, poprawiając wymięty kołnierzyk. Położył na swoim biurku czarny segregator i uniósł wzrok, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwierającej się windy. Lekko zesztywniał, widząc gościa. W jego stronę zmierzała młoda kobieta. Blond włosy były upięte w koński ogon, a delikatny makijaż podkreślał jej urodę. Zielona sukienka, sięgająca kolan, idealnie na niej leżała. Louis znał ją, była dziewczyną Harry’ego – Amber.

Przełknął ciężko ślinę, czując jak jego dłonie trzęsą się z nerwów. Dobrze wiedział jak wygląda. Pomięte ubrania, wypieki na policzkach, opuchnięte wargi i roztrzepane włosy. Uważał, że tylko głupi by się nie domyślił, co przed chwilą miało miejsce w gabinecie Stylesa.

Blondynka podeszła do niego, lekko się uśmiechając, jakby nie dostrzegała w jakim stanie jest chłopak. Szatyn nie znał jej zbyt dobrze. Spotykał ją raz na jakiś czas, kiedy odwiedzała Harry’ego. Zawsze była dla niego miła i Louis lubił ją, jednocześnie było mu jej szkoda. Gdyby tylko wiedziała co jej chłopak robi ze swoim asystentem, i że tak naprawdę jej nie kocha, zapewne nie byłaby tak uśmiechnięta i szczęśliwa.

Pamiętał jego rozmowę ze Stylesem, kiedy odważył się spytać, dlaczego jest z Amber, skoro nic do niej nie czuje.

_\- Chciałem, aby rodzice dali mi spokój – wzruszył ramionami, zapinając koszulę – Męczyli mnie, abym w końcu sobie kogoś znalazł. Matka umawiała mnie z dziećmi przyjaciółek. Amber była najmniej irytująca z nich wszystkich, więc postanowiłem z nią spróbować, a nóż coś by tego z wyszło. Miesiąc później zacząłeś u mnie pracować i wiedziałem, że nigdy nic do niej nie poczuję. Jednak nie zerwałem z Amber, aby rodzice się odczepili._

_\- Nie powinien jej pan tak wykorzystywać – odpowiedział._

_\- Mówiłem Ci, abyś na osobności zwracał się do mnie po imieniu – podszedł do szatyna, ignorując jego wypowiedź, i przyłożył mu dłoń do policzka, delikatnie go gładząc. Jego usta układały się w uśmiechu, jednak widząc minę podwładnego, spoważniał – Louis, mówiłem poważnie. Jedno twoje słowo, a zostawię ją dla ciebie – pochylił się nad chłopakiem chcąc go pocałować, jednak ten się odsunął._

_\- Nie, już mówiłem, że mam chłopaka. Kocham go – założył ręce na piersi i zmarszczył brwi w poirytowaniu._

_\- Mimo to nie przeszkadza ci, że cię pieprzę – uśmiechnął się złośliwie._

_\- Nie dał mi pan wyjścia – mruknął, spoglądając w bok – Czy gdybym odmówił, dalej bym tu pracował? – spytał wprost._

_\- Nie wiem, może, ale na pewno nie na tym stanowisku. Nie zniósłbym myśli, że jesteś obok i nawet nie mogę cię dotknąć – odpowiedział obojętnie, wzruszając ramionami._

_\- No właśnie – syknął - Przepraszam, ale muszę wrócić do pracy – odwrócił się i wyszedł z gabinetu._

Z zamyślania wyrwał go kobiecy głos i lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię. Zamrugał oczami, wracając do rzeczywistości i spojrzał na blondynkę, która przyglądała się mu ze zmartwieniem na twarzy.

\- Louis? Wszystko dobrze?

Potrząsnął delikatnie głową, nim ponownie spojrzał na kobietę.

\- Tak. Zamyśliłem się – uśmiechnął się lekko, mając nadzieję, że uspokoi to blondynkę – Przepraszam.

\- W porządku – na jej usta wpłynął promienny uśmiech – Harry u siebie? – skinęła głową w kierunku drzwi.

\- Tak, ale ma dużo pracy. Nie wiem czy znajdzie dla ciebie czas, ale możesz spróbować.

\- Zaryzykuję – uśmiechnęła się, a jej wzrok skupił się na szyi chłopaka – Widzę udana noc - mrugnęła do szatyna.

Jego serce przyspieszyło, a dłoń od razu powędrowała do miejsca, gdzie Harry zostawił mu malinkę.

\- Um…tak – odpowiedział cicho.

Gdyby tylko wiedziała, kto tak naprawdę zrobił mu ten znak.

Blondynka zniknęła za drzwiami gabinetu, a Louis usiadł przy biurku sięgając po małe lusterko i przyglądając się siniakowi. Znowu będzie musiał się trzymać z daleka od Grega. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz się kochali. Louis bał się, że mężczyzna odkryje ślady, które zostawia na nim Harry. Z kolei Styles zawsze “dbał” o to by oznaczyć szatyna. Jeśli Tomlinson już pozwalał na jakieś zbliżenie ze swoim chłopakiem, musiał mieć pewność, że ten nic nie zauważy.

Z westchnieniem zamkną lusterko i schował je do szafki.

*****

Przeszedł przez rozsuwane drzwi, poprawiając pasek od torby na swoim ramieniu.

\- Cześć kochanie.

Uniósł głowę słysząc dobrze znany mu głos. Kilka kroków dalej stał wysoki mężczyzna. Jego brązowe włosy były zaczesane do góry, miał na sobie czerwony sweter, który szatyn uwielbiał mu podkradać, i ciemne spodnie. Brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w Louisa, a szeroki uśmiech gościł na jego twarzy.

\- Greg - uśmiechną się promiennie widząc swojego chłopaka. Podszedł do niego, stając na palcach, aby go pocałować. Greg objął go w tali, pochylając się, aby ułatwić mniejszemu chłopakowi dostęp do swoich ust.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - spytał, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli.

\- Byłem niedaleko i postanowiłem cię odebrać z pracy. Co powiesz na to, abyśmy zjedli dzisiaj na mieście?

\- Jestem za - odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. Mężczyzna ponownie się pochylił skradając całusa z ust Tomlinsona. Louis dalej miał uśmiech na twarzy, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli. Szybko jednak zniknął, gdy odwrócił głowę i przy wyjściu z firmy zauważył swojego szefa. Styles wpatrywał się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Louis przysunął się bliżej Grega, czując nieprzyjemne ciarki na plecach. Czuł, że Harry przy najbliższym spotkaniu okaże mu swoje niezadowolenie, z tego co zobaczył.

Odwrócił się od biznesmena, starając się przywołać na twarzy uśmiech i spojrzał na swojego ukochanego.

\- Idziemy? – chciał jak najszybciej stąd zniknąć.

\- Oczywiście – ujął dłoń mniejszego chłopaka i poprowadził do samochodu, który był zaparkowany kilka metrów dalej. Pomógł mu wsiąść do pojazdu i po chwili byli w drodze do restauracji.

*****

Syknął cicho, czując ból w dole pleców, kiedy usiadł na miękkim materacu. Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając w bok, gdzie jego szef spał, cicho pochrapując. Powoli się podniósł i skierował do łazienki. Każdy krok wywoływał u niego ból.

Stanął przed lustrem, uważnie przyglądając się swojemu nagiemu ciału i sapnął na ten widok. Całą klatkę piersiową i szyję pokrywały fioletowe znaki. Na biodrach i udach miał pełno siniaków w kształcie palców Stylesa, a dookoła jego nadgarstków były czerwone pręgi, od kajdanek, którymi jeszcze kilka minut temu był przypięty do ramy łóżka.

Miał rację, kiedy stwierdził, że Harry nie odpuści mu, po tym jak zobaczył go z Gregiem. Dzisiaj ledwie Styles wyszedł z windy, a już oznajmił Louisowi, że wieczorem zabiera go do siebie. Kilka godzin później Tomlinson był przypięty do łóżka i pieprzony przez własnego szefa, który co chwile dawał mu do zrozumienia jak bardzo nie podobało mu się to co zobaczył.

Louis poczuł jak do oczu cisnął się łzy. Nie zatrzymywał ich, pozwolił im wypłynąć. Potrzebował tego.

Naprawdę miał już dość tej sytuacji. Harry stawał się coraz gorszy, traktował Louisa, jakby ten był jego własnością. Dlaczego nie mógł zrozumieć, że szatyn był w związku i kochał swojego chłopaka? Dlaczego tak perfidnie wykorzystał to co chłopak mu powiedział? Przez biznesmena związek jego i Grega się psuł. Czuł to, i chociaż nie rozmawiali o tym, udawali, że wszystko jest ok, on widział jak się oddalają.

Harry Styles chciał zniszczyć mu życie.

*****

Po szybkim prysznicu wrócił do sypialni. Zatrzymał się na moment, chcąc przyzwyczaić wzrok do ciemności, aby o nic nie przepaść. Cicho poruszał się po pokoju zbierając swoje rzeczy. Miał zamiar się ubrać i jak najszybciej stąd zniknąć. Jak zwykle wszystko było przeciwko niemu. Był przy drzwiach, kiedy usłyszał głęboki, zachrypnięty głos, a po jego plecach przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz kochanie – odwrócił się i zobaczył jak Harry siada na łóżku, zapalając lampkę nocną – Chyba nie chciałeś uciec?

Szatyn chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak zrezygnował z tego i zrobił krok do tyłu, szukając klamki.

\- Louis – powiedział poirytowany – Wracaj do łóżka. I tak stąd nie wyjdziesz – uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

Zrezygnowany szatyn wrócił do łóżka, po drodze odkładając swoje ubrania na pobliski fotel. Położył się na krańcu, podczas gdy Styles gasił światło. Jeśli liczył, że uda mu się zasnąć z daleka od mężczyzny, to się mylił. Już po chwili Styles owinął swoje ramię dookoła tali szatyna, przyciągając do siebie i mocno trzymał drobne ciało chłopaka przy sobie.

*****

\- Lou – szatyn uniósł głowę znad czytanej lektury i uśmiechnął się widząc swojego chłopaka – Zrobiłem ci herbatę – usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy podając mu kubek.

\- Dziękuję – pochylił się składając lekki pocałunek na ustach ukochanego i odbierając od niego gorący napój.

\- Skarbie – brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego ze zmartwieniem – Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak – pokiwał głową, biorąc łyk herbaty – Czemu?

\- Widzę, że chodzisz w golfie, a wcale nie jest zimno. Wręcz przeciwnie, na zewnątrz jest prawie 20 stopni – odpowiedział.

Louis zesztywniał, co miał teraz powiedzieć? Przez pieprzonego Harry’ego Stylesa musiał chodzić w golfie, i chociaż takie pytanie było tylko kwestią czasu, nie miał przygotowanej odpowiedzi.

\- Um…po prostu chciałem go dzisiaj ubrać – próbował nieudolnie się wytłumaczyć.

\- Lou – zaczął ostrożnie – Ty coś ukrywasz.

\- N-nie – zaprotestował.

\- Nie kłam – Louis zauważył, że jego chłopak zaczyna się irytować – Widzę, że coś się dzieje. Widzę jak to na nas wpływa. Louis musisz mi powiedzieć co się dzieje.

\- Naprawdę nic się nie dzieje – próbował przekonać Jamesa – Wszystko jest dobrze. Po prostu ostatnio mam trochę więcej stresu w pracy.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że kłamiesz? – zmarszczył brwi, zakładając dłonie na piersi.

\- Nie kłamię.

\- Mam tego dość – Greg warknął, podnosząc się z kanapy i wyszedł z domu trzaskając drzwiami.

Louis siedział lekko oszołomiony, wpatrując się w wyjście z salonu. Jego dolna warga zaczęła drżeć, a do oczu cisnęły się łzy.

*****

Ciemny, cichy pokój. Jednym dźwiękiem było pociąganie nosem. Louis leżał zakopany pod kołdrą, leżąc na poduszce Grega i wdychając jego zapach. Tak bardzo chciał, aby wróciło jego dawne życie. Chciał nie mieć sekretów i ponownie tworzyć szczęśliwy związek z ukochanym.

Gdyby nie choroba jego matki, to nigdy by się nie wydarzyło. Oczywiście nie miał do niej pretensji, to nie zależało od niej. Kochał ją. Niestety to wtedy jego życie zamieniło się w koszmar.

Usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi i ciche kroki.

\- Lou? – materac ugiął się pod ciężarem drugiej osoby i po chwili Greg leżał naprzeciwko szatyna – Przepraszam skarbie. Nie chciałem tak wyjść. Przepraszam za zarzucanie ci, że kłamałeś – Tomlinson poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu – Rozumiem, że masz teraz dużo stresu w pracy. Przepraszam. Po prostu nie podoba mi się to co dzieje się pomiędzy nami. Boję się, że cię stracę, a tego nie chce. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham i nie chcę żyć bez ciebie – uśmiechnął się lekko. James przysunął się do niego, obejmując w tali.

\- Co ty na to, abyśmy w weekend gdzieś pojechali? Tylko my, razem przez dwa dni – zaproponował.

\- Podoba mi się – odpowiedział, wtulając w tors Grega i zaciągając się jego zapachem.

\- Cieszy mnie to – ucałował głowę Louisa i po chwili oboje zasnęli.

*****

Wyszedł z windy, z uśmiechem na ustach, który poszerzył się gdy zauważył, że jego szef jeszcze nie przyszedł. Podszedł do biurka, siadając na krześle i kładąc torbę na blat. Sięgną po notatnik, chcąc dowiedzieć się, co dzisiaj ma do zrobienia. Po zapoznaniu się z planem, postanowił zrobić sobie herbatę. Udał się do niewielkiego pokoju socjalnego, nucąc cicho melodię, która leciała w radiu, zanim wyszedł do pracy.

Miał dzisiaj naprawdę dobry humor. Ostatnie dwa dni spędzili z Gregiem sami. Dwa cudowne dni w domku nad jeziorem, który należał do rodziców Jamesa. Dwa dni spędzone na rozmowach, przytulaniu, pocałunkach i seksie. Dwa niesamowite dni.

Wrócił do biurka, trzymając w dłoni kubek z parującą cieczą. Wyciągnął z torby telefon, gdzie czekała na niego wiadomość od ukochanego.

_Od: Greg xx_

_Kocham Cię! Xxx_

Jego uśmiech zrobił się większy, jednak szybko zniknął, gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranej windy i w pomieszczeniu pojawił się jego szef.

\- Dzień dobry Lou – uśmiechał się szeroko, a w jego policzkach widoczne były dołeczki.

\- Dzień dobry panie Styles – odpowiedział cicho.

\- Skarbie – zbliżył się do biurka szatyna – Ile razy ci… - przerwał nagle. Z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech, ściągnął brwi w gniewie, a jego usta tworzyły wąską linię. Tomlinson nie wiedział co się stało dopóki, nie zauważył, gdzie mężczyzna się patrzy. Jego zielone tęczówki były utkwione w szyi szatyna, gdzie znajdowała się spora, fioletowa malinka. Znak, który zrobił mu Greg. Louis przełknął ciężko ślinę, czując jak jego ciało drży ze zdenerwowania.

\- Pa… - zaczął, ale przerwało mu warknięcie Stylesa.

\- Co to jest? – zawisł nad szatynem, trzymając dłonie na podłokietnikach jego krzesła. Kiedy nie dostał odpowiedzi, zadał inne pytanie – O której mam najbliższe spotkanie?

\- O-o dz-dziesiątej t-trzydzieści – wyjąkał.

Wiedział, że biznesmen coś planuje i było to związane z Louisem.

Zielonooki spojrzał na zegar, wiszący na ścianie i ponownie spojrzał na szatyna.

\- Mamy godzinę, kochanie – uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Mocno chwycił Tomlinsona za nadgarstek i pociągnął do swojego gabinetu, zatrzaskując drzwi.

*****

Siedział skulony w kącie łazienki. Po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach leciały łzy, a z ust wydostawał się szloch. Był obolały i wyczerpany. Miał dość tego wszystkiego.

Harry po raz pierwszy był tak brutalny. Nie raz zdarzało się, że był wkurzony, jednak pilnował, aby nie skrzywdzić szatyna. Ale dzisiaj zupełnie się tym nie przejmował. Pieprzył go ostro, bez odpowiedniego przygotowania, a na jego ciele zostawił pełno śladów od palców i zębów.

Zapłakał głośniej, przypominając sobie ten potworny ból, który odczuwał, gdy Harry się w niego wbijał. Błagał, aby przestał, krzyczał, że to go boli, jednak mężczyzna się nie zatrzymał. Dodatkowo po wszystkim kazał się Louisowi ubrać i wynosić z gabinetu. Potraktował go jak zwykłą szmatę.

Pochłonięty przez swoje myśli, ból i płacz, nie usłyszał jak drzwi do łazienki się otwierają.

\- Lou – zesztywniał słysząc głos mężczyzny, który go krzywdził. Niepewnie uniósł głowę, spoglądając na swojego pracodawcę.

Mężczyzna stał w wejściu wpatrując się smutnym i przepełnionym poczuciem winy wzrokiem. Widział ten ból, strach i niepewność na jego twarzy.

\- Lou – zbliżył się do chłopaka, kucając obok – Przepraszam – wyciągnął dłoń, kładąc na ramieniu szatyna.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie – krzyknął, podrywając się z miejsca.

\- Lou – próbował ponownie, jednak Louis po raz kolejny się odsunął.

\- Powiedziałem, że masz mnie nie dotykać. Nie chcę twoich przeprosin. Pieprz się! – wykrzyknął i wyszedł z łazienki. Harry od razu ruszył za nim.

\- Louis, proszę cię. Porozmawiajmy. Przepraszam, ja…

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać! – podszedł do biurka, pakując swoje rzeczy do torby.

\- C-co ty robisz? – Styles wpatrywał się ze strachem w poczynania szatyna.

\- Wychodzę – oświadczył – Nie wrócę do końca przyszłego tygodnia. Potrzebuję urlopu, potrzebuję od ciebie odpocząć – zarzucił torbę na ramię i po chwili zniknął za drzwiami windy, pozostawiając mężczyznę ze zbolałą miną i poczuciem winy.

*****

\- Lou – usłyszał zmartwiony głos swojego chłopaka. Próbował się odwrócić i spojrzeć na niego, jednak w tym samym momencie, ponownie wstrząsnęły nim torsje. Nachylił się nad toaletą, zwracając zawartość swojego żołądka. Jego gardło polało, a po policzkach spływały łzy. Greg podszedł do niego, kładąc swoją dłużą dłoń na plecach szatyna, lekko je pocierając, podczas gdy drugą, odgarniał jego grzywkę.

Louis odsunął się, opierając o zimną, kafelkową ścianę.

\- Lepiej? – przeczesał dłonią, włosy mniejszego.

\- Tak – wychrypiał, kiwając głową.

\- Chodź – podał ukochanemu dłoń, pomagając wstać. Spuścił wodę w toalecie i poprowadził Louisa do umywalki, by mógł umyć zęby – Louis – odezwał się, kiedy szatyn skończył płukać usta. Chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął do salonu – Powinieneś iść do lekarza.

\- Daj spokój Greg – machnął dłonią – To tylko zatrucie – nie chciał iść do lekarza, nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Uważał, że samo mu przejdzie.

\- To nie jest zatrucie – posadził mniejszego na kanapie, siadając obok i podając mu kubek z herbatą – Gdyby tak było, już dawno by ci przeszło.

\- Greg, skończ – jęknął.

\- Nie, to już trwa tydzień! Pojutrze wracasz do pracy, nie możesz iść w takim stanie, musisz iść do lekarza!

Louis zastanowił się nad tym co powiedział mu chłopak. Może faktycznie to coś poważniejszego i lepiej skonsultować się z doktorem. A może dostałby jakieś zwolnienie i mógłby spędzić jeszcze kilka dni w domu. Nie czuł się jeszcze w pełni gotowy, aby spotkać się ze Stylesem.

\- Dobrze, jutro pójdę.

*****

Leżał na kozetce w gabinecie lekarskim, z podciągniętą koszulką i niebieskim żelem na podbrzuszu.

Kiedy lekarza, po krótkiej rozmowie i badaniu, podał mu jego kartę i kazał przejść do innego gabinety, przestraszył się. Bał się, że to coś poważnego, jednak nie spodziewał się tego co usłyszał. Nie! To nie możliwe, on nie może być w ciąży.

NIE, NIE, NIE! Jak to się mogło stać, przecież z Gregiem zawsze się zabezpieczali, Harry te…Kurwa! Przypomniał sobie dzień, kiedy Styles nie założył prezerwatywy. Nie, to nie może być prawda. To nie może być dziecko jego szefa! Po prostu nie! Co on ma teraz zrobić? Jeśli Greg się dowie zostawi go. Greg nie może go zostawić. Louis nie poradzi sobie bez niego, kocha go! Harry też nie może się dowiedzieć. Co on powinien zrobić? Kurwa!

\- Panie Tomlinson? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos doktora Browna. Zamrugał oczami i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który podawał mu papierowy ręcznik, aby mógł wytrzeć brzuch. Louis podniósł się z kozetki i usiadł po drugiej stronie biurka lekarza, który wypełniał jakieś papiery. Po chwili uniósł głowę i z uśmiechem spojrzał na szatyna – To 8 tydzień. Z dzieckiem wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Przepiszę panu witaminy i następnym razem widzimy się za miesiąc – podał chłopakowi receptę, który przyjął ją kiwając głową.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję – odpowiedział cicho, podnosząc się z krzesał.

\- A, i jeszcze jedno – zatrzymał się, spoglądając na lekarza – Proszę – doktor Brown podał mu małe, czarno-białe zdjęcie. Wziął je ze słabym uśmiechem i żegnając się, wyszedł z gabinety. Dopiero, kiedy znalazł się w swoim samochodzie, spojrzał na wydruk. Pierwsze zdjęcie dziecka. Jego dziecka. Nie wierzył, że to się dzieje.

Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy i po chwili spływały po policzkach. Tak bardzo się bał. Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Zawsze chciał dzieci, dużo dzieci. I już zdążył pokochać to maleństwo, które było pod jego sercem. Był tylko jednen, bardzo duży problem. Drugim ojcem dziecka nie był Greg, mężczyzna, z którym chciał spędzić resztę życia, tylko jego szef, Harry Styles.

Kilka minut zajęło mu uspokojenie się. Wytarł twarz i odpalił samochód, włączając się do ruchu drogowego. Zatrzymał się w aptece, wykupując leki z recepty i wrócił do domu.

Nie powiedział Gregowi prawdy. Skłamał, że to nic poważnego i za niedługo mu przejdzie.

*****

Wszedł do budynku firmy i skierował się do windy. Czuł się jak gówno i podejrzewał, że też tak wyglądał. Nie spał w nocy i do tego rano znowu męczyły go mdłości.

Przez całą noc zastanawiał się co powinien zrobić. Wiedział, że musi powiedzieć Gregowi o dziecku, a to jest równoznaczne z przyznaniem się do zdrady. Przecież zawsze się zabezpieczali, zresztą nawet jakby James uznał, że coś musiało pójść nie tak i to jego dziecko, wszystko może się zmienić po porodzie. Maleństwo mogłoby być podobne do Harry’ego. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał wyznać wszystko swojemu chłopakowi

Drugi problem, który zaprzątał jego głowę dotyczył pracy. Jeśli chciał ją zachować, Harry również powinien dowiedzieć się o dziecku. Tylko Louis nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić. Bał się jak Styles zareaguje na wieść o dziecku. Czy zwolni Louisa i nie będzie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego, czy wręcz przeciwnie, domagał praw do niego. Sam nie wiedział co gorsze. Z kolei kłamstwo, że Louis jest w ciąży z Gregiem może mieć jeszcze gorsze konsekwencje. Skoro Harry bardzo źle reagował, gdy widział parę razem, to co dopiero by było gdyby dowiedział się, że spodziewają się dziecka. Każde rozwiązanie było złe.

Ostatecznie, w pierwszej kolejności, postanowił porozmawiać z Gregiem. Po tym podejmie decyzję co zrobi z Harrym.

Wyszedł z windy, podchodząc do biurka. Był kilka kroków od niego, kiedy drzwi gabinetu się otworzyły i w przejściu stanął Harry. Szeroki uśmiech gościł na jego twarzy, pokazując dołeczki, a zielone tęczówki błyszczały. Jego twarz promieniał, jednak szatyn dostrzegł, że jest blady, a pod oczami ma worki.

\- Louis – szybkim krokiem podszedł do chłopaka, obejmując i przyciągając do siebie. Ukrył twarz w szyi szatyna, zaciągając się jego zapachem. Tomlinson zesztywniał, jednak się nie odsunął. Czuł jego ciepły oddech na swojej skórze, kiedy Styles zaczął mówić – Cieszę się, że cię wiedzę. Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. Bałem się, że nie wrócisz.

\- Przecież mówiłem, że biorę dwa tygodnie urlopu – odpowiedział.

\- Wiem, ale bardzo cię zraniłem. Bałem się, że przez to zmienisz zdanie i odejdziesz. Lou tak bardzo cię za to przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, nigdy.

\- Cały czas to robisz – odepchnął od siebie mężczyznę i usiadł na krześle przy biurku.

\- Nie, Louis ja nigdy… - próbował się tłumaczyć, ale przerwał mu zirytowany szatyn.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz mnie krzywdzić, daj mi spokój! – wybuchł – Przestań mnie wykorzystywać! Pozwól mi być z Gregiem!

\- Nie mogę Lou, kocham cię! – jęknął.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Ty mnie nie kochasz. Gdyby naprawdę tak było, pozwoliłbyś mi być szczęśliwy. A ty niszczysz moje życie – podniósł się, gniewnie spoglądając na mężczyznę. Już miał coś jeszcze dodać, ale poczuł jak jego śniadanie podchodzi mu do gardła. Odepchnął Stylesa i pobiegł do łazienki.

Po zwróceniu porannego posiłku, wyszedł z kabiny i skierował się do umywalek, aby opłukać usta.

\- Louis – uniósł głowę i w lustrze zobaczył odbicie Harry’ego, który wpatrywał się w niego ze zmartwieniem – Wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak – odpowiedział, wycierając twarz papierowym ręcznikiem.

\- Na pewno? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej i wiem, że wczoraj byłeś w przychodni.

Louis zesztywniał słysząc jego słowa.

\- Co? – odwrócił się w stronę szefa – Skąd wiesz? Szpiegujesz mnie? – spytał z pretensją w głosie.

\- Nie – od razu zaprotestował – Przejeżdżałem tamtędy i widziałem jak wychodziłeś – usprawiedliwił się – Co się stało? Jesteś chory?

\- Nie twoja sprawa – warknął i opuścił łazienkę, zostawiając zmartwionego mężczyznę samego.

*****

Wziął głęboki wdech, nim pchnął drzwi mieszkania. Jego serce waliło jak szalone, a ręce się pociły. To właśnie teraz miał zamiar porozmawiać z Gregiem i powiedzieć mu prawdę. Teraz miał dowiedzieć się jak będzie wyglądała jego przyszłość.

Wszedł do środka i od razu skierował się do salonu. Greg siedział na kanapie. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zmierzając w jego stronę. Mężczyzna uniósł głowę, a Louis zatrzymał się, czując jak po jego plecach przebiegają nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Brązowe oczy Jamesa, przepełnione były bólem i gniewem. W pierwszej chwili szatyn nie wiedział o co chodzi, dopóki nie zobaczył co trzymał w dłoni.

Pomiędzy jego palcami znajdowało się zdjęcie USG, które Louis dzień wcześniej otrzymał. Jak Louis mógł być taki głupi i go dobrze nie ukryć, w końcu miejsce pod poduszką nie należy do skutecznych skrytek.

Przełknął ciężko ślinę i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedził go wściekły głos Grega.

\- Co to jest? – warknął, podnosząc się z kanapy.

Szatyn spuścił głowę, wpatrując się w swoje stopy. Czuł jak do jego oczu cisnął się łzy.

\- Jesteś w ciąży? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

\- Tak – odpowiedział cicho.

\- Zgaduję, że to nie moje – wypluł słowa, jednak można było usłyszeć zranienie.

\- Nie – jego warga zaczęła drżeć.

\- Kto to? Kim jest facet, z którym mnie zdradzałeś?

\- Greg, to nie… - próbował wytłumaczyć, ale przerwał mu mężczyzna.

\- Kim on jest? – zażądał.

\- M-mój szef – odpowiedział, ze strachem spoglądając na swojego chłopaka, a może raczej byłego chłopaka.

\- Kurwa! – krzyknął, przeczesując włosy dłonią, krążąc po salonie – Kurwa! Wiedziałem! Jak mogłem być taki głupi i nie zauważyć.

\- Greg – próbował chwycić jego ramię, ale jego dłoń został odepchnięta.

\- Zostaw mnie! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić Lou? Dlaczego?

\- Greg, proszę… - wyszlochał.

\- Nie! W tej chwili muszę być sam! – po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wyszedł z salonu, a po chwili można było usłyszeć trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Louis nie mając siły dojść na kanapę, opadł na podłogę. Jego ciałem wstrząsał szloch, serce go bolało, a przed oczami widział jedynie zraniony wzrok ukochanego. Skrzywdził go i teraz zostanie sam. Greg go zostawi!

*****

Ze snu wyrwał go trzask drzwi. Zamrugał nieprzytomnie oczami, rozglądając się po salonie. Zaczynało świtać, a kilka promieni słońca wpadało do pokoju, przez duże okno.

Usiadł na kanapie, zrzucając z siebie koc. Całą noc tutaj przespał, wykończony płaczem, nie miał siły iść do sypialni.

\- Louis – uniósł głowę, widząc jak do salonu wchodzi mężczyzna, którego kochał. Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Pomięte ubrania, podpuchnięte czerwone oczy, pod nimi miał fioletowe cienie, a na szczęce lekki zarost.

\- Greg – wyszeptał, obserwując jak mężczyzna podchodzi do fotela i siada na nim.

\- Dlaczego Lou? Czemu mnie zdradzałeś. Jeśli już mnie nie chciałeś trzeba było mnie zostawić. Dlaczego to ciągnąłeś, jeśli już mnie nie kochasz? – siedział pochylony, wpatrując się w swoje złączone dłonie. Louis widział jak w kącikach jego oczu, błyszczą łzy.

\- Nie, Greg to nie tak – chciał poderwać się z kanapy i podejść do mężczyzny, jednak się powstrzymał – Kocham cię Greg.

\- Nie kłam Lou – poprosił.

\- Nie kłamię – zarzekał się. Przecież mówił prawdę, naprawdę kochał Jamesa. Gdyby tylko ten zgodził się go wysłuchać.

\- W takim razie skoro mnie kochasz, dlaczego mnie zdradziłeś? Czemu sypiałeś ze swoim szefem? Zresztą nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć – uniósł głowę, spoglądając na mniejszego chłopaka.

\- Ja…Greg wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

\- Jest w ogóle sens? Liczy się to, że mnie zdradziłeś.

\- Greg, proszę wysłuchaj mnie. Później zrobisz co chcesz, ale proszę pozwól mi się wytłumaczyć.

Widział jak walczył ze sobą, zastanawiając się co powinien zrobić. W końcu skinął głową.

\- Dobrze – powiedział cicho, ponownie wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

I Louis powiedział mu o tym jak za bardzo zaufał swojemu szefowi, który to wykorzystał. Powiedział, że robił to dla swojej rodziny, aby móc płacić za leczenie matki i utrzymać siostry. Powiedział mu o wszystkim. Podczas tego wszystkiego cały czas zaznaczał, że nic nie czuje do Stylesa. Że kocha tylko Grega i nie poradzi sobie bez niego.

Po wszystkim zapanowała cisza. Louis z walącym sercem wpatrywał się w Jamesa, który cały czas siedział w tej samej pozycji, nie odzywając się, ani nic nie mówiąc. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy Greg gwałtownie się podniósł z fotela, z warknięciem.

\- Kurwa! Gdybym tylko wiedział – krążył po pokoju, zaciskając dłonie w pięści – Przyłożenie mu jeden raz to zdecydowanie za mało!

\- Co? – Louis zainteresował się ostatnim zdaniem – Coś ty zrobił?

\- Dostał to na co zasłużył!

\- Pobiłeś mojego szefa?

\- Louis, dlaczego wcześniej mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? – zignorował pytanie szatyna.

\- A co by to dało? Greg potrzebowałem tej pracy. Nikt inny nie przyjąłby mnie za taką stawkę.

\- I dlatego postanowiłeś być dziwką? – warknął, jednak jego twarz szybko złagodniała, gdy ujrzał, że jego słowa zraniły Louisa.

\- Musiałem pomóc mamie i siostrom – wymamrotał.

\- Lou, przecież mógłbym się dokładać – chwycił dłonie Tomlinsona, siadając obok na kanapie.

\- Nie chcę cię wykorzystywać. To moja rodzina, to ja powinienem im pomóc.

\- Dla mnie też są jak rodzina. Dobrze wiesz, że ich uwielbiam.

\- Tak, ale… - nie pozwolono mu dokończyć.

\- Louis powinieneś to zgłosić na policję – oświadczył.

\- Co? – pisnął przestraszony – Nie!

\- Dlaczego?

\- To nic nie da. Stać go na najlepszych prawników, więc wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku. Zresztą on wtedy również mógłby cię oskarżyć o pobicie – próbował przekonać mężczyznę. Wiedział, że tak może się zdarzyć, zresztą jakaś część jego nie chciała donosić na Stylesa. Sam tego nie rozumiał, ale tak było. Nie chciał, by świat dowiedział się co on robił.

\- Dobrze, ale w taki razie musisz odejść z pracy.

\- Nie mogę. Jak wtedy pomogę rodzinie. Nikt mnie nie zatrudni jeśli dowiedzą się, że jestem w ciąży.

\- Pomogę ci – zapewnił mniejszego chłopaka, cały czas utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Greg… - zaczął, ale mężczyzna nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa.

\- Posłuchaj mnie Lou. Kocham cię. Zraniłeś mnie, to prawda, ale rozumiem czemu to robiłeś, chociaż nie popieram. Jednak dalej cię kocham i nie obchodzi mnie czyje to dziecko. Chcę być z tobą i wychować maleństwo jakby było moje – Louis przez cały czas wpatrywał się w niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Greg go kochał! Miłość jego życia chciała dalej z nim być, pomimo tego co mu zrobił.

\- Greg… - zaczął drążącym głosem, jednak ten znowu mu przerwał.

\- Daj mi dokończyć Lou. Moja pensja jest na tyle duża, aby nas utrzymać i wspomóc chociaż trochę twoją rodzinę. Lottie i Fizzy nie są już małymi dziewczynkami, więc mógłbym pomóc im znaleźć pracę. Myślę, że jeśli wyjaśnimy im sytuację, a przynajmniej jej część, zgodzą się. W każdym razie ty nie możesz dalej tam pracować. Nie zgadzam się na to, skoro teraz wiem co się tam działo.

\- Dobrze, odejdę – zgodził się. Nie był do końca przekonany, że to dobry pomysł, jednak jeśli to miało uratować jego związek z Gregiem, zrobi to!

\- Cieszę się – przysunął się do szatyna, obejmując go w tali – Jutro pojadę tam z tobą.

\- Nie, sam to zrobię – nie zgodził się.

\- Louis, nie puszczę cię tam samego – powiedział ostro.

\- Greg – wetchnął – Nic mi nie będzie. Nie chcę, abyś tam szedł, nie chcę, abyś zrobił coś głupiego.

\- W takim razie pojadę z tobą, ale zostanę na zewnątrz. Jeśli długo nie będziesz wracał, wtedy po ciebie pójdę. Dobrze?

\- Dobrze – skinął głową, wtulając się w ramiona ukochanego. W tej chwili czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Poczuł jak duże dłonie Jamesa przesuwają się po jego ciele i zatrzymują na brzuchu.

\- Który tydzień?

\- Ósmy

\- Będziemy rodzicami – Louis odwrócił głowę, widząc jak mężczyzna się lekko uśmiecha, wpatrując w jego brzuch. Nie sądził, że Greg tak szybko zaakceptuje tą sytuację, mimo to cieszył się.

\- Tak, będziemy – potwierdził cicho z szerokim uśmiechem.

*****

Z mocno bijącym sercem wyszedł z windy.

Właśnie dzisiaj miał skończyć się jego koszmar. Dzisiaj Harry Styles miał zniknąć z jego życia. Dzisiaj miało się wszystko zacząć od nowa. Jednak dlaczego nie cieszył się tak jak powinien? Zawsze myślał, że kiedy ten dzień nadejdzie będzie niesamowicie szczęśliwy. I owszem cieszył się, ale jakaś jego niewielka część odczuwała smutek, że już nigdy nie ujrzy przystojnego biznesmena. Nie, nie powinien tak myśleć. Dzisiaj pozbędzie się swojego utrapienia, z czego się bardzo cieszy. Tylko w ten sposób powinien myśleć!

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, pukając w ich drewnianą powłokę. Po usłyszeniu zaproszenia, wszedł do środka.

Harry siedział przy biurku, skupiając się na jakichś papierach. Jego brwi były zmarszczone, a Louis dostrzegł jak jego usta się poruszają, kiedy do siebie mamrotał.

Po chwili uniósł głowę, a pierwszą rzeczą, którą dostrzegł Tomlinson był duży fioletowy siniak na jego lewym policzku i niewielkie rozcięcie.

\- Louis – jego uśmiech był szeroki, a zielone tęczówki zabłyszczały, gdy tylko utkwiły w szatynie – Troszkę się spóźniłeś.

\- Um…tak – niepewnym krokiem zbliżył się do biurka – W sumie przyszedłem tylko to przynieść – położył na blacie teczkę.

\- Co to? – Styles zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w nią.

\- M-moje wypowiedzenie – powiedział cicho, mimo to Harry i tak usłyszał.

\- Słucham? – jego głos był lekko spanikowany, a w zielonych oczach, Louis mógł dostrzec strach.

\- Odchodzę – wbił wzrok w podłogę nie chcąc patrzeć na swojego, byłego już, szefa.

\- Jak to? A co z twoją rodziną? – podniósł się z krzesła, okrążając biurko i zatrzymując przed mniejszym chłopakiem.

\- Nie twoja sprawa – mruknął.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – słychać było, że jest zdesperowany.

\- Uznaliśmy z Gregiem, że to jest najlepsze dla naszego związku.

\- Słucham? – warknął. I nagle strach, zmienił się w gniew – Dalej jesteście razem? Po jego wczorajszej wizycie, wnioskuję, że wie o twojej zdradzie.

\- Wie – Louis odważył się unieść głowę i spojrzeć na Stylesa. Widział jak w zielonych oczach płonie wściekłość – Wie i mi wybaczył.

\- Nie – warknął, chwytając mniejszego za ramiona i mocno je ściskając – Nie możesz odejść.

\- Zostaw – Louis próbował się wyrwać, jednak uścisk mężczyzny był naprawdę mocny.

\- Nie zostawisz mnie – jego ostry ton, zaczął się zmieniać w desperację – Lou, proszę.

\- Puść mnie. Na dole czeka Greg, jeśli zaraz nie wrócę, przyjdzie tu.

\- Louis – zignorował słowa szatyna, przyciągając do siebie i przytulając – Kocham cię, proszę nie odchodź.

\- Harry – westchnął – Puść mnie, nie zmienię zdania.

Przez chwilę stali w ciszy. W końcu Harry odsunął się od szatyna, wpatrując w niego smutnym, pełnym bólu wzrokiem.

\- Żegnaj Harry – powiedział cicho. Widział jak te słowa uderzyły w Stylesa, raniąc go. Szybko odwrócił wzrok i skierował się do wyjścia. Przez całą drogę, przed oczami miał zbolały i jednocześnie błagający wzrok zielonookiego, a w uszach dźwięczały mu jego słowa „Kocham cię, proszę nie odchodź”.

\- Louis – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Grega. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że znajduje się już przed budynkiem. Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy James zbliżył się do niego i złożył lekki pocałunek na jego ustach – Chodź, wracamy do domu – ujął drobną dłoń Tomlinsona i poprowadził do samochodu.

Teraz wszystko już miało być dobrze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatnia część Chance:) Mam wrażenie, że jest ona najbardziej poplątana ze wszystkich trzech. Wyszło zupełnie inaczej niż to sobie wyobrażałam, ale mama nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba:)

Było dobrze, naprawdę. Louis odszedł z firmy Harry’ego, razem z Gregiem pokrótce wyjaśnił swojej rodzinie, aktualną sytuację – oczywiście pomijając niektóre wątki. Lottie i Fizzy znalazły prace, i razem ze wsparciem finansowym Grega stać je było na utrzymanie oraz leczenie Jay. Nareszcie Louis i Greg ponownie byli ze sobą szczęśliwi. Mieli siebie i oczekiwali ich dziecka – jak zawsze mówił James. Pomimo tego, że nie był on biologicznym ojcem, zawsze zaznaczał, że to ich dziecko, co bardzo cieszyło Louisa. Oboje byli szalenie podekscytowani ciążą i nie mogli się już doczekać, kiedy ich skarb będzie razem z nimi. Wszystko było pięknie, z jednym małym szczegółem, który nazywał się Harry Styles.

Biznesmen nie umiał pogodzić się z odejściem Louisa. Od kiedy szatyn odszedł, codziennie dostawał jakieś prezenty, przy których były liściki z wyznaniem miłości i prośbą o danie szansy. Do tego dochodziły telefony i smsy. I tak było dopóki Greg tego nie odkrył. Wtedy wybrał się do Stylesa, i Louis nie wie co mu powiedział, ale mężczyzna zaprzestał obdarowywania szatyna. Mimo to nie zrezygnował z wydzwaniania i wiadomości. Jednak, nie chcąc bardziej denerwować ukochanego, Louis nie wspominał o tym.

*****

To był 16 tydzień. Jego ciążowy brzuch był już lekko widoczny i uwielbiał trzymać na nim swoje małe dłonie, delikatnie go pocierając. Często krążył po mieszkaniu, dotykając brzucha i opowiadając maleństwu co się właśnie dzieje.

Wyszedł z gabinetu doktora Browna. W dłoni trzymał najnowsze zdjęcie dziecka, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Lekarz powiedział, że maluszek jest zdrowy, co Louis przyjął z ulgą i oznajmił szatynowi, że przy najbliższej wizycie, będzie mógł się dowiedzieć jaka to płeć. Tomlinson nie mógł się już doczekać. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Miał zamiar zadzwonić do Grega, który z powodu pracy nie był w stanie iść z Louisem na spotkanie.

Nie zwracając uwagi na to gdzie idzie, wpadł na kogoś, wypuszczając z dłoni zdjęcie, które upadło na ziemię. Chciał się schylić, jednak ktoś go uprzedził. Ujrzał, dobrze mu znaną, czuprynę loków. Poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna mocniej walić, kiedy mężczyzna się wyprostował, w dłoniach trzymając zdjęcie dziecka, ich dziecka.

\- Louis? – był zaskoczony widokiem szatyna, zresztą podobnie jak on – Co ty… - urwał, ponownie zerkając na zdjęcie. Jego oczy zrobiły się większe, można w nich było dostrzec szok – To twoje – wyciągnął dłoń ze zdjęciem w kierunku mniejszego chłopaka. Louis szybko je wyrwał, przyciskając do swojej piersi, jakby się bał, że Harry będzie chciał je ukraść.

\- Dzięki – wymamrotał. Zrobił krok, chcąc wyminąć Harry’ego, jednak ten mu na to nie pozwolił.

\- Lou, czy to moje dziecko? – zapytał ze szczerym zaciekawieniem, nie owijając w bawełnę.

\- Nie – odpowiedział natychmiast.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że kłamiesz?

\- Nie kłamię.

\- Louis, jeśli to moje dziecko, mam prawo wiedzieć – warknął poirytowany.

\- Już mówiłem, że nie jest twoje. To ja i Greg jesteśmy rodzicami - starał się być jak najbardziej przekonujący.

\- A skąd masz tę pewność? – założył ręce na piersi.

\- Wiem i już – nie miał zamiaru z nim dłużej rozmawiać. Chciał jak najszybciej wydostać się z przychodni i wrócić do domu, zapominając o tej chwili – A teraz pozwól mi przejść – ponownie próbował ominąć go i ponownie mu się nie udało.

\- Nie puszczę cię, dopóki nie powiesz mi prawdy – chwycił mocno ramię szatyna, nie pozwalając mu odejść - Wiesz, że istnieje coś takiego jak testy DNA – syknął. Louis widział kątem oka, jak niektórzy dziwnie im się przypatrują.

\- Dobrze – ustąpił, nie chcąc bardziej ściągać na siebie wzroku ciekawskich – Porozmawiajmy, ale w bardziej ustronnym miejscu.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i ujmując dłoń chłopaka, ruszył w kierunku przytulnej kawiarni, znajdującej się niedaleko przychodni.

*****

\- Louis, coś ty zrobił?! – krzyk Grega rozniósł się po salonie. Mężczyzna podniósł się z kanapy i zdenerwowany krążył po pomieszczeniu.

\- A co miałem zrobić?! – jego głos również był podniesiony.

\- Skłamać! – jego wściekły wzrok spoczął na szatynie.

\- Próbowałem, ale nie uwierzył! Mówiłem mu, że to nasze dziecko, ale on uznał, że kłamię i zagroził mi, że zrobi testy DNA. I tak by się dowiedział! – bronił się chłopak – Myślisz, że mi się to podoba? Że cieszę się, że on wie?

\- Przepraszam skarbie – westchnął, siadając obok szatyna i przyciągając go do siebie – Masz rację, nie miałeś wyjścia. Co on tak właściwie tam robił?

\- Był odwieźć swoją dziewczynę do lekarza.

\- To on kogoś ma? – Greg był zaskoczony. Jak mógł być z kimś i chcieć Louisa?

\- Miał – odpowiedział – Kiedy dowiedział się o dziecku, postanowił zerwać z Amber. Może to i dla niej lepiej. Wiem, że jest zakochana w Harrym, ale on nic do niej nie czuje – wyjaśnił.

\- I co teraz? – spytał Greg.

\- Harry chce uznać dziecko - westchnął, przymykając oczy i przygotowując się na wybuch mężczyzny.

\- Słucham? Nie ma mowy! Nie pozwolę, aby ingerował w nasze życie!

\- I co zrobisz? Harry jest ojcem, jeśli mu nie pozwolimy, aby był w pobliżu niego, pójdzie z tym do sądu i wtedy nie będziemy mieli wyjścia. Wydaje mi się, że lepiej mu na to pozwolić, ale na naszych warunkach.

\- Mimo to, nie podoba mi się, że będzie się kręcił obok ciebie i dziecka.

\- Wiem, mi też. Damy radę – poklepał udo Grega i uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco.

*****

Było ciężko. Odkąd Harry dowiedział się o dziecku i chciał być obecny w jego życiu, nadużywał tego, aby jak najczęściej przebywać z Louisem. Praktycznie codziennie odwiedzał szatyna, wypytując o to, jak on i dziecko się czują. Czy wszystko dobrze, czy nic się nie dzieje. Oczywiście zawsze wybierał porę, kiedy Grega nie było w domu, co niezwykle irytowało Jamesa. Nie chciał, aby Louis był sam ze Stylesem, niestety z powodu pracy, nie zawsze mógł być obecny w domu. Dlatego też w trakcie swojej nieobecności, potrafił dzwonić do szatyna co 15 minut, aby upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest.

Obecność Harry’ego ponownie mieszała w ich życiu. Greg ciągle był zdenerwowany, co prowadziło to częstszych sprzeczek z Louisem. Niestety nie wiedzieli jak sobie z tym poradzić. Jednym wyjściem jakie widzieli było pozbycie się Stylesa z ich życia, co było niemożliwe.

Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, Harry postanowił pojechać razem z nimi na kontrolę lekarską.

Cała trójka siedziała w poczekalni, czekając na ich kolej. Louis czytał jakieś ulotki dotyczące ciąży, próbując ignorować Grega, który morderczym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w zielonookiego, kiedy ten z kolei nie umiał oderwać wzroku do Tomlinsona. Szatyn przyjął z ulgą zaproszenie do gabinetu, mając dość napiętej atmosfery. Niestety pojawiły się problemy. Jak się okazało podczas badania mogły być obecne tylko dwie osoby.

\- Nie zostawię Louisa samego – Greg założył dłonie na piersi, ciskając gromami z oczu w kierunku Stylesa.

\- Nie będzie sam, tylko ze mną – warknął.

\- To jeszcze gorzej – wycedził przez zęby. Nie miał zamiaru ustąpić, on wejdzie z Louisem.

\- To moje dziecko i mam prawo być tam z Lou – argumentował. James zacisnął mocno pięści słysząc jak mężczyzna nazwał jego chłopaka. Nie podobało mu się to.

Doktor Brown siedział za biurkiem, nie mając pojęcia co tak naprawdę się dzieje, z kolei Louis stał z boku, zażenowany całą sytuacją. Rozumiał ich, ale czy musieli się tak zachowywać?

\- Dosyć tego – usłyszeli poirytowany głos lekarza – Proszą w końcu dojść do porozumienia albo żaden z was nie będzie obecny podczas badania.

\- Ja zostaję – odpowiedzieli równocześnie, po czym spojrzeli na siebie gniewnie.

\- Niech zostanie Harry – Louis cicho powiedział. Naprawdę miał już dość. Chciał jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, czy z dzieckiem wszystko w porządku i wrócić do domu.

\- Słucham? – oburzył się Greg, z kolei Harry uśmiechnął się z wyższością – Louis, czy to siebie słyszysz?!

\- Greg, nie teraz proszę – podszedł do ukochanego – Porozmawiamy po badaniu – cmoknął go w policzek, na co Styles się skrzywił, i popchnął go lekko w kierunku wyjścia. Mężczyzna wyszedł z niezadowoleniem na twarzy.

\- Dziękuję Lou – odezwał się Harry, kiedy szatyn leżał już na kozetce, a on usiadł obok, na krześle.

\- Tylko dlatego, że jesteś ojcem – mruknął, podciągając koszulkę, aby lekarz mógł rozprowadzić żel na jego skórze i rozpocząć badanie. Widział jak wzrok zielonookiego od razu uciekł na jego odstający brzuszek.

\- Wygląda na to, że z maluszkiem wszystko w porządku – usłyszeli głos lekarza i skupili się na ekranie, gdzie pokazane było ich dziecko – Rozwija się prawidłowo.

Oboje uśmiechnęli się szeroko na słowa doktora.

\- Można już określić płeć – kontynuował – Chcecie ją poznać?

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Louis, nim Harry zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować.

\- Będziecie mieć córkę, gratuluję – odsunął się od Louisa – Pójdę wydrukować zdjęcie.

\- Mogę prosić dwa zdjęcie? – głos szatyna zatrzymał doktora Browna.

\- Oczywiście – skinął głową nim wyszedł z gabinetu.

Louis spojrzał na swój brzuch z szerokim uśmiechem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że będzie miał córkę. To wydawało mu się takie dziwne i odrobinę nierealne. Nagle jego widok został przysłonięty przez czuprynę loków. Zaskoczony przyglądał się poczynaniom Stylesa.

\- Cześć księżniczko – usłyszał cichy głos mężczyzny – Tu tata, bardzo cię kocham i nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy w końcu będziesz z nami – kończąc mówić, zniżył się jeszcze bardziej i złożył pocałunek na ciepłej skórze szatyna.

Louis czuł jak jego serce zaczyna mocniej bić, a do oczu cisnęły się łzy. Scena Harry’ego nieco go rozczuliła, do tego doszły hormony i oto jest efekt.

Gdy tylko zielonooki się odsunął, wytarł brzuch i pociągnął w dół koszulkę. Powoli podniósł się siadając, a jego wzrok utkwił w widoku za oknem.

\- Dziękuję ci Lou – odwrócił głowę, marszcząc brwi. Nie rozumiał o czym mówi Harry, który siedział naprzeciwko niego i nieśmiało się uśmiechał.

\- Za co?

\- Że to ja mogłem tutaj z tobą być – położył swoją dłoń, na mniejszej szatyna. Jednak ten szybko ją wyrwał.

\- Powtarzasz się. Jesteś ojcem – wzruszył ramionami – Zasługujesz, aby tutaj być.

\- Mimo to i tak dziękuję.

Louis czuł przez cały ten czas spojrzenie zielonookiego, jednak sam na niego nie spojrzał. Czuł się niezręcznie, więc odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy w gabinecie z powrotem pojawił się lekarz.

\- Proszę bardzo – podał szatynowi zdjęcia USG – Wszystko dobrze, więc następnym razem widzimy się za 4 tygodni. Chyba, że coś się będzie działo, to wtedy proszę od razu dzwonić – pouczył.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję bardzo – zsunął się z kozetki i skierował się do wyjścia. Razem z Harrym pożegnali się z doktorem i opuścili jego gabinet. Od razu przy boku Louisa pojawił się Greg złowrogo spoglądając na zielonookiego.

\- Proszę – Tomlinson wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Harry’ego, w której trzymał jedno z dwóch zdjęć ich dziecka – Powinieneś je mieć.

\- Ja… - był zaskoczony zachowaniem mniejszego chłopaka – Dziękuję Lou – uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje dołeczki.

Niebieskooki skinął głową, z lekkim uśmiechem i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia prowadzony przez Grega. Szli w ciszy, którą Louis obawiał się przerwać. Widział, że jego chłopak był wściekły. Mimo to nie żałował swojej decyzji. Harry był jaki był, jednak troszczył się o dziecko i zależało mu. Miał prawo być podczas badania.

\- Greg – westchnął, kiedy wsiedli do samochodu – Nie bądź zły, proszę cię. Wiem, że nie spodobała ci się moja decyzja, ale ty już ze mną byłeś na badaniach, a on nie. Miał prawo tam być, w końcu jest ojcem – mężczyzna prychnął, wpatrując się w przednią szybę – Greg, proszę cię, daj już spokój. Nie wiem, czym się tak denerwujesz. Przecież nic się nie stało.

\- Ja po prostu – westchnął, a jego twarz złagodniała – Nie chcę, aby był blisko was. Boję się, że on mi cię zabierze.

\- Kochanie – nachylił się nad nad drążkiem zmiany biegów, chwytając w dłonie twarz ukochanego i obracając w swoją stronę – Kocham tylko ciebie i nie zostawię cię. Harry jest ojcem dziecka i ma prawo się z nim spotykać, ale to nijak wpływa na moje uczucia do ciebie. Proszę zaufaj mi.

\- Ufam – mruknął smutno – Tylko jemu nie.

\- Nic mi nie zrobi. Już na to nie pozwolę – zapewnił, wpatrując się w brązowe tęczówki, nim pocałował go w usta.

\- W porządku – mruknął, a po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech – Teraz powiedz mi kogo się spodziewamy – jego wzrok uciekł na zaokrąglony brzuch szatyna.

\- Dziewczynka, będziemy mieć córkę – uśmiechał się szeroko, kiedy to mówił, a jego dłoń powędrowała do brzucha.

\- To wspaniale skarbie – pocałował chłopaka w skroń i odpalił samochód, włączając się do ruchu drogowego.

*****

Pomimo zapewnień Louisa, Greg dalej nie potrafił być spokojny, kiedy w pobliży znajdował się Harry. Jednak nie było się co dziwić. Jaki normalny facet nie przejmowałby się, gdyby w pobliżu osoby, którą kocha, kręcił się ktoś, kto ją wykorzystywał? Odpowiedź jest prosta: żaden! I James nie był wyjątkiem.

Wszedł do mieszkania i do razu usłyszał głosy dochodzące z salonu. Spiął się, kiedy rozpoznał do kogo należy jeden z nich. Wszedł głębiej, zaglądając do salonu, i tak jak się spodziewał w siedział tam Louis z Harrym. Miał ochotę rzucić się na mężczyznę i wyrzucić go z domu, a Louisa wywieźć jak najdalej stąd.

Siedzieli obok siebie, z szerokimi uśmiecham, a dłoń Stylesa spoczywała na brzuchu szatyna. Żaden z nich nie dostrzegł przybycia Grega. Zirytowany, wszedł do środka, głośno odchrząkając.

\- Greg – twarz Louisa rozjaśniała, kiedy zauważył, że jego chłopak wrócił. Harry z kolei szybko zabrał swoją dłoń – Liz, zaczęła się ruszać – poinformował go.

\- Liz? – usiadł obok, szatyn chwycił jego dłoń i położył w miejscu, gdzie można było poczuć ruchy maleństwa.

\- Elizabeth, postanowiliśmy ją tak nazwać – z jego twarzy nie schodził uśmiech.

\- Postanowiliśmy?

\- To znaczy ja je wymyśliłem, a Harry się zgodził – wyjaśnił, nie dostrzegając jak jego chłopak cały czas wpatruje się w biznesmena z mordem w oczach.

\- Um…ja już pójdę – podniósł się z kanapy. Louis wstał powoli, podpierając się o Jamesa, i podreptał za mężczyzna, aby go odprowadzić do drzwi.

\- Do zobaczenia Lou – mruknął, wychodząc z mieszkania.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego uprzejmie i pomachał na pożegnanie. Zamknął za nim drzwi i wrócił do salonu, gdzie siedział jego chłopak z niezadowoloną miną.

\- Co to było? – warknął, zakładając ręce na piersi – Dlaczego on cię dotykał? I jeszcze te uśmiechy!

\- Greg – westchnął cicho przymykając oczy – Dziecko zaczęło się ruszać i chciał dotknąć. Pozwoliłem mu, nic w tym dziwnego, podobnie jak to, że się z tego cieszyliśmy – podszedł do wolnego fotela i usiadł na nim.

\- A imię? Dlaczego go pytałeś o pozwolenie.

\- Jest ojcem, uważam, że jemu również powinno podobać się imię, które dostanie nasza córka – szatyn czuł się coraz bardziej poirytowany.

\- Ja jestem twoim chłopakiem i również mam zamiar ją wychowywać. Mimo to nie spytałeś mnie o zdanie – zmrużył gniewnie oczy.

\- Już nie raz o tym rozmawialiśmy. Przecież wiedziałeś, że podoba mi się to imię i zgodziłeś się na nie, więc nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi – syknął.

\- Co on tu w ogóle robił? – zignorował wypowiedź szatyna.

\- Przywiózł łóżeczko – oznajmił.

\- Słucham?! – poderwał się z kanapy – Jakie łóżeczko?

\- Dla dziecka – podparł się o podłokietniki i stanął na nogi.

\- Po co?

\- Greg, daj już spokój. Harry znalazł łóżeczko, które mu się spodobało. Chciał je kupić, więc to zrobił. Miał do tego prawo i proszę cię nie zaczynaj znowu – miał już naprawdę dość zachowania swojego chłopaka. Ile można? Tyle razy mu tłumaczył, że Harry nie jest dla niego żadnym zagrożeniem, a on dalej swoje.

Styles był ojcem jego dziecka, więc starał się utrzymywać z nim dobre stosunki. Nie chciał, aby jego córka musiała patrzeć, jak jej rodzice się kłócą. Dlaczego Greg nie mógł tego zrozumieć i również zaakceptować Harry’ego. Przecież nie musi go lubić, wystarczy, aby nie warczał na każde wspomnienie o nim i grzeczniej się do mężczyzny odnosił. Czy Louis naprawdę tak wiele wymagał?

\- Dobrze - jego twarz złagodniała – Przepraszam – podszedł do Tomlinsona, obejmując go i przyciągając do uścisku.

\- W porządku – mruknął w pierś mężczyzny.

*****

Greg starał się, nie zawsze mu się udawało, ale naprawdę się starał. Louis to widział i doceniał. Zależało mu, aby pomiędzy ich trójką było w porządku. I wyglądało na to, że wszystko powoli zmierza w dobrym kierunku. Po jednej z rozmów Harry trochę się uspokoił i nie był już takim częstym gościem u pary. Dzięki temu związek Louisa i Grega był spokojniejszy, co bardzo cieszyło szatyna.

Stanął na palcach, próbując dosięgnąć pudełko z przyprawami. W myślach przeklinał swojego chłopaka, który tak wysoko je położył, kiedy ostatnio gotował. Był w 32 tygodniu ciąży i jego spory brzuch nie ułatwiał mu tego.

Dzisiaj on i Greg obchodzili swoją 5 rocznicę związku i z tej okazji chciał przygotować ukochanemu jego ulubione danie. Aż ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że już tyle lat byli razem. Miał wrażenie, jakby zaledwie wczoraj był dzień, kiedy ten wysoki mężczyzna przysiadł się do jego stolika w kawiarni, próbując mu wmówić, że pozostałe miejsca są zajęte, kiedy w rzeczywistości, praktycznie nikogo nie było w środku. Do dziś wypominał to Jamesowi i się z tego śmiał, który z rumieńcem na twarzy wyjaśniał mu, że to była pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.

Nareszcie dostał to czego chciał i zadowoleniem wrócił do miski, w której przygotowywał marynatę do polędwicy. Wolną dłonią głaskał się po skórze brzucha. Był dzisiaj odrobinę niespokojny, miał wrażenie jakby jego brzuch był napięty i odczuwał lekkie skurcze. Postanowił, że jeśli sytuacja się nie uspokoi, po południu zadzwoni do doktora Browna.

Upuścił saszetkę z tymiankiem, kładąc drugą dłoń na brzuchu, kiedy poczuł mocny ból. Z jego ust wydostało się sapnięcie, a zaraz potem jęk pełen bólu. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Nie podobało mi się do. Zsunął się na ziemię, a jego niepokój wzrósł. Czuł coś mokrego i lepkiego na tyłku. Sięgnął tam dłonią i przeraził się, kiedy zobaczył na palcach własną krew. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, a w głowie panował totalny bałagan. Był przerażony.

Wciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wykręcił numer swojego chłopaka. Pierwszy sygnał, drugi, trzeci…kolejne. Greg nie odbierał. Louis zacisnął zęby, czując kolejną falę bólu, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy, ponownie wybrał numer Jamesa, później znowu…i znowu. Mężczyzna nie odbierał. Potrzebował pomocy, a jego ukochany nie odbierał. Nie zawahał się ani chwili wybierając inny numer, chociaż domyślał się, że James będzie niezadowolony. W tej chwili najważniejsze było dziecko.

\- Lou? – Harry odebrał po drugim sygnale.

\- H-Harry – zapłakał do słuchawki.

\- Co się dzieje? – słyszał, że Styles był zaniepokojony.

\- Boli – sapnął.

\- Co boli, boże Louis mów co się dzieje – mógł się domyślić, że Harry wchodzi z biura, ponieważ usłyszał trzask drzwi.

\- Brzuch boli i…Harry ja krwawię.

\- Spokojnie Lou, jestem już w drodze. Dzwoniłeś po karetkę? – mężczyzna starał się, aby jego głos był spokojny, jednak nie udało mu się powstrzymać jego drżenia.

\- N-nie.

\- W takim razie ja dzwonię i postaram się być u ciebie jak najszybciej – z tym rozłączył się.

Louis z trudem dotarł na kanapę, gdzie położył się na boku. Szlochał cicho z bólu i strachu. Bał się o swoje maleństwo, nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Nie mógł stracić swojej córeczki, tak bardzo ją kochał.

Nie musiał długo czekać na przybycie karetki i Harry’ego. Dotarli w tym samym czasie. Ratownicy jak najszybciej przewieźli go na noszach do pojazdu i zabrali do szpitala, a Harry podążył za nimi.

*****

Leżał na szpitalnym łóżku, do jego ręki była podłączona kroplówka. Na policzkach były ślady zaschniętych łez. Harry siedział obok niego, w ciszy czekali na lekarza. Jednymi odgłosami w sali był dźwięk aparatury i pociąganie nosem.

Nie patrzyli na siebie. Wzrok Stylesa przez cały czas był wbity w brzuch Louisa, ukryty pod szpitalną koszulą i kołdrą. Tomlinson z kolei rozglądał się po pokoju. Przestronny z jasnymi kolorami ścian, na których wisiało kilka zdjęć. Duże okno, wpuszczające jak najwięcej światła, z białymi firankami. Na ścianie wisiał telewizor, a naprzeciwko łóżka były drzwi do łazienki. Szatynowi bardziej przypominało to zwykły pokój. Gdy tylko wykonali potrzebne badania po przybyciu do szpitala, Harry zażyczył sobie, aby Louis dostał najlepszą salę i opiekę.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł doktor Brown, tym samym ściągając na siebie uwagę dwójki mężczyzn.

\- Jak się czujesz Louis? – zbliżył się do łóżka, w dłoniach trzymał kartę pacjenta.

\- Już lepiej, ból ustał – odpowiedział – Panie doktorze, co to było? Co z dzieckiem?

\- Spokojnie Lou, z waszą córką wszystko dobrze – w tym momencie zarówno Louis jak i Harry, odetchnęli z ulgą - Powiedz mi, czy ostatnio nie denerwowałeś się zbyt często?

\- Zdarzyło się – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, przygryzając wargę i spuszczając wzrok. Czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie Harry’ego. Domyślał się, że Styles wie, że to przez niego. W końcu on był głównym powodem kłótni pomiędzy szatynem i jego chłopakiem.

\- Tak myślałem. Nagłe skoki ciśnienia i niedobór kwasu foliowego, spowodowały częściowe odklejenie się łożyska. Na szczęście nie jest to duże, jednak wolałbym, abyś na jakiś czas został tutaj. Później pozwolę Ci wrócić do domu, pod warunkiem, że będziesz dużo odpoczywał i się nie przemęczał.

\- Dobrze – skinął głową, gładząc swój brzuch.

Cieszył się, że z jego córeczką było wszystko w porządku. W tej chwili nic innego się dla niego nie liczyło, jak tylko zdrowie jego dziecka.

Lekarz pożegnał się z nimi i opuścił salę. Spojrzenie Louisa od razu powędrowało na Harry’ego, który cały czas wpatrywał się w niego.

\- Dziękuję Harry – uśmiechnął się do niego – Gdybyś tak szybko nie zareagował, nie wiem co by się stało. Byłem spanikowany, Greg nie obierał i zostałeś mi tylko ty – widział jak na twarzy mężczyzny pojawia się szeroki uśmiech, a w policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki – Dziękuję, że odebrałeś i zająłeś się wszystkim.

\- Lou, nie masz za co dziękować. Dla ciebie i dziecka zrobię wszystko – sięgnął dłonią, do tej Louisa i ku jego zdziwieniu szatyn zamiast ją zabrać, lekko ścisnął tą należącą do zielonookiego.

*****

Ze snu wybudziło go głośne chrząknięcie. Zamrugał oczami, przyzwyczajając się do jasnego światła lamp. Za oknem panowała ciemność. Zastanawiał się, która jest godzina. Szukając wzrokiem zegarka napotkał parę brązowych tęczówek. Obok łóżka, na fotelu siedział jego chłopak. Widział zmartwienie na jego twarzy, wymieszane ze…złością? Tylko nie rozumiał o co miałby być zły.

\- Greg – głos miał zachrypnięty od snu – Co tu robisz? – uśmiechnął się sennie. Nie spodziewał się go tutaj spotkać, ponieważ nawet go nie poinformował gdzie jest.

\- Styles do mnie zadzwonił gdy spałeś – chwycił dłoń szatyna lekko ją ściskając – Jak się czujesz?

\- Dobrze, chociaż gdyby nie Harry nie wiem, co by się stało – wolną dłonią głaskał się po brzuchu.

\- Oczywiście Harry – mruknął cicho pod nosem z niezadowoleniem. Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi mężczyźnie.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Dlaczego on cały czas tu siedzi? – zignorował pytanie swojego chłopaka.

\- Przyjechał tu ze mną, ponieważ TY nie odbierałeś – syknął zirytowany. Naprawdę miał już dość takiego zachowania Grega, czuł się tym coraz bardziej zmęczony. Myślał, że już jest lepiej, najwyraźniej się mylił.

\- Po co do niego dzwoniłeś?

Nie, szatyn nie wierzył, że jego chłopak ma do niego o to pretensje.

\- A co miałem zrobić? Spanikowałem, ty nie odbierałeś. Był kolejna osobą, która przyszła mi do głowy. On przynajmniej odebrał i mi pomógł – wytknął Jamesowi – A jego obecność tutaj nie powinna cię dziwić. W końcu to też jego dziecko, martwił się czy wszystko w porządku, po za tym nie chciałem być sam. On w przeciwieństwie do ciebie dotrzymał mi towarzystwa i uspokajał – czuł jak gniew coraz bardziej w nim wzrasta. Wiedział, że nie powinien się denerwować, zwłaszcza po tym co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, ale Greg nie pozwalał mu być spokojnym.

\- I co teraz? Będziesz bronił Stylesa, a mnie uważał za tego złego? Zapomniałeś co ci zrobił?

\- Nie, nie zapomniałem. Jednak to już minęło. Widzę, że się stara i chce dla mnie, i dziecka jak najlepiej. Nie powinieneś być zły o to, że się troszczy. Zresztą w tej chwili mam wrażenie, że to on bardziej się mną przejmuje, niż ty – wykrzyczał.

\- Co? Co to ma znaczyć? – gwałtwonie podniósł się z fotela, warcząc.

\- Po pierwsze, wiedząc w jakim jestem stanie, powinieneś mieć zawsze przy sobie telefon. Po drugie, zamiast pozwolić mi odpocząć i zadbać, abym dobrze się czuł, masz do mnie pretensje. Nie umiesz zapanować nad swoja zazdrością, naprawdę mam już tego dość.

\- Przestań się z nim spotykać. Zakaż mu zbliżania się do siebie, to się uspokoję.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę tego zrobić – warknął, ale po chwili jego twarz złagodniała, a z ust wydostało się cichutkie westchnięcie – Greg, tyle razy o tym rozmawialiśmy. Było lepiej, proszę daj już spokój temu wszystkiemu. Kocham cię i nie zostawię. Nie odejdę do Harry’ego, nigdy. Obiecuję.

\- Nie mogę już tak dłużej Lou – jęknął, a jego gniew został zastąpiony przez bezradność - Ja już nie mam siły. Mam tego wszystkie dość. Mam dość codziennego martwienia się czy Styles cię dzisiaj odwiedzi, co będziecie robić i czy rzeczywiście, któregoś dnia się w nim nie zakochasz. W końcu to on jest ojcem twojego dziecka, nie ja.

\- Co ty bredzisz? – był niespokojny, bardzo niespokojny. Bał się, że ta rozmowa prowadzi do jednego…

\- Nie mam siły, to koniec Louis – oznajmił.

\- Słucham?! Chcesz mnie zostawić? Tylko dlatego, że nie radzisz sobie z zazdrością?

\- Lou…

\- Nie! – przerwał mu – Boisz się, że kiedyś cię zostawię i dlatego chcesz teraz to zrobić? Chcesz mnie zostawić, tylko dlatego, że masz jakieś chore urojenia?

\- Przykro mi Louis, ja już naprawdę mam dość – odpowiedział smutno, wpatrując się w podłogę. Bał się spojrzeć w oczy, swojego, byłego już, chłopaka.

\- Jesteś tchórzem – wysyczał – Jeśli mnie kochasz powinieneś zostać i dalej walczyć. Zamiast tego odchodzisz – jego głos zaczął drżeć, a do oczu cisnęły się łzy – Wiele razy wyznawałeś mi miłość. Teraz to udowodnij i zostań ze mną. Nie zostawiaj mnie, błagam. Przecież ja nie dam rady bez ciebie. Proszę, Greg.

Mężczyzna nie mogąc tam dłużej stać i przysłuchiwać się płaczliwemu głosowi Louisa, odwrócił się na pięcie i pośpiesznym krokiem wyszedł z sali.

\- GREG! – krzyknął za nim, jednak ten nie wrócił. Próbował podnieść się z łóżka, ale brzuch i kroplówka mu to utrudniały – Greg – szlochał cicho.

Do pokoju wpadł przestraszony Harry i widząc w jakim stanie jest Louis od razu do niego podszedł, próbując objąć.

\- Louis co się stało?

\- Zostaw – odsunął się od Harry’ego, w tej chwili nie chciał go widzieć. To jego wina, to przez niego Greg odszedł, to przez niego ma złamane serce.

\- Proszę uspokój się, nie wolni ci się denerwować – próbował dotrzeć do szatyna, ale nie udawało się.

\- Wynoś się – pchnął go lekko.

\- Louis…

\- Słyszałeś co powiedziałem! Wynoś się! To wszystko twoja wina, to przez ciebie Greg odszedł! Wynocha!

Styles tym razem posłuchał Louisa, nie chcąc mu bardziej szkodzić. Opuścił pokój i poszukał pielęgniarki, prosząc, aby uspokoili jakoś Tomlinsona.

*****

Dzisiejszy dzień nie należał do zbyt ciepłych. Ciemne, grube chmury zakrywały słońce i w każdej chwili groziły ulewą. Wiatr wiał, targając gałęziami drzew i zrzucając z nich ostatnie liście.

Siedział na szpitalnym łóżku, tępo wpatrując się w okno. Jego bolące serce krwawiło, a mózg odtwarzał wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia. Jak Greg mógł go zostawić? Dlaczego? Przecież go kochał. Próbował się później jeszcze z nim skontaktować, ale nie odbierał. Nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić. Przecież on sobie nie poradzi, nie bez Jamesa.

Wiedział, że powinien również przeprosić Harry’ego. Wczoraj na niego nakrzyczał i chodź wiedział, że ma rację, że po części Harry też zawinił w tym wszystkim, nie chciał się z nim kłócić. W tym momencie miał tylko jego.

Usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Przez chwile się zastanawiał czy wpuścić „gościa” do pokoju. Ostatecznie po chwili z jego ust wydostało się ciche _proszę_.

Drzwi się otworzyły, a do pokoju wszedł Harry Styles. Szatyn widział w nim tą niepewność. Stał przy drzwiach, ramiona były zgarbione, jakby próbował się skulić w sobie, wzrok błądził po podłodze, a usta na przemian zamykały się i otwierały, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć.

\- Harry – uniósł głowę, z lekkim strachem spoglądając na Louisa – Chodź tu, usiądź.

Powoli skierował się do fotela przy łóżku i gdy tylko usiadł, szatyn zaczął mówić.

\- Przepraszam, za wczoraj – westchnął – Nie powinienem tak się zachować i na ciebie krzyczeć, i cię wyrzucać, po prostu – jego dolna warga zaczęła drżeć, a do oczu ponownie cisnęły się łzy – T-to dla mnie t-trudne, zwłaszcza te-teraz.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać – jego głos był cichy i niepewny – Masz rację to moja wina, że Greg cię zostawił. Gdybym trzymał się od ciebie z daleka, nic takiego by się nie stało. Nie ukrywam, że marzyłem o tej chwili, ale teraz kiedy widzę w jakim jesteś stanie, żałuję, że tak się stało – głos zaczął mu drżeć, a Louis dostrzegł jak po policzkach spływają łzy. Po raz pierwszy widział jak Harry Styles płacze i to było takie dziwne. Zawsze pewny siebie, wiedzący czego chce, teraz wydawał się taki kruchy i zagubiony - Przepraszam Louis, po prostu nie umiałem sobie ciebie odpuścić. Tak bardzo cie kocham i chciałem, abyś dał mi szansę. Później jeszcze dowiedziałem się, że będę ojcem. Po prostu nie umiałem zostawić tego w spokoju, chciałem być blisko dziecka. Wiem, że to przez to, że ciągle jestem w pobliżu ciebie, ale nie potrafiłem, nie potrafię i nie chcę trzymać się od was z daleka.

\- Harry – wykrztusił szatyn – Wiesz, że… odejście Grega – te słowa nie mogły mu przejść przez gardło – nie spowoduje, że zwiążę się z tobą – _a przynajmniej nie teraz_ , pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Nie chciał robić zielonookiemu nadziei, że kiedykolwiek to się wydarzy.

\- Tak, wiem – pokiwał głową, a kilka loków, opadł mu na twarz, zasłaniając oczy.

Zapanował cisza, niekomfortowa cisza. Ich oczy błądziły wszędzie, byleby nie spojrzeć na siebie. Harry czuł się winny, to przez niego życie Louisa się rozpada. I choć bardzo chciał uszczęśliwić Louisa przy swoim boku, wiedział, że to niemożliwe. On go nigdy nie pokocha.

\- Będę już szedł – podniósł się z fotela, ani razu nie patrząc na szatyna.

\- Już? – nie chciał brzmieć na zawiedzionego, ale nie chciał też zostać sam.

\- Mam ważne spotkanie – wyjaśnił.

\- Oh, w porządku – mruknął.

\- J-jeśli chcesz… - zrobił krótką przerwę, jakby zastanawiał się czy powinien kontynuować – Mogę tu przyjechać po pracy.

\- Byłoby miło – niepewnie spojrzał na Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- W porządku – w jego policzkach ukazały się dołeczki, kiedy się uśmiechnął – A i jeszcze jedno – zatrzymał się będą już przy wyjściu i spojrzał na Louisa – Rozmawiałem z lekarzem. Powiedział, że w piątek będziesz mógł wyjść, jednak nie wolno ci się męczyć. Wiesz, pomyślałem – nagle zrobił się odrobinę nieśmiały – że może, mógłbyś zamieszkać u mnie? Byłbym wtedy spokojniejszy, po za tym…rozmawiałem z moją mamą. Przyznałem się jej do wszystkiego i ona chciałaby cię poznać. Zaproponowała, że przyjedzie i się tobą zajmie.

\- Oh – w tym momencie, tylko tyle był w stanie wypowiedzieć. Zajęty rozpaczaniem i złamanym sercem, nie pomyślał o tym co się teraz z nim stanie. Gdzie się podzieje. Wiedział, że nie powinien być sam, potrzebuje opieki, dlatego też zgodzenie się na propozycję zielonookiego wydawało się najrozsądniejsze – Dobrze.

\- Naprawdę? – twarz Stylesa pojaśniała.

\- Tak, i Harry, mógłbyś wybrać się do mieszkania Grega i zabrać moje rzeczy?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Dziękuję – podarował mu słaby uśmiech.

*****

Piątek szybko nadszedł, co bardzo cieszyło Louisa. Nie lubił przebywać w szpitalu, zwłaszcza, że większość dnia spędzał sam.

W ten dzień Harry wcześniej wyszedł z pracy, aby móc odebrać Lou. Szatyn siedział na łóżku, kiedy wszedł do środka. Błękitne tęczówki od razu spoczęły na nim, a usta ułożyły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Tomlinson wyglądał lepiej niż kilka dni wcześniej. Widać było, że dalej jest zraniony po rozstaniu, jednak było widać poprawę.

\- Gotowy?

\- Tak – powoli zsunął się z łóżka, jedną z dłoni kładąc na brzuchu. Harry pomógł mu założyć płaszcz. Dodatkowo zadbał, aby miał czapkę i szalik. Na zewnątrz było zimno, tak jak przystało na koniec listopada. Objął Louisa i powoli wyprowadził ze szpitala, gdzie na parkingu stał samochód Stylesa.

\- Harry? – niepewnie spojrzał na zielonookiego, kiedy oboje już siedzieli w samochodzie.

\- Tak?

\- Byłeś…um, byłeś po moje rzeczy? – od kilku dni zbierał się w sobie, aby o to zapytać, ale zawsze tchórzył. W końcu to zrobił.

\- Tak, czekają już na ciebie u mnie.

\- A…a widziałeś się z Gregiem? – przełknął głośno, nie był pewny czy chce znać odpowiedź.

\- Nie – westchnął smutno, nie chciał o tym mówić szatynowi – Nie wiedziałem się z nim i…Lou – odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, a ich spojrzenia się spotkały – Greg się wyprowadził.

\- Oh – jego serce zamarło na moment. Jak to się wyprowadził? Gdzie?

\- Nie było jego rzeczy, kiedy tam przyjechałem.

\- A…a zostawił coś? Jakiś list, cokolwiek?

\- Nic takiego nie znalazłem – pokręcił smutno głową – Przykro mi Lou. Zamierzasz coś zrobić z tym mieszkaniem?

\- Nie, ono nie należy do mnie. Jego właścicielem jest Greg – odpowiedział.

Reszta drogi minęła im w ciszy, każdy był pogrążony we własnych myślach.

*****

Louis uwielbiał Anne. Była niezwykle ciepłą i miłą kobietą. W dzień przyjazdu Louisa, powitała go z szerokim uśmiechem i przytuliła do siebie, jakby znali się od dawna. Dbała o szatyna i upewniała się, że zarówno z nim jak i z dzieckiem wszystko jest w porządku. Widziała z jaką miłością patrzy na swojego syna i jak dobrze się dogadują. Harry tracił przy niej tą swoja otoczkę poważnego biznesmena i stawał się zwykłym 25-latkiem, który uwielbia spędzać czas z własną rodziną. To momentami sprawiało, że tęsknił za własną mamą, jednak wiedział, że aktualnie to niemożliwe. Mimo to obiecał sobie, że jak tylko Liz się urodzi, to razem z nią odwiedzi Jay i siostry.

Cieszył się, że postanowił zamieszkać u Harry’ego. Pomimo swoich obaw, czuł się tutaj bardzo dobrze, a Anne dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa. Zresztą odkąd Louis się tutaj pojawił, Harry wracał znacznie wcześniej do domu i nie przepracowywał się tyle, co zdarzało mu się wcześniej, jak twierdziła kobieta.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą robił zielonooki po powrocie, było podejście do Louisa, który zazwyczaj siedział na kanapie. Klękał na podłodze, zbliżając się do brzucha. Witał się z córką, mówiąc jej jak bardzo ją kocha i składając pocałunki, w miejscach gdzie czuł jej ruchy. Ta sytuacja zawsze rozczulała Louisa i sprawiała, że jego serce biło szybciej. Dopiero później, po należytym przywitaniu się z maleństwem, witał się z resztą domowników.

*****

\- Dzień dobry Anne – przywitał się z kobietą, wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Dobry Lou – odwróciła się w kierunku szatyna, z szerokim uśmiechem – Siadaj, robię właśnie śniadanie – położyła na blacie kubek z herbatą – Jak spałeś?

\- Dobrze, na szczęście Liz się uspokoiła i już nie wierci się w nocy.

\- To dobrze, a jak się czujecie?

\- Bardzo dobrze, naprawdę z nami już wszystko w porządku – sięgnął po kubek i wziął kilka łyków.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy – wyciągnęła na talerz kolejną porcję grzanek, które właśnie wyskoczyły z tostera. Położył je na stole, razem z dżemem, miodem, twarożkiem i powidłami, pozwalając, aby Louis sam wybrał z czym chce. Po chwili położyła jeszcze miseczkę z pokrojonym bananem, jabłkiem i pomarańczami oraz słoik nutelli, na co oczy szatyna zabłyszczały.

\- Kocham cię Anne – powiedział sięgając po czekoladę i rozsmarowując ją na talerzu – Myślałem, że się skończyła.

\- Bo to prawda, ale zadzwoniłam wczoraj do Harry’ego, aby kupił w drodze powrotnej. Wiem jak ją lubisz z owocami, zwłaszcza teraz.

\- Kofam to – powiedział z pełnymi ustami, a w kącikach jego ust był brązowy ślad po czekoladzie – Jesteś najlepsza – dodał, kiedy już przełknął.

Kobieta zaśmiała się, siadając obok Louisa i kładąc na swojego tosta twarożek, który posmarowała powidłami.

Po śniadaniu Louis pomógł posprzątać, chociaż Anne zapewniała go, że to niepotrzebne i powinien odpoczywać. On jednak wywrócił oczami, zapewniając ją, że schowanie kilku rzeczy do szafek i wytarcie stołu, nie zmęczy go.

\- Louis? – odwrócił się w kierunku kobiety, stojąc przy wyjściu z kuchni. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że nagle zrobiła się cichsza i jakby niepewna – Możemy porozmawiać?

\- Oczywiście – wrócił do stolika i usiadł na krześle – Coś się stało?

\- Nie, ja tylko…co planujesz później?

\- To znaczy? – nie bardzo rozumiał o co konkretnie go pytała.

\- Po narodzinach Liz, co planujesz? Odejdziesz? – widział jak nerwowo bawi się palcami.

\- Cóż – podrapał się po policzku – Jeszcze o tym nie myślałem. Ale kiedyś pewnie odejdę. Na pewno nie przez kilka najbliższych miesięcy. Dopiero jak Elizabeth będzie na tyle duża, bym mógł iść do pracy i stanę na nogi, poszukam czegoś dla siebie.

\- Tak myślałam – westchnęła smutno – Wiesz, że Harry pozwoli ci tu zostać na zawsze?

\- Tak, wiem. Jednak nie chcę, aby przez to robił sobie nadzieję, że coś pomiędzy nami będzie. Lubię go, widzę, że się stara i chce naprawić to co zrobił, ale nie sądzę, aby kiedyś pomiędzy nami było coś więcej.

\- Wiem jak cię skrzywdził. Powiedział mi wszystko, łącznie z odejściem twojego chłopaka. Wiem, że nie powinnam tłumaczyć jego zachowania, ale chcę, abyś wiedział, że to też moja wina. To jak razem z mężem wychowaliśmy Harry’ego, miało wpływ na to, że potraktował cię tak, a nie inaczej. Ja i Des, nie mieliśmy za dużo w młodości. Dlatego chcieliśmy, aby nasze dziecko miało wszystko czego zapragnie, aby nigdy mu niczego nie brakowało. I właśnie to dawaliśmy Harry’emu, zawsze miał to co chciał, nigdy nie usłyszał słowa nie. Wiem, że to złe. Nie powinno tak być, ale zbyt późno się zorientowałam. Nauczony, że zawsze miał to co chciał, nie umiał się odnaleźć w sytuacji, kiedy ty, jako pierwszy mu odmówiłeś. Nie wiedział jak się zachować, co zrobić i załatwił to, prawdopodobnie jednym z najgorszych sposobów. Oczywiście nie bronię go, powiedziałam mu co myślę o jego zachowaniu i chyba coś zrozumiał, jednak gdybym wcześniej dostrzegła swoje błędy wychowawcze nigdy by coś takiego się nie stało.

\- Nie powinnaś się tym tak zadręczać – położył swoją dłoń, na jej – Może i to miało jakiś wpływ na Harry’ego, ale ma on swój własny rozum. Nie jest głupi i powinien dostrzec, że to co zrobił jest złe.

\- Tak wiem, ale nie chcę, abyś miał do niego żal. On naprawdę cię kocha Lou, ciebie i wasze dziecko. Widzę jak jest szczęśliwy, kiedy może mieć was tutaj. Nie mówię, że masz go pokochać, nawet o to nie proszę, bo wiem, że to nie jest takie łatwe. Jedynie o co cię proszę to o danie mu szansy. O to, abyś pozwolił mu chociaż trochę bardziej się do ciebie zbliżyć.

\- Anne – westchnął – To nie takie proste.

\- Wiem, i wiem, że nie powinnam o to prosić. Jednak tak bardzo chcę, aby był szczęśliwy. Nawet nie wiesz jaki był przybity, kiedy mi to wszystko mówił. To było zaraz po tym jak wyrzuciłeś go z sali.

\- Ja… - i co on miał zrobić? Nie miał pojęcia. Nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek pokochał Harry’ego. Było zbyt wcześnie na to, Greg dopiero co odszedł, a on cały czas go kochał. Jednak nie umiał odmówić, kiedy patrzyła się na niego smutnymi, załzawionymi oczami – Spróbuję, ale niczego nie obiecuję.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się. Zbliżyła się do szatyna i lekko przytuliła – Bardzo ci dziękuję Lou.

*****

Tego samego dnia, Louis siedział na kanapie, przeskakując po kanałach telewizora i potwornie się nudząc. Anne robiła pranie i nie mogła mu dotrzymać towarzystwa. Czuł jak jego powieki się przymykają, a jego ogarnia senność. W sumie mógłby się trochę zdrzemnąć. Był na granicy snu, kiedy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Niechętnie otworzył oczy i sięgnął po komórkę. Na wyświetlaczu migało imię jego siostry.

\- Lottie? – odebrał, marszcząc brwi, nie wiedząc o co może chodzić.

\- Louis, gdzie jesteś? - słyszał, że była zdenerwowana.

\- W domu – odpowiedział.

\- To czemu nie otwierasz, jak dzwonię pod drzwi. Ani ty, ani Greg nie odpowiadacie – dopiero teraz się zorientował, że Lottie nic nie wiem o jego przeprowadzce i rozstaniu.

\- Mieszkam teraz gdzie indziej – wyjaśnił.

\- Jak to? – domyślał się, że w tej chwili marszczy brwi.

\- Wszystko ci wytłumaczę, jak się spotkamy – podał jej nowy adres i się rozłączył.

Przez kolejne 20 minut kontynuował skakanie po kanałach, po czym powoli podniósł się z kanapy i podreptał do kuchni, aby wstawić wodę na herbatę. Lottie powinna tu dotrzeć w ciągu 10 minut. I się nie mylił.

Podszedł otworzyć drzwi, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek. Za nimi stała niska blondynka z oczami takiego samego koloru jak jego.

\- Louis – podeszła do brata, przytulając go.

\- Hej Lottie – wymruczał w jej włosy.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spojrzała na jego spory brzuch.

\- Dobrze, ostatnio miałem małe problemy, ale już wszystko w porządku – poprowadził ja do kuchni, gdzie zalał dwa kubki herbaty i położył an stoliku.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zmarszczyła brwi – Gdzie Greg? – dopytywała.

\- Um…rozstaliśmy się.

\- Co, czemu? Zostawił cię z dzieckiem?

\- To nie jego dziecko, nie ma wobec niego zobowiązań – starał się być obojętny, jednak te słowa go bolały.

\- Teraz mieszkasz sam? Stać cię na to mieszkanie?

\- Nie, mieszkam tu z Harrym i jego mamą – bał się jak jego siostra zareaguje na tą informację.

\- Harrym? Ojcem dziecka?

\- Tak – przełknął ciężko ślinę.

\- Zwariowałeś? – syknęła – Po tym co ci zrobił? – oczywiście blondynka nie znała każdego szczegółu, ale to co wiedziała pozwoliło jej znielubić Stylesa.

\- Lottie, wiem co zrobił. Jednak nie mogę być teraz sam, a on chce się zająć mną i dzieckiem. On nie jest taki zły, naprawdę stara się to wszystko naprawić.

\- Jak sobie chcesz – burknęła – Ale nie podoba mi się to.

\- Lottie, proszę - westchnął - Daj temu spokój. Teraz po…

Przerwało mu pojawienie się Anne w pomieszczeniu.

\- O, wiedzę, że mamy gościa – uśmiechnęła się na widok panny Tomlinson.

\- Anne – zaczął Louis – to moja młodsza siostra, Charlotte. Lottie, to Anne, mama Harry’ego.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitała się grzecznie, wstając i podając dłoń kobiecie.

\- Dzień dobry, miło mi cię poznać – uścisnęła ja.

\- Panią również – uśmiechnęła się do kobiety i Louis wiedział, że Anne już zdobyła sympatię jego siostry.

\- Louis, wychodzę do sklepu. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Nie dziękuję.

\- W porządku, zaraz wrócę. Zresztą Harry powinien wrócić w ciągu kilku minut.

Anne pożegnała się z nimi i po chwili usłyszeli trzask zamykanych drzwi.

\- Więc Lottie, co się dzieje?

\- Przyjechałam, ponieważ nikt nie zapłacił za leczenie mamy. Chciałam się dowiedzieć czemu, myślałam, że coś się stało, ale teraz rozumiem, skoro Greg odszedł… Mojej i Fizzy pensji nie starczy.

Jak mógł o tym nie pomyśleć? W ogóle nie przyszło mu do głowy, że kiedy Greg odszedł nie ma kto płacić za leczenie Jay. I co on miał teraz zrobić? Jednym wyjściem był Harry, ale nie chciał ponownie wchodzić w to bagno. Bał się, że Styles znów zacznie to wykorzystywać. Jednak z drugiej strony zmienił się. Stara się i nawet Anne powiedziała, że dotarło do niego to co zrobił. Może powinien go poprosić o pomoc.

\- Wróciłem! – usłyszał głęboki, lekko zachrypnięty głos i automatycznie odwrócił głowę w kierunku wyjścia z kuchni. Poprosi go! – Mamo? Lou?

\- W kuchni – odkrzyknął i po chwili w pomieszczeniu pojawił się zielonooki. Zdziwił się widokiem blondynki, z kolei dziewczyna posłała mu złowrogie spojrzenie.

\- Harry to moja siostra, Lottie. Lottie, to właśnie Harry – mężczyzna podszedł do niej podając jej dłoń, którą ta z niechęcią uścisnęła.

\- Harry? – spojrzał w górę na Stylesa – Mam prośbę.

\- O co chodzi Lou? – usiadł na wolnym krześle.

\- Czy mógłbyś pożyczyć mi pieniądze – spytał wpatrując się w swoje złączone dłonie, kręcąc młynka kciukami.

Usłyszał jak jego siostra zasysa głośno powietrze. Domyślał się, że ten pomysł jej się nie do końca spodobał.

\- Obiecuję, że kiedyś wszystko oddam, jednak w tej chwili…

\- Co się dzieje? Louis? – w jego głosie można było usłyszeć troskę.

\- Potrzebuję pieniędzy by zapłacić za leczenie mamy. Do tej pory Greg się tym zajmował, ale odszedł i…

\- Hej, Louis – położył dłoń na tych mniejszych, należących do Louisa – Popatrz na mnie – poczekał chwilę, aż błękitne tęczówki spoczną na nim – Będę płacił za to. W porządku? Nie masz się czym martwić i proszę nie rób tego. Wiesz, że to może ci tylko zaszkodzić..

\- Tak, wiem – pokiwał głową – I dziękuję – uśmiechnął się.

Wszystkiemu przypatrywała się Lottie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Cóż – zaczęła zwracając na siebie uwagę – Będę się zbierać. Obiecałam Fizzy, że szybko wrócę.

\- Odwieźć cię? – zaproponował Styles.

\- Nie trzeba – pokręciła przecząco głową – I dziękuję Harry – uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i Louis miał nadzieję, że może jego siostra z czasem przekona się do chłopaka i zapomni o tym co zrobił. Tak jak on to zrobił.

\- Naprawdę dziękuję ci – nachylił się cmokając mężczyznę w policzek. Czym go zaskoczył, jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Postanowił spełnić prośbę Anne i dać szansę Harry’emu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie tego żałować.

*****

Tygodnie mijały i powoli zbliżali się do dnia porodu. Przez cały ten czas Louis starał się, być bardziej otwartym dla Harry’ego. Pozwalał mu się do siebie zbliżyć i jak na razie tego nie żałował. Harry okazał się naprawdę miłym i zabawnym facetem. Znając go takiego, aż ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że ten mężczyzna, kiedyś go tak krzywdził. Styles naprawdę uważał, aby nie zranić Louisa i dziecko, a kiedy szło coś nie tak i się sprzeczali, jak najszybciej przepraszał szatyna. Zbliżyli się do siebie, jednak nie było mowy o żadnym zakochaniu ze strony Louisa. Co najwyżej mógł być odrobinkę oczarowany nowym Harrym, ale nic więcej. Jego serce cały czas tęskniło za Gregiem i bolało po rozstaniu.

Akcja porodowa rozpoczęła się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Harry był w pracy i miał ważne spotkanie, z kolei Anne wyszła do sklepu. Louis w pierwszej chwili nie miał pojęcia co robić, jednak po uspokojeniu umysłu, wziął telefon i zadzwonił do mamy Stylesa. Kobieta powiedziała, że już wychodzi i do 15 minut będzie w domu. Równo po tym czasie przekroczyła próg, znajdując szatyna na kanapie z grymasem bólu. Pomogła mu dostać się do samochodu i zawiozła do szpitala, gdzie zajęli się nim lekarze. Jeszcze przed zabraniem Louisa skontaktowała się z synem, nie interesując się tym, że ma ważne spotkanie. Właśnie rodziło się jego dziecko i uważała, że jego miejsce jest przy Louisie. Oczywiście gdy tylko Harry dowiedział się co się dzieje, przeprosił ludzi z którymi się spotkał, tłumacząc co się dzieje i wyszedł. Dotarł pod szpital równo z Anne i Louisem. Przez cały poród towarzyszył szatynowi, za co ten był mu wdzięczny, chociaż nie odpuścił sobie posłania paru niemiłych epitetów i komentarzy w stronę mężczyzny.

Oboje się popłakali, kiedy doktor Brown podał im maleńką Elizabeth. Od razu uznali ją za najpiękniejsze dziecko na świecie. Na główce miała ciemne włoski, a jej lekko rozchylone powieki pokazywały błękitne oczy. Byli tak bardzo szczęśliwi, w końcu ich mała kruszynka była z nimi.

Po wszystkim śpiącego Louisa zabrali do innej sali, a Elizabeth na badania.

*****

Z trudem uniósł swoje ciężkie powieki, jednak udało mu się to. Jego wzrok spoczął na kanapie w kącie pokoju i w tej chwili miał wrażenie, że to najpiękniejszy widok, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Harry siedział na kanapie, na rękach trzymając ich córkę. Delikatny uśmiech zdobił jego twarz, a oczy pełne miłości nie odrywały się od małej. W tej chwili miał ochotę zrobić zdjęcie, aby już na zawsze zachować ten widok. Louis poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza. Postanowił się rozproszyć, nim jego myśli i uczucia popłynęłyby w nieodpowiednim kierunku.

\- Harry? – jego głos był zachrypnięty.

\- Louis – spojrzał na szatyna z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Mogę? – wyciągnął ręce w kierunku dziecka.

\- Oczywiście – podszedł do łóżka, przysiadając na brzegu i podając mu dziewczynkę. Na ustach Louisa od razu pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy spojrzał na córkę. Była śliczna i należała do niego. Nie mógł wierzyć, że ją miał. W tej chwili był niezmiernie wdzięczny Harry’emu. Zrobił co zrobił, ale gdyby nie on, nie miałby teraz w swoich ramionach małej Elizabeth. Greg zawsze mu mówił, że chce dzieci, ale nie teraz. Uważał, że to za szybko. Z kolei Tomlinson, już od dawna czuł się na to gotowy.

\- Louis – spojrzał na Stylesa, którego wzrok był wbity w noworodka, ale po chwili uniósł go na szatyna – Dziękuję ci. Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi być przy was, pomimo tego, że dla ciebie nie skończyło się to dobrze. Dziękuję za danie szansy i przede wszystkim dziękuję za Liz. Tak bardzo się cieszę, że ją mam. Kocham ją i kocham ciebie. Kocham was oboje i dziękuję ci za to wszystko – w jego zielonych oczach błyszczały łzy, ale szatyn wiedział, że to ze szczęścia.

\- Też ci dziękuję – posłał mu uśmiech.

\- Mi? – nie krył zaskoczenia.

\- Tak. Dziękuje, że się mną zająłeś po odejściu Grega i również dziękuję ci za Liz. Gdyby nie ty, nie miałbym jej teraz.

W tym momencie twarz Harry’ego jaśniała. Usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechu, a w policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki. Nachylił się nad szatynem i pocałował go w czoło.

\- Kocham cię Lou – wychrypiał.

Tomlinson poczuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzi dziwny, ale przyjemny dreszcz.

*****

Niedługo potem Louis z małą Elizabeth wrócili do domu. Przez cały czas pobytu w szpitalu, dziewczynka zdołała podbić serce rodziców i siostry Harry’ego oraz rodzeństwa Louisa. Wszyscy byli w niej nieodwołalnie zakochani.

Anne została jeszcze kilka dni z nimi, aby szatyn mógł dość do siebie po porodzie i jakiś tydzień później, zostawiła ich trojkę samą. Harry od razu wziął się za remont pokoju gościnnego, w którym spała jego mama, tworząc tam pokój dziecięcy, do tego czasu kołyska znajdowała się w sypialni Louisa. Niedługo potem, mała Liz spędzała noce w swoim nowym pokoiku. Louis nie ukrywał, że był pod wrażeniem, kiedy go zobaczył. Styles uparł się, aby samemu całe pomieszczenie odnowić i dotrzymał słowa, a pokój wyszedł mu pięknie. Lawendowe ściany, biały sufit oraz tego samego koloru mebelki. Wrzosowe firanki w oknach, a na jednej ze ścian były namalowane wrzosowe i białe kwiatki – oczywiście tym zajął się przyjaciel Harry’ego, Zayn, którego Louis miał okazję już wcześniej poznać. Pokoik był śliczny.

Kiedy Elizabeth miała około miesiąca, Louis postanowił odwiedzić swoją mamę, aby i ona mogła poznać wnuczkę. Harry pojechał z nim, chociaż obawiał się reakcji Jay. Miał świadomość tego, że kobieta wie jak wyglądała kiedyś relacja pomiędzy nim, a jej synem. Jak się okazało nie miał się czym martwić. Kobieta przyjęła go bardzo ciepło, choć - kiedy Louis wyszedł nakarmić Liz - powiedziała mu, że ma się pilnować i więcej nie skrzywdzić jej syna.

Pomiędzy Harrym i Louisem było coraz lepiej. Louis czuł się naprawdę dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Wspólnie opiekowali się córką. Widział jak Harry jest w to zaangażowany, widział jak zakochany był w dziewczynce i śmiał się, że Liz jest córeczką tatusia. Mówił wszystkim, że Harry należy do tych ojców, którzy uważają, że ich 30 letnia córka jest za młoda na chłopaka. On mu zawsze wtedy, z oburzeniem odpowiadał, że to nic śmiesznego i jego zdaniem nie istnieje chłopak, który zasługiwałby na jego księżniczkę. Niestety Louis zauważył, że Harry ma zamiar zrobić ten sam błąd co jego rodzice. A mianowicie, rozpieszczać małą i dawać jej wszystko co najlepsze. Wiedział, że będzie musiał go stopować i już teraz starał się to robić.

Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki Harry nie mówił Louisowi jak bardzo go kocha. Kiedyś w ogóle nie reagował na te słowa. Jednak od pewnego czasu zauważył, że jego serce zaczynało szybciej bić, a w brzuchu pojawiało się przyjemne trzepotanie. Nie chciał tego, wiedział co to może oznaczać, ale nie był pewny, czy dobrym pomysłem jest zakochanie się w Harrym Stylesie. I tu nawet nie chodziło o Grega. Wspomnienia dalej bolały, owszem. W końcu byli ze sobą 5 lat i rozstali się w dość nie przyjemny sposób. Jednak nie bolało to już tak samo mocno jak kiedyś. Jakiś czas temu doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma się tym co zadręczać. Greg najwyraźniej go nie kochał. Przecież gdyby było inaczej, walczyłby o niego, zamiast tego wolał odejść. Mimo to, coś go powstrzymywało przed daniem szansy nowemu związkowi, a konkretnie jemu i Harry’emu.

*****

Wyszedł z łazienki i planował udać się do pokoju Liz, gdzie Harry próbował ją uśpić, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Szybko udał się w tamtym kierunku, nie chcąc, by gość, rozbudził jego córkę. Co oczywiście się nie udało i po chwili usłyszał donośny płacz. Westchnął cicho, wiedział, że teraz Harry będzie musiał zaczynać od nowa.

Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, otwierając je i zamarł. Nie spodziewał się tam zobaczyć tej osoby. Greg James we własnej osobie stał po drugiej stronie. Jego twarz nic nie wyrażała, była pusta.

\- Greg? – wykrztusił – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Tylko się upewniam – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby – Wróciłem, bo cię kocham i nie potrafię żyć bez ciebie – kiedyś te słowa przyspieszyłyby bicie serca Louisa, jednak teraz wywołały u niego tylko lekki smutek, w końcu 5 lat wspólnego życia to dużo – Chciałem się pogodzić i spróbować jeszcze raz. Wtedy doszły do mnie słuchy, że mieszkasz u tego dupka i jak widać to prawda. A zarzekałeś się, że nigdy z nim nie będziesz – wytknął mu.

\- O nie – zirytował się, już dawno zniknęła jego miłość do mężczyzny, teraz był tylko gniew za to jak go potraktował – Nie będziesz o mnie tak mówił. Mówiłem, że nigdy nie zostawię ciebie dla niego. Gdybyś był przy mnie, dalej bylibyśmy razem. To ty mnie zostawiłeś i wyjechałeś bez słowa. Harry się zajął mną i Liz, a także zadbał o moją rodzinę.

\- I to powód, aby wskakiwać mu do łóż… - nie skończył, ponieważ dłoń szatyna zderzyła się z jego policzkiem, pozostawiając czerwony i bolący ślad.

\- To, że z nim mieszkam, nie znaczy, że z nim sypiam. Nie mam pracy, potrzebuję pomocy, a on mi ją daje – syknął, gniewnie mrużąc na niego oczy.

\- Lou? – usłyszał za sobą i razem z Gregiem spojrzeli w głąb mieszkania. Harry stał ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy, w ramionach trzymając śpiącą Elizabeth.

\- To mogłeś być ty – szatyn odwrócił się, w jego głosie pobrzmiewał smutek – To ty mógłbyś trzymać teraz Liz na rękach i usypiać. To z tobą mógłbym tworzyć rodzinę, jednak wszystko zniszczyłeś. Możesz mieć pretensje tylko do siebie – i z tymi słowami zamkną drzwi przed nosem Jamesa. Nie miał ochoty go dłużej oglądać.

Oparł się o drzwi, przymykając oczy. Nie żałował tego co się teraz stało. Wręcz przeciwnie, czuł jakby jakiś ciężar został z niego zdjęty, jakby ta jedna rzecz była mu potrzebna, aby móc się całkowicie od tego odciąć i ruszyć dalej.

\- Louis – uniósł wzrok widząc zmartwiony wzrok Harry’ego, który cały czas stał w tym samym miejscu – Wszystko w porządku?

_Tak, teraz wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku._ Teraz wiedział czego chce i nie bał się dać szansy. Potrzebował tylko tej jednej rzeczy, aby to sobie uświadomić.

Podszedł do zielonookiego, stając na palcach i ostrożnie, aby nie przygnieść córki, złożył lekki pocałunek na ustach mężczyzny, czym wprawił go w osłupienie.

\- Tak, teraz już wszystko dobrze – chwycił dłoń, ciągle oniemiałego Stylesa i pociągnął w stronę pokoju ich córki.

Postanowił dać mu szansę, dać im szansę. Oczywiście nic na szybko, chciał zrobić to powoli, ale czuł, że to dobry wybór.


	4. Dodatek - Córeczka tatusia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz przyprowadza do domu swojego chłopaka.

Cicha muzyka sączyła się z radia, znajdującego się w kuchni. Przyjemne zapachy zapiekanki warzywnej i pieczeni, roznosiły się po całym domu, docierając do najmniejszych zakamarków i wywołując pracę ślinianek.

Louis położył dzbanek z wodą, z cytryną i miętą, na stole, tym samym kończąc go nakrywać. Odwrócił się, wzrokiem trafiając na zdjęcie ślubne, jego i Harry’ego, które stało na kominku. Uśmiechnął się szeroko na wspomnienie tamtych czasów.

Patrząc się teraz, z perspektywy tych lat nie żałował, że dał Harry’emu szansę. Oczywiście na początku nie było łatwo, wszystko działo się powoli, ale z czasem pokochał go i był w stanie zaufać mu na tyle, aby stworzyć związek, co miało miejsce rok po narodzinach Liz. Kolejny rok minął, nim Harry mu się oświadczył i 6 miesięcy później został Louisem Stylesem. Niecałe 3 lata po ślubie, szatyn po raz drugi zaszedł w ciąże i 9 miesięcy później na świecie pojawił się ich syn, Nicolas. Przez te wszystkie lata, Harry codziennie się starał. Na każdym kroku pokazywał Louisowi jak bardzo kocha jego i ich dzieci, jakby bał się, że jego mąż w każdej chwili uzna, że nie chce z nim już być.

Louis posiadał cudowną rodzinę, którą kochał ponad wszystko i nie zamieniłby tego, na nic innego.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na zdjęci, nim opuścił salon i wszedł do kuchni. Jego wzrok od razu uciekł w kierunku stołu, gdzie siedział jego 10-letni syn i odrabiał zadanie domowe. Widział jak w skupieniu marszczy brwi i przygryza końcówkę ołówka. Chłopiec był wierną kopią Harry’ego, w przeciwieństwie do siostry, która po Stylesie miała tylko dołeczki.

\- Tatusiu – jęknął Nick, spoglądając na szatyna – Dlaczego muszę teraz robić to zadanie?

\- Ponieważ będziemy mieć gościa i później może nie być czasu – po raz kolejny odpowiedział na to samo pytanie.

\- Wszystko przez Liz – burknął urażony, zakładając ręce na piersi – Gdyby sobie nie wymyśliła, że przyprowadzi kolegę, mógłbym teraz się bawić, a zadanie zrobić po obiedzie.

\- Nick, uspokój się i dokończ matematykę, nie zostało ci dużo – spojrzał na syna surowo, zamykając piekarnik, do którego przed chwilą zaglądał.

\- Tacie się to nie spodoba – dodał, ale wrócił do kończenia zadań z matematyki.

\- Nicolas – ostrzegł chłopca.

Wiedział dobrze, że jego syna ma rację. Jednak przypominanie tego, wcale mu nie pomagało. Miał zamiar zrobić wszystko, co jest w stanie, aby popołudnie i wieczór minęło w przyjemnej atmosferze. Wiedział jak bardzo zależy na tym Elizabeth.

_\- Tatusiu – usłyszał cichy głos swojej córki. Oderwał wzrok od garnka, w którym mieszał sos i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny._

_\- Hej Liz, nie słyszałem, kiedy wróciłaś – jego uśmiech zniknął, a brwi się zmarszczyły, kiedy zobaczył zmartwienie na twarzy córki – Co się stało skarbie?_

_Założyła pukiel brązowych włosów za ucho i zbliżyła się do ojca, opierając o blat._

_\- Bo…wiesz, chodzi o to, że…mam prośbę – spojrzała niepewnie w błękitne oczy Louisa, dokładnie takie same jak jej._

_\- Słucham skarbie – uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco._

_\- Chciałabym jutro kogoś przyprowadzić – w końcu z siebie wykrztusiła._

_\- I tym się tak przejmujesz? – zdziwił się – Przecież wiesz, że możesz zaprosić kogo chcesz._

_\- No tak, ale…tojestmójchłopak – powiedziała szybko, przez co szatyn nie zrozumiał, ani słowa._

_\- Słucham? Mogłabyś powtórzyć?_

_\- Chcę zaprosić do domu mojego chłopaka – tym razem powiedziała to powoli._

_\- Och – przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoją córkę, nie miał pojęcia, że jest zakochana – To…to cudownie – uśmiechnął się – Chętnie go poznam._

_\- W to nie wątpię – jej usta ułożył się w słabym uśmiechu, który po chwili zniknął – Tylko co z tatą?_

_No tak, co z Harrym? Nie od dziś było wiadomo, że Liz była jego ukochaną córeczką i gdy tylko w jej pobliżu pojawiał się jakikolwiek chłopak, dość szybko znikał za sprawą mężczyzny._

_\- Naprawdę mi na nim zależy – kontynuowała – To nie jest jak z wcześniejszymi chłopakami. My…mu już spotkamy się pół roku – spuściła wzrok, było jej wstyd, że dopiero teraz mówi o tym tacie._

_\- Pół roku? – był zaskoczony tą informacją._

_\- Tak – skinęła głową – Przepraszam, że wcześniej ci nie powiedziałam, ale chciałam mieć pewność, że tata na razie się nie dowie. Ja go chyba kocham i nie chcę, aby uciekł jak reszta._

_\- W porządku skarbie – wyłączył palnik pod garnkiem i zbliżył się do córki, obejmując ją i przytulając do siebie – Zrobimy tak, nie powiemy na razie nic tacie. W ten sposób będziemy mieć pewność, że pójdzie do pracy, zamiast czekać w domu, aż przyjdziecie – oboje zachichotali, kiedy przypomnieli sobie ostatnią wizytę chłopaka Liz. Harry specjalnie wziął wolne, aby być w domu, gdy wrócą. Nie minęło 10 minut, jak chłopak nagle sobie przypomniał, że musi coś zrobić i wyszedł. Elizabeth przez tydzień nie odzywała się do ojca – Zrobię na obiad jego ulubione danie i jak wróci postaram się go przygotować i poproszę, aby się zachowywał. Dobrze?_

_\- Tak – pokiwała głową, mocniej wtulając się w Louisa – Dziękuję tatusiu._

_\- Nie ma za co skarbie – pocałował ją w głowę. Miał nadzieję, wrócić do gotowania, jednak dziewczyna zamiast się odsunąć, dalej wtulała się w jego ramiona – Coś ty taka przylepna dzisiaj? – zaśmiał się._

_\- Lubię twój zapach – mruknęła w koszulkę szatyna._

_\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi – zachichotał – Jak byłaś mała, musiałem dawać ci moją koszulkę, abyś poszła spać. W innym wypadku, nie było mowy, abyś spała sama – dziewczyna zachichotała, a jej drobne ciało zatrzęsło się w ramionach ojca._

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go trzask drzwi. Wyszedł z kuchni, w momencie, gdy w salonie pojawiła się jego córka z obcym mu chłopakiem. Widział jak oczy dziewczyny błyszczą, a na jej twarzy gości szeroki uśmiech, ukazując dołeczki. Z kolei chłopak, uśmiechał się nieśmiało, a jego oczy nerwowo krążyły po pomieszczeniu, aż spoczęły na szatynie.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się grzecznie – Jestem Matt – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Louisa.

\- Witaj, miło mi cię poznać – uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, chcąc dodać mu otuchy.

\- Pana również.

\- Tatusiu skończyłem – z kuchni wybiegł Nick, ale zatrzymał się widząc nieznajomego – Cześć – zwrócił się do Matta – ty musisz być chłopakiem Liz – chłopak skinął głową i wymamrotał swoje imię – Jestem Nick i wiesz co, wydajesz się fajny. Mam nadzieję, że tata pozwoli ci chodzić z Liz – na te słowa ciało chłopaka spięło się, nie bardzo wiedział co to znaczyło i z lekkim strachem spojrzał na Louisa myśląc, że to o niego chodzi.

\- Dobra, Nick skończ gadać głupoty – odezwał się szatyn – Idź pozbieraj książki z kuchni i schowaj do plecaka. Możecie iść na razie na górę – zwrócił się do nastolatków – Zawołam was na posiłek.

Wrócił do kuchni, ponownie sprawdzając zapiekankę i pieczeń, które były w piekarniku.

*****

Wyłączył piekarnik, spoglądając na zegar, który wisiał na ścianie. Było po 16.00 i Harry powinien w każdej chwili wrócić do domu. Odwrócił się z zamiarem opuszczenia kuchni, kiedy zderzył się z kimś, a silne ręce zatrzymały się na jego biodrach.

\- Wróciłem – usłyszał głębokie mrukniecie tuż przy swoim uchu, a po jego kręgosłupie przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Cześć Harry – uniósł głowę, napotykając zielone tęczówki. Stanął na palcach i złożył pocałunek na ustach męża.

\- Cześć kochanie – jeszcze raz cmoknął ukochanego – Co tak smacznie pachnie?

\- Coś co bardzo lubisz – odpowiedział z uśmiechem – Słuchaj Harry, jest sprawa – zaczął, ale wzrok zielonookiego skupił się na Nicku, który z naburmuszoną miną wszedł do kuchni, wpatrując się w podłogę.

\- Cześć łobuzie – chłopiec uniósł wzrok, a jego twarz od razu się rozjaśniła, kiedy zobaczył mężczyznę.

\- Tata – podbiegł do niego, pozwalając, aby wziął go na ręce i pocałował w czoło.

\- Coś ty taki naburmuszony był? – zapytał syna, odstawiając go z powrotem i poprawiając zabłąkanego loczka, który opadł na oczy chłopca.

\- Liz nie pozwala mi wejść do jej pokoju – ponownie się naburmuszył, zakładając ręce na piersi – A ja chciałem tylko porozmawiać z jej chłopakiem.

Louis zesztywniał słysząc słowa syna i od razu spojrzał na męża, chcąc zobaczyć jego reakcję.

\- Daj spokój Nick – zaśmiał się - co ty…czekaj co? – zmarszczył brwi – Jakiego chłopaka? Louis? – spojrzał na męża.

\- Liz zaprosiła dzisiaj swojego chłopaka. Chciała, abyśmy go poznali – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Czemu nic o tym nie wiem? – oburzył się.

\- Zgadnij – Louis założył ręce na piersi i uniósł brew.

\- Oni są teraz u Liz? – spytał.

\- Tak.

\- Sami? I ty na to pozwoliłeś? Louis to nieodpowiedzialne! – odwrócił się i wyszedł z kuchni.

Szatyn pobiegł za nim i na szczęście udało mu się zatrzymać zielonookiego, nim ten zaczął się wspinać po schodach.

\- Harry, gdzie ty idziesz – stanął przed mężczyzną, popychając go lekko, aby się odsunął.

\- Na górę, muszę się upewnić, że nic nie robią.

\- Nie, daj jej trochę prywatności.

\- Prywatności? Louis, czy ty siebie słyszysz? Przecież oni w tej chwili mogą robić dosłownie wszystko – próbował przejść obok męża, ale ten go powstrzymywał.

\- Mówiąc wszystko, masz na myśli sex?

Widział jak na te słowa Harry lekko pobladł, a jego pieści zacisnęły się.

\- Widziałem jak się całowali – wtrącił się Nick.

\- Słyszałeś?! – wybuchł.

\- Nick, idź umyć ręce i zawołaj Liz z Mattem na posiłek – spojrzał gniewnie na syna i wrócił wzrokiem do męża – Liz nie jest głupia. Chyba nie myślisz, że będą to robić, kiedy jesteśmy w domu.

\- Co? – wciągnął głośno powietrze – Myślisz, że ona już to robi? P-przecież ma dopiero 16 lat.

\- Harry, uspokój się! Liz dorasta, więc nie oczekuj, że dalej będzie się zachowywać jak twoja mała córeczka. Nie wiem, czy ma już za sobą pierwszy raz i wydaje mi się, że to nie do końca nasza sprawa. Jest mądrą dziewczyną i ufam jej. Po za tym przypomnij sobie, co ty robiłeś w jej wieku, na pewno święty nie byłeś.

\- No nie, ale… - jego twarz była zbolała.

\- Harry – przerwał mu – Liz zależy na tym chłopcu. Wydaje się być miły i Nick go polubił. Masz się zachowywać, rozumiesz?!

\- A-ale…

\- Chcesz, aby twoja córka ponownie nie odzywała się do ciebie przez tydzień?

\- Nie – spuścił głowę i w tym momencie wyglądał tak bardzo bezradnie, że Louis miał ochotę go przytulić.

\- Więc zachowuj się i nie zraź tego chłopaka do naszej rodziny, a w szczególności do Liz. Rozumiesz?

\- Ale Lou, co jeśli on nie jest odpowiedni? Co jeśli on ją skrzywdzi?

\- Harry, przestań! – chwycił dłoń męża i pociągnął do salonu, kiedy usłyszał jak Nick woła ich córkę – Nie możesz jej tak chronić. Jest zakochana i nic nie możesz z tym zrobić. Daj temu chłopakowi szansę.

\- Postaram się – burknął.

\- Kocham cię – cmoknął go w policzek.

W salonie pojawili się nastolatkowie, razem z Nickiem. Louis uśmiechną się szeroko i szturchnął swojego męża, aby również się uśmiechnął, a nie wyglądał tak pochmurnie. Widział ja Matt niepewnie spogląda na Harry’ego.

\- Tato – Liz przerwała ciszę, zwracając się do mężczyzny i posyłając mu uśmiech – To mój chłopak Matt.

\- Miło mi pana poznać – zbliżył się, wyciągając dłoń. Styles ujął ją mocno, jak zauważył szatyn. Szybko zareagował kładąc dłoń na ramieniu męża, aby się opamiętał, nim zmiażdży dłoń chłopaka.

\- Siadajcie – wskazał na stół – Już przynoszę jedzenie. Nick, pomożesz mi.

\- Dlaczego ja? – jęknął, ale poszedł za ojcem.

Po chwili w piątkę siedzieli przy stole. Louis próbował wciągnąć Matta do rozmowy i sprawić, aby poczuł się komfortowo, ale spojrzenie Harry’ego, wbite w nastolatka, wcale nie pomagało. Szatyn, co jakiś czas kopał męża, pod stołem dając muz nać, aby przestał, jednak to nic nie zmieniło. Jednak nie licząc, czujnego śledzenia, każdego ruchu chłopaka, Harry zachowywał się przyzwoicie. Po posiłku Matt pożegnał się z państwem Styles i z ulgą wymalowaną na twarzy wyszedł z domu, odprowadzany przez Liz.

Harry od razu podszedł do okna, z którego miał widok na podjazd.

\- Harry? Co ty robisz? – wzdrygnął się, słysząc głos niebieskookiego. Odwrócił głowę, napotykając zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Sprawdzam co się dzieje – ponownie wyjrzał przez okno.

\- Daj im spokój i pomóż sprzątać – powiedział, jednak nie dostał żadnej reakcji ze strony mężczyzny – Harold, w tej chwili.

\- Ale Lou… - jęknął.

\- Jeśli w tej chwili się nie odsuniesz od okna, śpisz na kanapie – zarządził.

\- Nie możesz wyrzucić mnie z własnego łóżka – zaprotestował.

\- Założysz się – uniósł brew.

Harry poddał się i z westchnieniem odsunął od okna. Podszedł do stołu, biorąc w dłonie brudne talerze i zanosząc do kuchni. Wrócił do salonu, gdzie była już jego córka.

\- Dziękuję tato – podeszła do niego, wtulając się w jego ciało. Harry objął ją mocno i usiadł na fotelu, ciągnąc dziewczynę na kolana.

\- Czyli nie było źle? – spytał z nadzieję. Pomimo tego, że nie podobał mu się pomysł, aby szatynka miała chłopaka, nie chciał by była smutna.

\- No cóż… - odsunęła się odrobinę, spoglądając w zielone oczy ojca – Trochę się ciebie boi, ale myślę, że jak będziesz mniej natarczywie się w niego wpatrywał, będzie lepiej. Tatusia lubi, więc nie zniechęcił się. Proszę tato, spróbuj go polubić. Aż tak zły był?

\- Nie słonko – pocałował ją w czubek głowy – Wydaje się być w porządku, ale…musisz mieć chłopaka? – jęknął, na co jego córka zachichotała.

\- Tato, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Lubię go, nie jestem już małą dziewczynką i tak jak moje przyjaciółki chcę się z kimś umawiać.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś już dzieckiem – westchnął smutno – Ale dla mnie zawsze będziesz moją małą dziewczynką.

\- A ty zawsze będziesz dla mnie, moim najukochańszym tatą.

\- Po prostu się martwię.

\- Nie masz o co, mam się dobrze – pocałowała go w policzek – To jak, dasz Mattowi szansę. Przestaniesz go stresować?

\- Postaram się – westchnął.

\- Kocham cię tato – ponownie go pocałował i mocniej wtuliła się w jego ciało.

\- Też cię kocham księżniczko – pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

\- Tato – Nick wpadł do salonu – Chodź, chcę ci pokazać co dzisiaj zrobiliśmy w szkole – mówił podekscytowany.

\- Już łobuzie – chciał wstać, ale Liz dalej była w niego wtulona – Liz mogłabyś wstać?

\- Nie, dobrze mi tutaj – mruknęła, mocniej wtulając się w mężczyznę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się czuły uśmiech.

\- Dalej Liz – jęknął Nick – Ty już miałaś swój czas z tatą, teraz moja kolej.

\- Nie – pokazała bratu język.

\- Tato – jęknął chłopiec.

\- Liz, nie rób mu na złość – Harry był rozbawiony.

\- Ale ja chcę się tylko z tobą poprzytulać – powiedziała niewinnie i spojrzała na niego swoimi dużymi, błękitnymi oczami. To było to spojrzenie, które zawsze wykorzystywał Louis, aby osiągnąć to co chciał, a Harry nie umiał mu wtedy odmówić.

\- Tato – Nick ponownie jęknął.

\- W takim razie Liz idzie z nami – zarządził, przerzucając sobie córkę przez ramię i kierując się za zadowolonym chłopcem. Szatynka pisnęła i zaczęła chichotać.

Louis stał w wejściu prowadzącym do kuchni i przyglądał się wszystkiemu z czułym uśmiechem. Harry był jaki był, miał grzechy z przeszłości, jednak nie miał już tego za złe. Gdyby nie on, nie miałby teraz dwójki cudownych dzieci, wymarzonego domu i szczęśliwej rodziny, którą kochał ponad wszystko.


	5. Dodatek - Pozwól mi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy dziecko śpi, a alkohol uderza do głowy, Louis mu pozwala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaproponowane przez coolkidsdontdance-69

Krążył po pokoju, w dłoniach kołysząc roczną dziewczynkę. Z delikatnym uśmiechem, podziwiał jej śpiącą twarz. Wolną dłonią pogładził zarumieniony policzek. Liz poruszyła się lekko, mocniej zaciskając swoje małe piąstki na koszulce szatyna, a drobny nosek wciskając w jego pierś, jakby lepiej chciała poczuć zapach ojca.  
\- Lou? – uniósł wzrok, słysząc swoje imię. W wejściu stał Harry, a jego błyszczące oczy wpatrywały się w niego – Mówiłeś, że ci zimno, więc rozpaliłem w kominku – zbliżył się do szatyna, zatrzymując za nim i spoglądając na śpiącą córkę.  
\- Dziękuję – odwrócił głowę i pocałował go w policzek. Ponownie spojrzał na Liz – Czas ją odłożyć.  
Podszedł do łóżeczka i umieścił w nim dziecko. Delikatnie wyswobodził swoją koszulkę z jej uścisku, jednak chwilę później przekonał się, że to był zły pomysł. Dziewczynka zaczęła się wiercić, a jej twarz wykrzywiać, co oznaczało, że jeszcze chwila i będzie płakać.  
\- Znowu – zachichotał Styles.  
\- Na to wygląda – westchnął szatyn – Zastanawiam się jak długo to będzie trwać.  
\- Po prostu chce czuć twoją obecność, wtedy czuje się bezpieczniej – mężczyzna pocałował go w skroń – Przyniosę ci nową koszulkę – wyszedł z pokoju dziewczynki.  
Louis ściągnął swoją koszulkę i wsunął ją pod główkę córeczki. Mała od razu się uspokoiła, wczepiając paluszki, jednej z rąk w materiał bluzki. Z czułym uśmiechem obserwował ten widok. Pochylił się, całując dziewczynkę w główkę i skierował się do wyjścia. W korytarzu spotkał Harry’ego, który podał mu sweter. Uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością i szybko założył na siebie sweter, zakrywając nagą pierś.  
\- Chodź kochanie – Harry wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku mniejszego i kiedy ten ją ujął, przyciągnął go do siebie – Co powiesz na lampkę wina?  
\- Chętnie – posłał mu lekki uśmiech i razem skierowali się do salonu.  
Louis usiadł na kanapie, podczas gdy mężczyzna ruszył do kuchni po butelkę wina i kieliszki. Wygodnie się ułożył, przykrywając kocem i czekał na swojego chłopaka. Tak, chłopaka. Przez cały ostatni rok, Harry na każdym kroku, zapewniał szatyna, że warto było dać mu szansę. Z czasem Louis zaczął mu ufać i zakochał się w mężczyźnie. W końcu, kilka dni temu, oficjalnie zostali parą. Styles był tak szczęśliwy, kiedy niebieskooki oznajmił mu, że chce spróbować, że przez cały dzień nie odstępował go na krok, chcąc być blisko niego i najlepiej trzymać w swoich ramionach. Jednak pomimo związku, pomiędzy nimi nie dochodziło do niczego więcej poza pocałunkami. Zawsze, gdy zachodziło to za daleko Louis przerywał. W jego głowie pojawiały się te wszystkie momenty, kiedy Harry zmuszał go do seksu. Strach przed tym i złe wspomnienia nie pozwalały mu, aby pomiędzy nimi wydarzyło się coś więcej.  
\- Proszę – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos mężczyzny. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że zielonooki siedzi obok niego, z dwoma kieliszkami w dłoniach.  
\- Dziękuję – sięgnął po jeden i od razu przyłożył do ust, kosztując odrobinę alkoholu. Harry wsunął się pod koc, obejmując Louisa i również kosztując trunku. Szatyn wtulił się w jego ciało – Miło jest, kiedy w mieszkaniu panuje taki spokój – westchnął. Prawda była taka, że Liz – pomimo 1 roku - była dość głośnym i ruchliwym dzieckiem. A odkąd nauczyła się chodzić, trzeba było mieć ją cały czas na oku.  
\- Tak – pocałował go w czubek głowy.  
Siedzieli wtuleni w siebie na kanapie, z kieliszkami wina w dłoniach. Na przeciwko znajdował się kominek, w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień, podczas gdy oni byli pochłonięci rozmową. Zaczęli rozmawiać o tym co robili w ciągu dnia, przechodząc do planów na najbliższe dni, kończąc na planowaniu wspólnych wakacji, które powoli się zbliżały. Louis zaproponował wyjazd na kilka dni, tylko ich dwóch, uważając, że to mogłoby im pomóc i ich związkowi. Czas w samotności, tylko oni sami, bez małej Liz, którą trzeba się opiekować. Pierwszą reakcją Harry’ego był sprzeciw. Twierdził, że nie ma mowy, aby zostawił swoją małą księżniczkę w domu, nawet jeśli wiedział, że będzie pod najlepszą, możliwą opieką – pod opieką jego matki. Ostatecznie Louisowi udało się go przekonać, pod warunkiem, że to będzie krótki wyjazd i zaraz potem wyjadą gdzieś wspólnie, razem z córką. Przez cały ten czas, opróżnili butelkę wina, i rozpoczęli następną. Jednak pochłonięci sobą, nawet nie zauważyli, że było tego za dużo.  
Louis z entuzjazmem opowiadał o miejscu, w które mogliby się wybrać z małą. Było to miejsce, które odwiedził jak był mały, z rodziną i chciałby ponownie tam pojechać. Harry z szerokim uśmiechem obserwował zarumienioną twarz ukochanego, jego błyszczące tęczówki i szeroki uśmiech, kiedy z zapałem opowiadał o swoich wakacjach. Tak bardzo go kochał i dalej nie mógł uwierzyć, że w końcu może Louisa nazywać swoim. Do tego miał cudowną córkę, którą kochał z całego serca.  
Styles przysunął się jeszcze bliżej szatyna i złożył pocałunek w jego włosach. Przesunął się na czoło, skroń, policzek, szczękę. Wytaczał sobie drogę pocałunkami, aż napotkał wąskie, różowe usta, które tak kochał. Pocałunek z początku był lekki, delikatny. Louis nie protestował, zarzucił ręce na kark mężczyzny, przyciągając go bliżej. Harry zassał dolną wargę ukochanego, na koniec lekko ją przygryzając. Usta szatyna opuścił jęk, a Styles to wykorzystał, wsuwając w nie swój język i pogłębiając pocałunek. Pchnął lekko mniejszego, tym samym zmuszając go, aby położył się na kanapie. To odrobinę otrzeźwiło szatyna. Jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić, a panika rozlała się po ciele, kiedy Harry zaczął całować jego szyję i wsunął dłonie pod sweter. Nie czuł się jeszcze na to gotowy.  
\- Harry – próbował odepchnąć od siebie mężczyznę, jednak ten był silniejszy – Harry proszę – czuł jak do oczu cisnął się łzy, a głos zaczyna mu się łamać.  
Styles jednak nie przerywał, dalej całując jego szyję i wystające obojczyki. Mamrocząc jak piękny jest Louis.  
\- Harry – zaszlochał, używając całej swojej siły, aby go od siebie odepchnąć.  
To otrzeźwiło mężczyznę, który natychmiast odsunął się do ukochanego. Z lekkim strachem wpatrywał się w zapłakane błękitne tęczówki.  
\- Lou, co się stało? To moja wina, prawda? Coś źle zrobiłem?  
\- P-po prostu…nie jestem chyba jeszcze gotowy – objął się rękoma, czując jak drży.  
\- To w porządku – przysunął się ostrożnie do szatyna, nie chcąc go przestraszyć – Po prostu…tak bardzo cię kocham. Wiem, że nie raz już ci to pokazywałem, ale chcę również to zrobić w ten sposób. Chcę ci pokazać całą moją miłość do ciebie, że możesz mi ufać, że nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę. Pragnę ci pokazać, jak ważny dla mnie jesteś i jak bardzo chcę się tobą zaopiekować – z każdym słowem był coraz bliżej ukochanego, obejmując go i nachylając się nad ustami mniejszego – Proszę, pozwól mi – wyszeptał w jego usta.  
\- Dobrze, tylko proszę… - jego głos drżał.  
\- Spokojnie, zajmę się tobą – zapewnił go i pocałował.  
Podniósł się z kanapy i wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku, pomagać mu się podnieść. Trzymając się za ręce ruszyli do sypialni zielonookiego, gdzie ostrożnie ułożył szatyna na łóżku. Pochylił się nad nim, ponownie łącząc ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Duże dłonie ponownie wkradły się pod sweter. Powoli pozbywał się z nich kolejnych warstw odzieży, aż zostali bez niczego. Harry z uwielbieniem podziwiał ciało szatyna, całując każdy jego skrawek i mrucząc Louisowi jak jest piękny i jak bardzo go kocha. Duże dłonie pieściły ciało mniejszego, jakby było najcenniejszym skarbem. Louis drżał, a jego ciało waliło jak szalone, jednak nie z powodu strachu, a przyjemności, jaką dawał mu mężczyzna.  
Rozsmarował lubrykant na palcach, usadawiając się pomiędzy nogami ukochanego. Spojrzał w błękitne tęczówki i kiedy otrzymał niemą zgodę, ostrożnie wsunął pierwszy palec. Powoli i delikatnie rozciągał Louisa, dbając, aby go nie skrzywdzić. Podziwiał jak błękitne tęczówki robią się zamglone, policzki są zarumienione, a z rozchylonych ust wydostają się westchnienia i jęki przyjemności.  
\- H-Harry, p-proszę – wysapał.  
Pragnął się z nim w końcu połączyć. Chciał przyciągnął bliżej siebie i pocałować.  
\- Na pewno? – musiał mieć pewność, że nie skrzywdzi szatyna.  
\- T-tak, proszę – potwierdził swoje słowa.  
Styles skinął głową. Powoli wsuwał się w mniejszego, uważnie obserwując jego twarz, aby w każdej chwili mógł dostrzec jakieś ślady dyskomfortu. Zatrzymał się, widząc grymas bólu, za co Louis był mu wdzięczny. Po chwili skinął głową, dając mu pozwolenia na dalszy ruch. Gdy tylko cały wsunął się w ukochanego, Louis owinął ręce dookoła karku mężczyzny, przyciągając go do pocałunku.  
Harry poruszał się w nim powoli, napawając się tym cudownym uczuciem. Czekał dwa lata, aby ponownie mieć Louisa i nareszcie to osiągnął. Chciał, aby każdy z nich zapamiętał ten moment. Chciał, aby to była ich najlepsza noc w życiu.  
\- Kocham cię tak bardzo, Lou – dyszał w jego usta.  
Chciał ciągle mu to mówić, chciał mieć pewność, że szatyn będzie zawsze o tym pamiętał.  
\- Też cię kocham – uniósł odrobinę głowę, łącząc ich usta.  
Wszystko było powolne i delikatne. Harry chciał udowodnić szatynowi, że jest wart szansy i zrobił to. Louis nie miał wątpliwości, że podjął dobrą decyzję. Nie żałował niczego.  
Doszli razem mamrocząc swoje imiona i wyznania miłości, w spuchnięte i spierzchnięte wargi.  
Po wszystkim wyczyścił ich chusteczkami i opadł obok wykończonego szatyna, przyciągając go do siebie. Louis położył głowę na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny, słuchając jak bije jego serce.  
\- Dziękuję Harry – mruknął zmęczony.  
\- Nie masz za co. To ja ci dziękuję, za danie mi szansy – pocałował go w czubek głowy – Kocham cię i jestem tak bardzo szczęśliwy, że postanowiłeś spróbować ze mną. Obiecuję ci, że nigdy cię nie zawiodę. Chcę z tobą spędzić resztę życia. Chcę, abyś był moim mężem i chcę, mieć z tobą więcej dzieci, które będą tak samo cudowne jak Liz.  
\- Też tego chcę – odpowiedział sennym głosem.  
\- Zmęczony?  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową.  
\- W takim razie śpij najdroższy – ponownie pocałował go w głowę i zamkną swoje oczy, również planując odpocząć. Uniemożliwił im to jednak płacz dziecka, dochodzący zza ściany.  
\- Zostań – Harry powstrzymał szatyna, kiedy ten próbował wstać – Ja pójdę – podniósł się z łóżka, sięgając po bokserki.  
\- Ale może być głodna.  
\- Wtedy ją tutaj przyniosę, zostań – cmoknął go w usta i wyszedł z sypialni.  
Po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się mężczyzna, trzymający córkę. Jej główka opierała się o ramię Harry’ego, a oczka były przymknięte. Louis czuł jak jego serce rozpiera miłość do tej dwójki i wiedział, że w tej chwili nie chciałby być w żadnym innym miejscu.


	6. Dodatek - Zwątpienie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy wszystko się dobrze układa, Louis zaczyna wątpić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaproponowane przez Anonima

Nie mógł wierzyć jak jego życie teraz wyglądało. Po odejściu Grega myślał, że to koniec, że na zawsze będzie sam ze złamanym sercem. Jednak teraz miał śliczną, zdrową córeczkę i cudownego chłopaka, który na każdym kroku pokazywał swoją miłość do nich. Był szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że zakocha się w Harrym - w mężczyźnie, który przyczynił się do zniszczenia jego związku z Gregiem. Mimo to pokochał Stylesa i nie żałował niczego co się wydarzyło.  
*****  
Obudził go płacz dziecka, wydostający się z elektronicznej niani. Zakopał twarz w poduszce, chcąc spać dalej, z nadzieją, że Harry się zlituje i pójdzie do Liz. Nikt jednak się nie ruszył z miejsca obok.  
\- Harry – mruknął, chcąc szturchnąć mężczyznę, jednak na nikogo nie trafił. Uchylił powieki, marszcząc brwi i odwrócił się. Nikogo za nim nie było. Zdziwił się brakiem Harry’ego, wczoraj mówił mu, że dzisiaj ma wolny dzień. Wtedy nigdy nie wstawał przed 9.00, a była 7.48.  
Płacz się nasili, więc chcąc czy nie, Louis musiał wygrzebać się z ciepłego łóżka i udać do swojej córki.  
\- Dzień dobry kochanie – nachylił się nad łóżeczkiem, sięgając po dziecko. Płacz ustał, a duże załzawione oczy wpatrywały się w Tomlinsona – Czyżbyś miała dość samotności i dlatego obudziłaś tatusia – zagruchał do Liz, całując ją w policzek – Chodź, zmienimy pieluszkę i zjemy śniadanie – przewinął córkę i wybrali się do kuchni, gdzie na lodówce przyklejona była mała karteczka z wiadomością do niego.

_Dzwonili z firmy, są jakieś problemy. Musiałem jechać, nie wiem, kiedy wrócę._  
Zmarszczył brwi, coś musiało być nie tak. Coś musiało go zdenerwować. Żadnego Lou, kochanie, skarbie. Żadnego kocham cię, przepraszam, tęsknię, jak miał w zwyczaju pisać.  
Nie myśląc dłużej o tej wiadomości, posadził Elizabeth w jej krzesełku i po chwili postawił przed dziewczynką miskę z pokrojonymi bananem i kilka biszkoptów. Podczas gdy Liz jadła, a raczej bawiła się śniadaniem, Louis przygotował swój własny posiłek i zjadł go. Szybko sprzątnął ze stołu i zabierając córkę, wyszedł z kuchni.  
\- Co ty na to, aby wybrać się na zakupy – cmoknął córkę, która pokazała swój uśmiech z kilkoma zębami – Musimy ci kupić jakieś ciepłe ubranka na jesień.  
\- Tak, nie – wykrzyknęła wesoło. Louis zaśmiał się, odkąd nauczyła się tych dwóch słów, zawsze używała ich razem i służyły jej, jako odpowiedź na wszystko.  
\- W takim razie chodźmy, a potem może odwiedzimy tatę.  
\- Tata – krzyknęła z uśmiechem.  
*****  
\- Liz, chodź do mnie – zawołał Louis. Dziewczynka podbiegła do szatyna, wpadając w jego objęcia.  
Byli już po zakupach, gdzie Louis uzyskał odpowiednie brania na jesień dla Elizabeth. Wracając do samochodu, przechodzili obok fontanny stojącej pośrodku centrum handlowego. Oczywiście, jak zawsze, musiał wyciągnąć córkę z wózka i pozwolić jej podejść bliżej.  
Louis pocałował policzek dziewczynki, dmuchając w niego, na co ta zaczęła chichotać.  
\- Louis? – uniósł wzrok z nad córki, słysząc kobiecy głos. Momentalnie jego uśmiech zniknął, a żołądek związał się w supeł. Przed nim stała była dziewczyna Harry’ego – Amber.  
\- A-Amber – próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł z tego tylko grymas. Widział jak wzrok blondynki przesuwa się z niego na Elizabeth.  
\- Macie z Harrym piękną córkę – starała się być miła, ale Lou wyłapał w jej tonie odrobinę chłodu i żalu. Nie dziwił się jej, w końcu to przez niego Harry z nią zerwał.  
\- Dziękuje – instynktownie mocniej przyciągnął córkę, która ułożyła głowę na jego ramieniu, uważnie obserwując nieznaną jej osobę.  
\- Uważaj na niego – powiedziała, czym zaskoczyła szatyna. Zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc o co chodzi.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Widzę, że jesteś w nim zakochany. Źle zrobiłeś, pozwalając, aby rozbił twój związek.  
\- Dalej nie rozumiem – przełknął głośno ślinę. Czuł, że ta rozmowa nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego.  
\- Odejdź od niego, zanim to zajdzie za daleko i zostaniesz skrzywdzony.  
\- Skrzywdzony?  
\- Harry nie potrafi kochać. Myślisz, że mówił prawdę, kiedy wyznawał ci miłość? Wiesz ile razy ja to słyszała? Ile razy zapewniał, że kocha tylko mnie. A później dowiedziałam się, że pieprzył swojego asystenta – wypluła to zdanie – który zaszedł w ciąże i odchodzi ode mnie.  
\- Przepra… - chciał przeprosić, ale kobieta mu przerwała, unosząc rękę, aby dać znać, żeby zamilkł.  
\- Nie przepraszaj. Wiem, jak to wyglądało. W końcu twój związek też zniszczył. Po prostu odejdź od niego, nim on to zrobi łamiąc ci serce. Harry nie umie kochać, mówi tak, ale to nie prawda. Jest po prostu dobrym manipulantem, który umie sobie owinąć ludzi dookoła palca. Pomyśl trochę, przypomnij sobie jak niszczył twoje życie. Na pewno go nienawidziłeś i chciałeś, aby dał ci spokój. A jednak zakochałeś się w nim i jesteście razem. Nigdy by do tego nie doszło, gdyby nie umiał tak dobrze manipulować ludźmi. Pomyśl nad tym – poklepała go lekko w ramię i odeszła, pozostawiając Louisa z mętlikiem w głowie.  
Nie powinien myśleć o tym, co Amber mu powiedziała. Przecież mogła kłamać, będąc zazdrosną i złą, że Harry ją zostawił. Harry zapewniał go o swojej miłości nie tylko słowami, ale i czynami. Kochał jego i ich córkę. Mimo wszystko kobiecie udało się zasiać w nim ziarenko niepewności. Co jeśli jednak miała rację i wszystko co Harry mu mówił było kłamstwem. Co jeśli jednak miała rację i Styles nim manipulował. W końcu musiał się z nią zgodzić. Był czas, kiedy nienawidził Harry’ego, zniszczył jego związek i wykorzystywał, mimo to zakochał się w nim.  
Wybudził się z zamyślenia, kiedy Liz zaczęła się wiercić w jego ramionach. Spojrzał na córkę, która z niezadowoloną miną, próbowała wydostać się z objęć ojca. Wsadził ją do wózka i skierował się na parking.  
Postanowił nie myśleć o tym, co Amber mu powiedziała. Na pewno nie miała racji i z zawiści chciała rozwalić ich związek.  
Dotarł do samochodu, zapinając Liz w jej foteliku. Następnie do bagażnika schował wózek i torby z zakupami, po czym zajął miejsce za kierownicą. Spojrzał na zegarek, dochodziła 12.30. Pomyślał, że mógłby pojechać do firmy Harry’ego i zabrać, aby coś zjedli.  
\- To co skarbie? Jedziemy odwiedzić tatę? – odwrócił głowę spoglądając na dziewczynkę, która posyłała mu uśmiech z kilkoma zębami, krzycząc „Tak, nie” – Tak, też sądzę, że to dobry pomysł.  
Budynek firmy znajdował się dość blisko, więc droga szybko im minęła. Zatrzymał się na parkingu i wyciągnął dziewczynkę z jej fotelika. Pomachał do Jane – recepcjonistki, kiedy przechodził przez główny hol i chwilę później jechał już windą na odpowiednie piętro.  
Asystentki Harry’ego nie było przy biurku. Poczuł nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku, przypominając sobie słowa Amber. Nie, nie może o tym myśleć. To, że asystentki nie ma tutaj nie znaczy, że Harry ją pieprzy. Mogła zanieść mu jakieś dokumenty, mogła iść do toalety, albo po kawę.  
Odpędzając te myśli podszedł do drzwi, za którymi krył się gabinet. Postawił Liz na ziemi i zapukał. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, otworzył drzwi.  
\- Cześć skarb… - zaczął wesoło, jednak nie skończył. Jego serce przyspieszyło i ponownie poczuł nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku, na widok przed nim.  
Przy biurku siedziała drobna kobieta. Jej czarne włosy były upięte w koński ogon, a na twarzy miała delikatny makijaż, który podkreślał jej urodę. Była bardzo ładna, a jej szara koszula, jak na gust Louisa, miała zbyt wiele odpiętych guzików. Harry pochylał się nad nią, zdaniem szatyna byli za blisko siebie, a duża dłoń mężczyzny spoczywała na jej ramieniu. Wyglądało, jakby przeglądali jakiś dokumenty, jednak w tym momencie oboje z zaskoczeniem wpatrywali się w Louisa.  
Szatyn ocknął się, kiedy usłyszał pisk córki, która ucieszyła się na widok Harry’ego i podbiegła do niego na swoich króciutkich nóżkach.  
\- Louis – Styles był zaskoczony widokiem swojego chłopaka i córki – Co ty tu robisz? – zdążył spytać, nim spojrzał na Liz, która już stała przy nim i szarpała nogawkę jego spodni, aby ją podniósł – co oczywiście zrobił.  
\- Byliśmy z Liz na zakupach, zbliża się jesień, a nie miałem dla niej ubrań. Jest pora lunchu i pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy pójść coś zjeść – uśmiechnął się lekko, podchodząc do niego.  
\- Ni… - zaczął, ale przerwał mu kobiecy głos.  
\- Harry – Harry? Czy Louis dobrze usłyszał? – To wszystko, czy…  
\- Na razie skończyliśmy Elen – spojrzał na brunetkę – Możesz iść na nieść poprawki i wyślij do Smitha, aby jeszcze raz sprawdził.  
\- Dobrze – skinęła głową. Pozbierała dokumenty z biurka i opuściła gabinet.  
\- Louis, nie mam czasu – odpowiedział, zajmując krzesło, które chwilę wcześniej zwolniła kobieta, i posadził Liz na swoich kolanach. Dziewczynka od razu sięgnęła w kierunku biurka.  
\- Ale to tylko 30 minut, góra godzina – próbował dalej.  
\- Louis – jego głos zrobił się ostry – Mamy tu problem, więc jestem zawalony robotą. Nie mam czasu.  
\- Oh – poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Pierwszy raz Harry zachowywał się w ten sposób w stosunku do niego – W porządku – podszedł odebrać córkę od kędzierzawego – To może przygotuję coś dobrego na kolację? – zaproponował – Na co miałbyś ochotę?  
\- Nie trudź się, nie wiem, kiedy wrócę – burknął, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Jego spojrzenie było wlepione w ekran laptopa.  
\- Ok – skierował się do drzwi. Będąc przy wyjściu postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz – Kocham cię – nie dostał odpowiedzi.  
Wrócił do domu, przez całą drogę powstrzymując łzy. Czyżby Amber miała rację i Harry go nie kocha. Znajdzie sobie kogoś innego, może nawet to będzie jego nowa asystentka, i odejdzie, zostawiając Louisa i Liz samych. Powinien iść za radą kobiety i przestać się angażować w ten związek. Taki był jego plan, kiedy kładł się w wielkim, zimnym łóżku sam.  
*****  
Krzątał się po kuchni, nucąc pod nosem piosenkę, która leciała w radiu. Co chwilę jego wzrok uciekał w kierunku salonu, gdzie bawiła się Liz. Uśmiechnął się widząc jak dziewczynkę kręci się po pokoju, z pluszakiem w ręce i śpiewa coś po swojemu. Tak bardzo ją kochał, była jego oczkiem w głowie. Do dziś nie raz, nie wierzył, że ma ją obok siebie. Ją i Louisa, uważał się za niezwykłego szczęściarza.  
Kiedy śniadanie było gotowe postawił talerze na tacy, obok kubków z herbatą. Wiedział, że wczoraj nie potraktował szatyna zbyt dobrze, kiedy przyszedł do gabinetu. Był zirytowany i zmęczony, a musiał poradzić sobie z problemem w firmie, dlatego był dość chłodny w stosunku do ukochanego. Właśnie dlatego, w ramach przeprosin, pozwolił mu dzisiaj dłużej pospać, wstając do płaczącej Liz, nim ta zdążyłaby obudzić szatyna i postanowił przygotować dla niego śniadanie do łóżka.  
Najpierw pomógł Elizabeth dostać się na piętro. Zaprowadził ją do sypialni, sadzając na łóżku, gdzie ciągle spał Louis. Wrócił do kuchni po tacę ze śniadaniem i kiedy wszedł do sypialni szatyn siedział na łóżku, trąc zaspane oczy. Liz siedziała na jego kolanach. Obserwował jak pochyla się całując główkę dziewczynki. Uwielbiał obserwować Louisa i ich córkę razem.  
\- Dzień dobry kochanie – podszedł do łóżka, kładąc na nim ostrożnie tacę i siadając obok. Nachylił się do Louisa cmokając go w policzek.  
\- Hej – odpowiedział nawet na niego nie patrząc.  
\- Zrobiłem śniadanie – podsunął tacę bliżej szatyna.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział, sięgając po kubek herbaty i biszkopta, którego Harry przygotował z tartym jabłkiem dla ich córki, i podał go dziewczynce.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Zwalił jednak winę na fakt, że Louis dopiero został obudzony, więc mógł nie mieć humor.  
Stał się bardziej podejrzliwi, kiedy Louis zachowywał się w ten sposób przez cały dzień. Nie patrzył na Stylesa, kiedy rozmawiali, chociaż te rozmowy polegały głównie na udzielaniu odpowiedzi na pytania, które zadawał mu kędzierzawy. Nie pozwalał się pocałować, ogólnie starał się unikać kontaktu fizycznego. Naprawdę nie wiedział o co może chodzić. Czy Louis był obrażony o wczorajszy dzień? Nie mógł znieść tej niepewności, dlatego wieczorem, kiedy Liz smacznie spała już w swoim pokoju, a oni przygotowywali się do snu, zapytał o to.  
\- Louis, co się dzieje? – odchylił kołdrę wsuwając się pod nią.  
\- Nic- wzruszył ramionami, kładąc się na swojej stronie łóżka.  
\- Nie kłam, proszę cię – odwrócił się w kierunku Louisa – Jeśli chodzi o wczoraj to przepraszam, ale naprawdę miałem ciężki dzień. Nie chciałem być taki wobec ciebie.  
\- Myślę, że powinienem się wyprowadzić – odpowiedział wpatrując się w sufit.  
\- Co? – usiadł na łóżku, patrząc się z góry na szatyna – Dlaczego? Kocham cię, myśla…  
\- Przestań – wycedził, czując jak do jego oczu napływają łzy.  
\- Przestać co? – był zdezorientowany.  
\- Przestań kłamać – poniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i po raz pierwszy tego dnia spojrzał na Stylesa.  
\- Kłamać? Kiedy cię okłamałem?  
\- Przed chwilą, powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz. To było kłamstwem.  
\- Słucham? Skąd ci przyszedł ten pomysł do głowy?  
\- Nie ważne – ponownie się położył, odwracając plecami do Harry’ego. Próbował zasnąć, ale poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Kędzierzawy odwrócił go na plecy i zawisł nad nim.  
\- Dla mnie ważne – jego wzrok był zirytowany.  
Louis uciekł spojrzeniem, jednak nic to nie pomogło. Dalej czuł jak para zielonych tęczówek go przenika.  
\- Spotkałem Amber – niepewni zerknął na kędzierzawego – twoją byłą dziewczynę.  
\- To ona ci coś naopowiadała, prawda? - Tomlinson skinął głową.  
\- Powiedziała, że nie umiesz kochać. Manipulujesz mną i kłamiesz – zaczął wyjaśniać – Powiedziała, że jej też mówiłeś, że ją kochasz. Mówiła też, że gdybyś mną nie manipulował nigdy bym się z tobą nie związał po tym, jak rozbiłeś mój związek z Gregiem. I to…  
\- Pojawiły się u ciebie wątpliwości – przerwał mu Harry. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu, właśnie się dowiedział, że Louis zwątpił w jego miłość.  
\- Tak, ale to nie one sprawiły, że jej uwierzyłem – wyjaśnił.  
\- A co?  
\- Ty  
\- Ja? – jak mógł do tego doprowadzić? Nigdy nie chciał, aby Louis zwątpił w jego miłość – Jak? Kiedy?  
\- Wczoraj. Nie było cię rano, a wiadomość była taka zimna. – tłumaczył – Później przyszedłem do biura i byłeś taki nieprzyjemny, dodatkowo twoja asystentka…  
\- Elen? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- To jak blisko siebie wtedy byliście i jeszcze mówiła po imieniu do ciebie.  
\- Louis – westchnął – mnie i Elen nic nie łączy. Pracowaliśmy, aby poprawić umowy. Stałem za nią, kiedy ona nanosiła poprawki, aby widzieć gdzie jest błąd. Przecież z tobą też nie raz tak robiłem. – skinął głową, dając znak, że faktycznie tak było – Wiem, że byłem oschły dla ciebie, kiedy chciałeś tylko spędzić ze mną trochę czasu, ale byłem zestresowany problemami w pracy. Nie chciałem, naprawdę.  
\- A co z ty, że jej też wyznawałeś miłość? – mruknął cicho.  
\- Co? Nigdy – zaprotestował – Lou, mówiłem ci dlaczego z nią byłem. Nie kochałem jej nigdy. Może czasami wymsknęło się mi „kocham cię”, ale nigdy nie miałem tego na myśli. To było tylko dla świętego spokoju. Louis – spojrzał prosto w błękitne tęczówki, kciukami gładząc jego policzki - Ciebie kocham i to jest szczera prawda. Ty i Liz, jesteście moim całym życiem.  
\- Też cię kocham – odpowiedział, a z jego oczu wypłynęły łzy – Przepraszam.  
\- Nie masz za co, to ja przepraszam za moje zachowanie – zniwelował całkowicie ich odległość i połączył usta w czułym, pełnym miłości pocałunku – Proszę nigdy nie wątp w moją miłość do ciebie.  
\- Nie będę – zapewnił go.  
Ta noc była wypełniona westchnieniami i cichymi jękami. Nawzajem badali każdy skrawek ciała kochanka. Dzielili namiętne pocałunki, a powietrze było gorące i naelektryzowane. Tej nocy kochali się, starając się zapewnić drugiego o swojej miłości.


	7. Dodatek - Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg wraca i chce odzyskać Louisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaproponowane przez Anonima

Louis wszedł do kuchni, głośno ziewając i pocierając zaspane oczy. Włosy odstawały mu w różnych kierunkach, miał na sobie za dużą koszulkę Stylesa, która odsłaniała jego obojczyki i spodnie od piżamy. Harry uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Zaspany Louis był uroczy.  
\- Dzień dobry kochanie – Harry odłożył kubek z kawą i podszedł do szatyna, zgarniając go w swoje objęcia. Louis poddał się temu, opierając się o narzeczonego – Wyspałeś się.  
\- Nie – mruknął, mocniej wtulając się w mężczyznę.  
\- Dalej śpiący? – pocałował szatyna w czubek głowy.  
\- Tak.  
\- To wracaj do łóżka – zaproponował.  
\- Nie mogę – westchnął, odsuwając się od kędzierzawego, nalał do czajnika wody i postawił na kuchenkę – Muszę iść z Liz do lekarza, wczoraj zaczęła kaszleć i wieczorem chyba miała gorączkę. A później mamy spotkanie z w sprawie menu i tortu na wesele, pamiętasz?  
\- Oh, tak – przypomniał sobie – Przykro mi skarbie, ale nie dam rady się wyrwać.  
\- Co? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Lou, mam dzisiaj spotkanie, za spotkanie.  
\- Wiedziałeś o tym od dawna – jęknął. Nie chciał iść sam i załatwiać sprawy weselne.  
\- Przepraszam kochanie, nie byłam w stanie ich odwołać, czy przełożyć – podszedł do chłopaka i pocałował go w czoło – Zresztą menu uzgodniliśmy, musimy go tylko potwierdzić – sięgnął po kubek dopijając kawę.   
\- Ale został tort – wyjął kubek z szafki, wrzucił do niego torebkę z herbatą.  
\- Zdaję się na ciebie – podszedł ponownie do szatyna, obejmując go od tyłu – Przepraszam kochanie – pocałował go w policzek.  
\- W porządku – odwrócił się przodem do kędzierzawego, spoglądając w jego zielone oczy.   
\- Muszę iść. Będę wieczorem. Napisz mi później co z Liz – schylił się całując szatyna w usta – Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też.  
*****  
Louis siedział na dość sporej kanapie. Rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Było jasne i dość przestronne. Na jednej ze ścian wisiały zdjęcia, przestawiające wesela, które zostały przygotowane przez tę firmę. Przed Louisem stał mały stolik do kawy, a kawałek dalej normalny stół, gdzie podawano próbki dań i tortów do degustacji. Spojrzał na wózek, który stał obok. Liz aktualnie odbywała swoją drzemkę. Na szczęście dziewczynce nic poważnego nie dolegało, zwykłe przeziębienie, jak zapewnił go lekarz, na co Louis odetchnął z ulgą i poinformował Harry’ego, tak jak o to prosił.   
\- Panie Tomlinson – zwrócił uwagę na drobną szatynkę, która właśnie weszła do środka pchając przed sobą wózek, na którym były kawałki tortu do degustacji – Skoro menu uzgodnione, wybierzmy tort.  
Louis poprawił koc na ciele córki i odszedł w kierunku stołu. Na szczęście nie było problemu ze zdecydowaniem, który powinien pojawić się na weselu. Podziękował kobiecie i podszedł do wózka, gdzie jego córka dalej spała. Dotknął jej czoła, sprawdzając, czy nie ma temperatury, na szczęście było chłodne. Chwycił rączkę wózka i popchnął go w kierunku wyjścia. Nim zdążył dojść do drzwi, one się otworzyły, a do środka ktoś wszedł. Louis nie zwrócił na to uwagi, dopóki przybysz go nie zawołał.  
\- Louis? – spojrzał na przybyszów, słysząc swoje imię. Przed nim stała wysoka kobieta, którą dobrze znał. Na jej twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, kiedy patrzyła się na szatyna. Sara, siostra Grega. Przesunął wzrok na postać za nią, a jego serce odrobinę przyspieszyło, stał tam jego były chłopak – Greg. Ostatni raz widział go, kiedy ten przyszedł do mieszkania Harry’ego, po narodzinach Liz.   
\- Hej – posłał im niezręczny uśmiech. Nie wiedział co James powiedział swojej siostrze o nim – Co tu robicie?  
\- Przyszłam w sprawie wesela i zmusiłam Grega, aby mi pomógł. A ty?  
\- Um…to samo – odpowiedział, przeczesując włosy dłonią. Widział jak wzrok Grega wędruje do lewej dłoni, gdzie na serdecznym palcu błyszczał pierścionek zaręczynowy. Nic jednak nie powiedział.  
\- Och, gratuluję – uśmiech kobiety odrobinę przygasł, mimo to dalej był sympatyczny.  
\- Tata – usłyszeli dziecięcy głosik i trzy pary oczu skupiły się na małej dziewczynce.  
\- Hej skarbie – Louis nachylił się nad córką i wziął ją na ręce, całując w czoło.   
\- Gdzie tata? – mruknęła wtulając twarz w szyję chłopaka.  
\- Tata jest w pracy – powiedział, pocierając jej plecy. Liz była bardzo zżyta z nim jak i z Harrym. Zwłaszcza gdy była chora, chciała mieć oboje rodziców przy sobie.  
\- Chcę do taty – jej głos zaczął się trząść, a w niebieskich oczach zabłyszczały łzy.  
\- Skarbie, tata jest w pracy, ale wrócimy do domu, położysz się na chwilę i jak się obudzisz tata już będzie w domu, dobrze? – spytał, na szczęście dziewczynka przytaknęła.   
\- Zadzwonić? – zapytała szatyna.  
\- Chcesz do taty zadzwonić? – upewnił się.   
\- Tak – przytaknęła.  
\- Pójdziemy do auta i zadzwonimy do taty, dobrze? – dziewczynka zgodziła się i pozwoliła, aby szatyn ponownie umieścił ją w wózku.   
\- Przepraszam – spojrzał na rodzeństwo, które cały czas im się przyglądało – Muszę iść.  
\- W porządku – ponownie głos zabrała Sara – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś porozmawiamy.  
\- Tak – uśmiechnął się słabo i skierował do wyjścia. Kiedy był już na zewnątrz usłyszał dobrze znany mu głos, który go wołał. Zatrzymał się i po chwili obok niego pojawił się Greg.  
\- Lou, miałbyś czas się spotkać? – zapytał wprost, a jego oczach można było dostrzec nadzieję.  
\- Um, dzisiaj nie dam rady.  
\- Nie, w porządku, rozumiem – powiedział – Ale może jutro?  
Przyglądała się Gregowi, zastanawiając nad odpowiedzią. Nie był pewny, czy to dobry pomysł, ale z drugiej strony…  
\- W porządku – zgodził się – Kawiarnia, do której chodziliśmy, o 16.00. Pasuje?  
\- Tak, dziękuję – uśmiechnął się, co Louis odwzajemnił. Miał już odejść, ale jeszcze zatrzymał go mężczyzna – Liz jest śliczna i bardzo podobna do ciebie.  
\- Dziękuję.  
*****  
Harry siedział w salonie, na stoliczku przed nim leżał otwarty laptop, na którym teraz pracował, a Liz siedziała wtulona w jego bok i oglądała bajki.   
\- Wychodzisz? – jego wzrok skupił się na Louisie, który właśnie pojawił się w pomieszczeniu.  
\- Tak, muszę coś załatwić – skłamał. Nie chciał mówić Harry’emu, że spotyka się z Gregiem, bojąc się jak mężczyzna na to zareaguje.   
\- Co? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nic o co powinieneś się martwić – zapewnił go z uśmiechem, podchodząc do kanapy – Na kolaję powinienem wrócić – pocałował mężczyznę – Kocham cię – powiedział z uśmiechem, na co serce kędzierzawego mocniej zabiło. Uwielbiał, kiedy Louis mu to mówił.  
\- Ja ciebie też – położył dłoń na karku szatyna, przyciągając go do jeszcze jednego pocałunku.  
\- Pa skarbie – cmoknął córkę w policzek – Bądź grzeczna dla taty.  
\- Zawsze grzeczna – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, kiwając głową.  
*****  
Gdy Louis przybył do kawiarni, Greg już tam siedział. W najdalszej części pomieszczenia, zaraz przy oknie. Ich ulubione miejsce. Szatyn ruszył w jego stronę, a twarz mężczyzny rozpromieniał się, kiedy go zauważył.  
\- Przyszedłeś.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział, wślizgując się na wolne miejsce.   
Chwilę później pojawiła się obok nich kelnerka, przyjmując zamówienie.  
\- Gdzie masz Liz?  
\- Została z Harrym w domu – wyjaśnił – Jest przeziębiona, więc póki nie jest to konieczne, wolę nie zabierać jej ze sobą – Greg pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu.  
\- Lou, posłuchaj – zaczął mężczyzna – Ja chciałbym cię przeprosić. O ile dobrze pamiętam nasze ostatnie spotkanie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych.   
\- Zapomnij o tym, ja też nie zachowałem się zbyt grzecznie – wtrącił Louis.  
\- Nie, zasłużyłem. Ja…po tym jak odszedłem od ciebie, próbowałem ruszyć z życiem dalej, zapomnieć. Próbowałem wejść nawet w nowe związki, ale się nie udało. Ciągle w mojej głowie siedziałeś ty i Liz – mimo wszystko ją też pokochałem. Postanowiłem wrócić, a kiedy dowiedziałem się, że mieszkasz ze Stylesem, wściekłem się. Wściekłem się na siebie, a wyładowałem to na tobie. Po prostu jak głupi wierzyłem, że mieszkasz sam, że sam zajmujesz się Liz, a Harry nic dla ciebie nie znaczy. A przecież to było oczywiste, że Styles cię kocha i zaopiekuje się wami, więc prawdopodobnie ty również coś poczujesz do niego. Naprawdę przepraszam, za to jak się wtedy zachowałem.   
\- Wiesz, kiedy przyszedłeś wtedy do mnie, nie byłem z Harrym. Owszem mieszkaliśmy razem, ale nic nas nie łączyło. Jednak to ty wtedy popchnąłeś mnie, abym dał mu szansę.  
\- Co?  
\- Twoje pojawienie pomogło mi całkiem się upewnić, że to już nie jest to, że już tej miłości nie czuje. To znaczy, zawsze dla mnie będziesz ważny, jednak to już nie ta miłość, którą cię darzyłem. To pomogło mi również zrozumieć, że to Harry jest teraz tym, z kim chciałbym być. Co prawda nie zostaliśmy od razu parą, ale pomogło mi ruszyć do przodu. Wszystko działo się powoli, aż doprowadziło do miejsca gdzie jestem – cały czas twarz Grega nic nie wyrażała, jednak Louis miał wrażenie, że w jego oczach dostrzegł smutek.  
\- Bierzecie ślub – dopowiedział mężczyzna.  
\- Tak.  
\- W taki razie gratuluję. Harry to szczęściarz – próbował się uśmiechnąć, jednak bardziej przypominało to grymas.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Reszta spotkania minęła im dość miło. Rozmawiali o tym, co robili przez te lata. Wspominali dawne czasy. Atmosfera zrobiła się przyjemniejsza i weselsza. Po wszystkim rozstali się, umawiając na kolejne spotkanie.   
*****  
Widywali się dość często. Pomimo tego, że Louis nie kochał już Grega, dalej uważał go za przyjaciela i mimo wszystko tęsknił za obecnością mężczyzny. Harry oczywiście o niczym nie wiedział, z jego zazdrością, lepiej, aby pozostał nieświadomy. Aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń ukochanego, Louis starał się spotykać z Gregiem, podczas gdy Harry był w pracy.   
*****  
Wyszli z kawiarni, dostrzegając zakorkowaną ulicę. Louis jęknął w duchu, wiedząc, że zajmie mu trochę czasu, aby dotrzeć do domu, a jeszcze musiał odebrać Liz od Lottie.   
\- W takim razie do zobaczenia – szatyn odwrócił się w kierunku mężczyzny, uśmiechając się. Miał zamiar odejść, ale zatrzymał go Greg chwytając za nadgarstek.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę Lou – szatyn spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem – Jest jeszcze coś…  
\- O co chodzi? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Kocham cię! – powiedział wprost, wpatrując się w niebieskie oczy mniejszego.  
\- C-co? – wykrztusił.  
\- Kocham cię, nigdy nie przestałem – jego dłoń zaciskała się na nadgarstku Tomlinsona, aby nie mógł odejść – Wiem, że spieprzyłem i teraz jesteś z Harrym, ale proszę cię, daj mi szansę. Spróbujmy ponownie, a już nigdy cię nie zawiodę.  
\- Greg, co ty…  
\- Proszę Lou – ujął w dłonie twarz szatyna, przysuwając się do niego – Daj mi szansę.  
\- Greg, nie… - próbował odepchnąć od siebie mężczyznę.  
\- Proszę – wyszeptał i nim Louis zdążył zaprotestować, połączył ich wargi. Ciało Louisa zesztywniało, a dłonie opadły po bokach. To było znajome uczucie, bardzo znajome. Jednak to nie było to, co w tej chwili kochał. To nie były usta Harry’ego. Greg odsunął się z delikatnym uśmiechem, który po chwili zniknął, gdy dłoń Louisa zderzyła się z jego policzkiem, pozostawiając czerwony, pulsujący ślad.   
\- To było nasze ostatnie spotkanie – powiedział nadzwyczaj spokojnie i nim Greg ponownie zdążył go złapać, odszedł w kierunku swojego samochodu.  
*****  
Stukał podenerwowany w kierownicę. Miał dość tego korku, w którym stał już od 30 minut. Specjalnie wyszedł dzisiaj wcześniej z pracy, chcąc spędzić popłudnie z Louisem i Liz, jednak póki co tkwił na Londyńskiej ulicy, w swoim samochodzie, czekając aż coś się ruszy. Wyjrzał przez okno, śledząc wystawy sklepowe, dopóki jego wzrok się nie zatrzymał. Serce zaczęło szybciej bić, wywołując potworny ból, a krew zawrzała w żyłach. Tak, na chodniku przed kawiarnią, stał Louis. Jego Louis, jego narzeczony. Jednak nie był on sam, przy nim był Greg i jakby tego było mało, całowali się. Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Louis z Gregiem, nie.  
Oderwał wzrok, słysząc trąbienie za sobą. Okazało się, że korek ruszył do przodu. Podjechał kawałek i skręcił, tym samym zmieniając cel swojej podróży.  
*****  
Anne była w trakcie przygotowywania posiłku, kiedy usłyszał donośny trzask drzwi. Zdziwiła się, ponieważ Robin miał wrócić dopiero za godzinę. Skierowała się do wyjścia z kuchni, jednak nie zdążyła tam dotrzeć, kiedy poczuła jak obejmują się silne ramiona, przyciągając do uścisku. Harry ukrył twarz w szyi kobiety, zaciągając się jej zapachem, a jego ciało drżało.  
\- Harry – objęła go, a jedną dłonią głaskała po włosach – Skarbie, co się stało.  
\- Louis mnie nie kocha – odpowiedział, nie odsuwając się od kobiety.  
\- Co? – zdziwiła się – Poczekaj Harry – odsunęła syna od siebie – Usiądziemy, zaparzę herbatę i wszystko mi opowiesz.   
*****  
\- Harry, a rozmawiałeś z nim? – chwyciła dłoń syna, ściskając ją lekko.  
Właśnie dowiedziała się, co takiego się wydarzyło i nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Takie zachowanie nie pasowało do Louisa. Gdyby rzeczywiście nie kochał jej syna, odszedłby. Nie zdradzałby go. Uważała, że Harry powinien porozmawiać ze swoim narzeczonym.   
\- Po co, czy nie wszystko jasne? Wrócił Greg, Louis potajemnie się z nim spotykał i teraz tylko czekać, aż odejdzie zabierając Liz – dolna warga mężczyzny zadrżała. Nie umiał o tym myśleć. To był jego największy lęk, że Louis pewnego dnia odejdzie, razem z ich córką. I jak widać te obawy się spełniały.   
\- Harry, mimo wszystko powinieneś z nim porozmawiać – Styles nic nie odpowiedział – Wiesz, może zdrzemnij się. Widać, że jesteś wykończony – chłopak pokiwał głową i ułożył się na kanapie. Po pokoju rozniósł się dźwięk telefonu. Harry wyjął go z kieszeni i na wyświetlaczu zobaczył zdjęcie Louisa z podpisem. Nie odebrał. Wyciszył telefon i położył na stolik.  
*****  
Krążył po domu, co chwilę wyglądając przez okno. W dłoni mocno trzymał telefon, co jakiś czas na niego zerkając. Był podenerwowany nieobecnością swojego narzeczonego. Harry już dawno powinien wrócić do domu, dodatkowo nie odbierał telefon. Naprawdę się martwił. W jego głowie pojawiały się same czarne scenariusze. Liz, również mu nie pomagał, co chwilę wypytując o tatę.  
Ostatecznie zdecydował się zadzwonić do mamy Harry’ego. Kobieta dość szybko odebrała.   
\- Halo?  
\- Anne, jest u ciebie Harry? – spytał wprost.  
\- Oh…um…tak, jest – odpowiedziała.  
\- Dzięki bogu – odetchnął z ulgą – Martwiłem się, bo długo nie wracał do domu – wyjaśnił – Ale skoro jest u ciebie, to dlaczego nie odbiera moich telefonów? Czy coś się stało? – czuł jak jego strach powraca.  
\- Wiesz, um… - słyszał, że kobieta czuje się niezręcznie – Harry powinien z tobą o tym porozmawiać. To nie moje zadanie.  
\- W porządku. Wiesz, kiedy wróci do domu?  
\- W tej chwili śpi i wolałabym go nie budzić. Jednak ty mógłbyś tutaj przyjechać.   
Pokiwał głową zapominając, że Anne go nie widzi.   
\- Dobrze – rozłączył się i podszedł do Liz, która układała na podłodze klocki – Chodź skarbie, jedziemy do taty i babci – powiedział, czym wywołał szeroki uśmiech na twarzy córki.   
*****  
Harry stał obok Anne, która zmywała naczynia po kolacji. Pomagał jej wycierając. Usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Kobieta podała ostatni talerz synowi i wycierając dłonie wyszła z kuchni. Po chwili wróciła, a na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech.  
\- Skarbie, to do ciebie – zaraz za kobietą pojawił się Louis, trzymając ich córkę. Jego serce przyspieszyło, a żołądek się skręcił z nerwów.  
\- Tata! – krzyknęła dziewczynka i zaczęła się wiercić w ramionach szatyna. Louis postawił ją na ziemi i Liz od razu podbiegła do Harry’ego, który złapał ja w ramiona.  
\- Cześć księżniczko – pocałował ją w policzek i ponownie wrócił wzrokiem na narzeczonego.  
\- Myślę, że musicie porozmawiać – odezwała się kobieta, podchodząc do syna i zabierając z jego ramion wnuczkę – Zajmę się nią – po chwili już jej nie było w pomieszczeniu.   
\- Harry… - zaczął Louis, chcąc podejść do mężczyzny, ale zatrzymał go jego głos.  
\- Przyjechałeś to skończyć – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.  
\- Skończyć co? – zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiał o czym Styles mówi.  
\- Nasz związek – Louis widział na jego twarzy rozpacz.   
\- Harry o czym ty mówisz?  
\- O tobie i Gregu – warknął – Widziałem was dzisiaj. Widziałem jak się całowaliście – czuł jak krew mu zawrzała na to wspomnienie. Wściekły zacisnął pięści.   
\- Ja… - teraz Louis wszystko rozumiał, czuł jak jego żołądek zacisnął się w supeł – Harry to nie tak, ja…  
\- A jak warknął – teraz był wściekły. Dlaczego Louis nie powie tego wprost, dlaczego chce się tłumaczyć.  
\- Harry – zbliżył się do mężczyzny i ujął jego twarz w dłonie – Nie odchodzę od ciebie. Nie zrywam zaręczyn. Kocham cię.  
\- W takim razie, jak wytłumaczysz to co widziałem?  
\- Owszem, od jakiegoś czasu widywałem się z Gregiem, ale tylko jako przyjaciele. Nic ci nie mówiłem, bo wiedziałem, że będziesz zazdrosny, a nie chciałem się kłócić. To, co widziałeś…to on mnie pocałował. Gdybyś trochę poczekał, zobaczyłbyś jak go policzkuję. Powiedziałem mu, że to nasze ostatnie spotkanie i odszedłem. Mnie i Grega już nic nie łączy – przez cały ten czas spoglądał w oczy narzeczonego.  
\- Czyli nie odejdziesz?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – uśmiechnął się szeroko – Kocham cię i za 3 miesiące mam zamiar zostać twoim mężem.  
\- Też cię kocham – pochylił się i pocałował Louis, po czym mocno do siebie przytulił.  
\- I następnym razem, jeśli wyniknie podobna sytuacja, nie znikaj, tylko wróć do domu porozmawiać ze mną – szatyn mruknął w jego pierś – Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiłem.  
\- Przepraszam kochanie – pocałował mniejszego w głowę.


	8. Dodatek - Strach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis boi się, że Harry ponownie chce go wykorzystać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaproponowane przez Anonima

Wyszedł z łazienki, ubrany w spodnie od piżamy i koszulkę Harry’ego, która na nim wisiała, odsłaniając obojczyki. Od razu skierował się do łóżka. Opadł na miękki materac, a z jego ust wydostało się głębokie westchnienie.  
Ten dzień nie należał do najlepszych. Od rana walczył z bólem brzucha i mdłościami, do tego jakiś czas temu dołączył ból głowy. Podejrzewał, że musiał coś zjeść, co mu zaszkodziło. Jego córka również mu nie pomagała, będąc przez cały dzień marudną i nie chcą opuszczać Louisa na krok. Harry niestety musiał być w pracy do późna. Na szczęście, po powrocie, zaoferował się, że położy Liz, dzięki czemu Louis mógł iść wziąć prysznic i położyć się do łóżka.  
Zawinął się w kołdrę i w tej chwili drzwi zostały otwarte, a do sypialni wszedł Styles. Spojrzał na Louisa, posyłając mu uśmiech, nim zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Jego prysznic nie trwał długo, więc szatyn nie spał, kiedy Harry wrócił do sypialni i położył się na łóżku. Przysunął się do ukochanego, zgarniając go w swoje ramiona. Louis ułożył się, z głową na ramieniu kędzierzawego, tak, aby było mu wygodnie i zamknął oczy z nadzieję, że szybko zaśnie, a rano będzie się czuł o wiele lepiej.  
Harry, miał jednak inne plany na wieczór. Pocałował szatyna w czoło, po czym zaczął zjeżdżać na jego policzki, aż dotarł do ust. Całował go delikatnie, muskając swoimi wargami, jego. Louis oddawał te lekki pocałunki, czując jak jego serce odrobinę trzepocze. Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki Styles nie pogłębił pocałunku, nachylając się nad nim. Wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę szatyna i gładził jego miękką skórę. To już niezbyt spodobało się Tomlinsonowi. Domyślał się, do czego to wszystko zmierza i w tym momencie nie miał ochoty na seks. Był zmęczony i nie czuł się najlepiej.  
\- Harry – jęknął, kiedy usta kędzierzawego przeniosły się na jego szyję. Mężczyzna jednak nie zareagował i dalej składał pocałunki na odsłoniętej skórze ukochanego – Harry – próbował go odepchnąć, jednak Styles nie reagował, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał Louisa.  
Szatyn czuł jak do jego oczu napływają łzy. Zaczynał się bać, że Harry zmusi go do seksu, tak jak kiedyś. Nie zwracając uwagi na Louisa weźmie to, co chce. To bolało, świadomość, że Harry może się z nim nie liczyć.  
\- Harry – spróbował jeszcze raz, jednak kędzierzawy dalej się nie odsunął. Zastanawiał się czemu tak jest, dlaczego nawet na niego nie spojrzy. Czemu ponownie chce go skrzywdzić, przecież mu obiecał.  
Louis nie wytrzymał. Po policzkach potoczyły się łzy, a z ust wydostał szloch.  
To podziałało. Styles od razu uniósł głowę i ze zmartwieniem spojrzał na szatyna. Widział jego błękitne załzawione spojrzenie i ślady łez na policzkach.  
\- Lou, skarbie – zaczął ścierać słone krople – Co się stało? – w jego głosie można było usłyszeć lekką panikę.  
\- Proszę, zostaw – jego głos drżał – Ja nie chcę, nie zmuszaj mnie.  
\- Nie! – położył się obok, obejmując go – Boże, Lou! Przepraszam, nie chciałem. Nigdy cię więcej nie skrzywdzę, przecież ci obiecałem. Przepraszam skarbie – pocałował go w głowę – Nic nie będziemy robić, jeśli nie chcesz, nie zmuszę cię.  
\- Przepraszam, źle się czuję – wtulił się mocniej w ukochanego.  
\- W porządku. Nie masz za co przepraszać. To ja przepraszam, że wcześniej nie przestałem. Wystraszyłem cię, przepraszam – ponownie pocałował szatyna w głowę.  
\- Już dobrze – wymamrotał – Możemy teraz iść spać?  
\- Tak, oczywiście.  
Ułożyli się tak, aby było im wygodniej i Harry pocałował go delikatnie, życząc słodkich snów. Po chwili oboje odpłynęli.


	9. Dodatek - I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry nareszcie się oświadcza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaproponowane przez wronganswerbabe

Minęły prawie 3 miesiące, od kiedy uznał, że czas najwyższy oświadczyć się Louisowi. Chciał w końcu, aby szatyn został jego mężem. Kupił pierścionek i czekał na odpowiedni moment. Problem polegał na tym, że takiego nie było.  
Owszem miało miejsce wiele niesamowitych chwili, jednak jego zdaniem żadna nie była odpowiednią na oświadczyny. Z jednej strony chciał, aby to było coś prostego, prywatnego, ale z drugiej chciał zaskoczyć Louisa.  
Każdego dnia dbał o to, aby pierścionek mieć przy sobie. Nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy nastąpi ta chwila, gdy po czuje, że to jest to. To jest właśnie moment, kiedy powinien upaść przed szatynem i prosić, aby spędził z nim resztę życia. Musiał być przygotowany.  
*****  
Wyszedł z sypialni, kierując się do salony. Przechodząc obok pokoju Liz, zauważył, że drzwi są otwarte. Zbliżył się, opierając o framugę i zajrzał do środka. Louis siedział przy łóżeczku Liz, w dłoniach trzymał książkę z ulubionymi bajkami dziewczynki i cicho jej czytał. Jedynym źródłem światła była mała lamka, na stoliczku nocnym. Harry spojrzał na córkę, jej oczka były zamknięte, oddech spokojny, a do piersi mocno przyciskała swojego ulubionego pluszaka. Koło główki leżała koszulka szatyna, w której dzisiaj chodził. No tak, zapach Louisa pomagał jej spokojnie przespać całą noc.  
Tomlinson skończył czytać i spojrzał na Elizabeth, a na jego twarzy pojawił się czuły uśmiech. Widząc, że mała śpi odłożył książkę i wrócił do łóżeczka. Nachylił się nad dziewczynką, naciągając na nią kołdrę i pocałował w czoło, szepcząc „Kocham się słoneczko”. Harry poczuł jak jego serce mocniej zabiło, przepełnione miłością do tej dwójki. Ten moment był piękny. I to była ta chwila, czuł to. To był idealny moment, aby poprosić Louisa o rękę. Teraz, kiedy kładł ich córkę, a na jego twarzy gościł czuły uśmiech. Teraz, gdy ta chwila była tak bardzo prywatna i rodzinna.  
Harry klęczał już na środku pokoju, w dłoniach trzymając otwarte pudełeczko, w którym znajdował się pierścionek, kiedy Louis się odwrócił. Na twarzy szatyna pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowo nie opuściło jego ust.  
\- Louis, zostaniesz moim mężem? – zapytał wprost. Nie miał przygotowanej przemowy i nie uważał to za konieczne. Codziennie pokazywał szatynowi, ile ten dla niego znaczy. Jego słowa nic by nie zmieniły.  
\- Tak! – krzyknął, natychmiast zakrywając sobie usta i spoglądając za siebie, chcąc sprawdzić, czy Liz dalej śpi. Spała – Tak – powtórzył, ponownie spoglądając na kędzierzawego.  
Styles z szerokim uśmiechem założył mu pierścionek na palec i wstał, od razu obejmując szatyna i przyciągając do pocałunku.  
*****  
Louis krzątał się po kuchni, przygotowując obiad. Harry pracował przy kuchennym stole, a Liz siedziała na środku salonu, pośród swoich zabawek, wpatrzona w ekran telewizora podczas oglądania bajki.  
\- Lou - zaczął Harry, spoglądając z nad laptopa na narzeczonego, który właśnie kroił warzywa na sałatkę.  
\- Hmm - dał znać, że słucha.  
\- Masz jakąś wizję naszego ślubu? – Louis odłożył nóż i odwrócił się w kierunku kędzierzawego – Czas, aby o tym pomyśleć – dodał.  
\- Chciałbym – szatyn wrócił do krojenia – skromnej uroczystości. Tylko moja mama z siostrami, twoja z Robinem, Gemma z rodziną i najbliżsi przyjaciele. Żadnych znajomych, ciotek i kuzynostwa. Niech odbędzie się w jakimś spokojnym i cichym miejscu, najlepiej na zewnątrz i zamiast wesela uroczysty obiad. Tak to widzę – wrzucił pokrojoną marchewkę do miski i podszedł do Harry’ego siadając mu na kolanach – A ty?  
\- Podoba mi się twój pomysł – cmoknął Tomlinsona w policzek, szeroko się uśmiechając.  
\- Na pewno? – spojrzał na niego z niepewnością – Nie chcesz dużej imprezy?  
\- Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia. Tak długo jak ty będziesz przy mnie – zapewnił ukochanego – A twój pomysł naprawdę mi się podoba.  
Louis uśmiechnął się, a dookoła jego oczu powstały urocze kurze łapki. Nachylił się nad Stylesem całując jego usta.  
*****  
Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nareszcie, po takim czasie, ten piękny, drobny chłopak jest jego mężem, i razem z ich córką tworzą rodzinę.  
Przez całą ceremonię mocno trzymał dłoń Louisa, bojąc się, że gdy ją puści chłopak zniknie i zostawi go samego, ze zmiażdżonym sercem. Gdy nadszedł czas przysięgi i usłyszał „tak” z ust szatyna, w jego oczach zabłyszczały łzy.  
Teraz zmierzali razem na niewielką, ale bardzo kameralną i uroczą salę, którą na ten dzień wynajęli tylko dla nich i gości. Pracownicy powitali ich z szerokimi uśmiechami i poprowadzili na miejsce. Obiad był naprawdę cudowny i Harry nie żałował, że zgodził się na skromną uroczystość. Było ich około 30, ale dzięki temu pomiędzy nimi panowała przyjemna i rodzinna atmosfera. Nikt nie narzekał, że nie jest to wielkie wesele.  
Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić, Louis i Harry pożegnali się z Liz, która tą noc, jak i kilka kolejnych miała spędzić w u Anne i udali się do samochodu, który miał zawieźć ich do domu, gdzie czekały na nich zapakowane już walizki, aby następnego dnia mogli je zabrać ze sobą w podróż poślubną.  
Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami, kiedy Harry je otwierał i gdy tylko wejście zostało odblokowane, wziął na ręce swojego chichoczącego męża i przeniósł przez próg.  
\- Witaj w domu panie Styles – wymruczał, spoglądając w błyszczące oczy szatyna.  
\- Dziękuję panie Styles – nachylił się całując kędzierzawego.


	10. Dodatek - Dojrzewanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz zaczyna dojrzewać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaproponowane przez imbumblledi

\- Harry – usłyszał głos swojego męża i oderwał wzrok od ekranu laptopa. Po chwili drzwi do gabinetu się otwarły, a w środku pojawił się szatyn. Na twarz kędzierzawego od razu wpłynął szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Co jest Lou? – oparł się wygodnie na fotelu, odrobinę odsuwając od biurka, jednak nie spuścił wzroku z męża.  
\- Jadę z Nickiem do lekarza – oznajmił, na co Styles zmarszczył brwi w zaniepokojeniu.  
\- Co się dzieje? – położył dłonie na biodrach mniejszego, kiedy ten do niego się zbliżył.  
\- Ma gorączkę i boli go gardło – odpowiedział – Myślę, że wrócimy szybko i zdążę zrobić obiad, ale jeśli nie, to zamów coś – pochylił się i pocałował kędzierzawego w usta.  
\- Tatusiu – oderwali się od siebie słysząc dziecięcy głos. W wejściu stał Nick, który trząsł się z zimna.  
\- Już idziemy skarbie – jeszcze raz cmoknął zielonookiego, mówiąc, że zobaczą się później i skierował się do wyjścia. Po chwili zamknęły się za nim drzwi.  
*****  
Ciche pukanie w drzwi, ponownie przerwało jego pracę. Jak kilka godzin wcześniej, oderwał się od laptopa i zaprosił gościa do środka. Drzwi się uchyliły, a do gabinetu wsunęła się Liz. Widział na jej twarzy niepewność, zachowywała się dość nieśmiało, co zaskoczyło kędzierzawego.  
\- Nie przeszkadzam ci tato? – spytała cicho, podchodząc do ojca.  
\- Nigdy mi nie przeszkadzasz słonko – uśmiechnął się do córki – Co się dzieje Liz?  
\- Um…bo – zatrzymała się przed biurkiem. Była skulona, a wzrok krążył po całym pomieszczeniu, jakby bała się spojrzeć na kędzierzawego – chodzi o to – odchrząknęła, jakby chciała zyskać tym trochę czasu – tato, dostałam miesiączki – w końcu do z siebie wyrzuciła.  
\- To świetnie - odpowiedział z entuzjazmem, czym wprawił Elizabeth w jeszcze większe zmieszanie. Po chwili jednak doszedł do niego sens słów i poczuł jak uderza w niego panika - Czekaj, co?  
\- Mam miesiączkę, tato - powtórzyła.  
Harry po raz pierwszy żałował, że Liz przychodzi do niego z każdym problemem. Zawsze był z tego dumny i cieszył się, że córka tak bardzo mu ufa, jednak teraz…dlaczego nie mogła iść z tym do Louisa? Pomijając to, że nie mogłaby tego teraz zrobić, bo Louisa nie ma.  
\- A skąd wiesz, że to…  
\- Tato - prychnęła lekko oburzona, tym samym przerywając ojcu - Nie jestem już małą dziewczynką. Rozmawiałam o tym z tatusiem, a moje koleżanki mają starsze siostry.  
I jeszcze raz, dlaczego Louisa nie ma. Teraz, kiedy Harry go tak bardzo potrzebuje!  
\- Tato - ponownie zrobiła się nieśmiała, a na jej policzki wkradł się rumieniec - Mógłbyś pojechać do sklepu i kupić mi…  
\- Tak, jasne - przerwał jej, podrywając się z miejsca i zatrzaskując laptopa. Próbował ukryć swoją panikę, ale nie był pewny czy mu się udało - Postaram się szybko wrócić - pocałował ją w głowę i wyszedł z gabinetu.  
W jego głowie panował mętlik. Właśnie jego mała córeczka oznajmiła mu, że dostała okresu. Harry nie ukrywał, że to był dla niego szok. Miał wrażenie jakby dopiero co się urodziła, a on trzymał ją w ramionach, taką maleńką i kruchą. A teraz jego dziewczynka ma 13, prawie 14 lat i zaczyna dorastać. Cóż, skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że jest z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Wiedział co to ze sobą niesie - coraz więcej tajemnic, coraz więcej samodzielności, coraz częstsze wychodzenie z domu, no i zmora Harry'ego, chłopcy.  
Wyszedł na dwór i skierował się do samochodu. Musiał pojechać do sklepu i kupić… Czekaj, co on miał kupić? Co się kupuje, kiedy dziewczyny miesiączkują? Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i zaczął poszukiwać potrzebnych informacji w internecie. Podpaski. No tak, musiał kupić podpaski. Jak mógł być taki głupi i zapomnieć? Ta informacja musiała nim naprawdę wstrząsnąć, skoro nie wiedział czego potrzebuje teraz jego córka.  
Z ciężkim westchnieniem opadł na fotel kierowcy i odpalając samochód, wycofał się z podjazdu.  
*****  
Po raz piąty, a może i 6 przechodził przez alejkę, gdzie znajdowały się podpaski i nie umiał się zmusić, aby sięgnąć po opakowanie. Widział jak pracownicy i klienci zaczynają mu się uważnie przyglądać. W sumie nie dziwił im się, prawdopodobnie mieli go za złodzieja. W końcu po 10 okrążeniu sięgną po małą paczkę i skierował się do kasy. Kiedy podawał je kasjerce czuł jak jego policzki zaczynają go piec i zapewne miały czerwony kolor. Szybko zapłacił i jeszcze szybciej opuścił sklep i wrócił do domu.  
*****  
Ponownie siedział w swoim gabinecie, jednak tym razem nie pracował. Nie był wstanie, po tym co powiedziała mu Liz. Niby nic strasznego, jednak on nie był na takie rzeczy przygotowany. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie przygotowany na dorośniecie jego małej księżniczki.  
Westchnął głęboko i oparł się na fotelu, odwracając w kierunku okna, za którym rozpościerał się widok na ogród i dom sąsiada. Szare chmury pokryły niebo i powoli zaczynały z nich spadać krople wody, które zderzały się z szybą.  
Usłyszał trzask drzwi wejściowych i głos męża, który oznajmiał, że wrócili z Nickiem do domu. Poderwał się z fotela i pognał do holu, gdzie szatyn pomagał malcowi pozbyć się kurtki. Poczekał, aż jego syn zniknie w salonie, po czym podszedł do Louisa i mocno go przytulił.  
\- Dobrze, że już jesteś – powiedział, zaciągając się znajomym zapachem szatyna – Nawet nie wiesz, przez jakie tortury musiałem przejść – wyjęczał.  
\- Co się stało? – niebieskooki odsunął się od męża, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niepokój.  
\- Liz dorasta – westchnął ze zbolałą miną.  
\- Oczywiście, że dorasta – zaśmiał się szatyn, podczas gdy ściągał swoją kurtkę – To normalne – skierował się do kuchni, a kędzierzawy ruszył za nim.  
\- Nie rozumiesz – opadł na krzesło, przy kuchennej wyspie i podążał wzrokiem za mężem, który stawiał wodę na herbatę – Liz dostała miesiączki – powiedział cicho, jednak szatyn go usłyszał.  
\- Oh – wydostało się z ust Louisa, kiedy z lekkim zaskoczeniem spojrzał na Harry’ego.  
\- Tak – westchnął – Przyszła dzisiaj do mnie i mi o tym powiedziała. Nawet nie wiesz jak niezręczne to było, ale najgorsze chwile przeżyłem, kiedy musiałem jej kupić podpaski. Czułem jak ludzie się na mnie gapią – jęknął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
Przez moment panowała cisza, po czym po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się głośny śmiech Louisa. Styles uniósł głowę i ze zdezorientowaniem przyglądał się szatynowi. Nie rozumiał co go tak śmieszy.  
\- Oj Harry, Harry – zaczął, kiedy się uspokoił – Od dawna byłem przygotowany na ten moment i wszystko co potrzebne jest schowane w łazience, w szafce pod umywalką.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Oczywiście – podszedł do męża, zanurzając dłoń w jego włosach i przebiegając przez nie palcami – Wystarczyło do mnie zadzwonić i wszystkiego byś się dowiedział.  
\- Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałem – jęknął, ponownie ukrywając twarz w dłoniach – Oszczędziłbym sobie tego.  
\- Mój biedny mąż – zażartował Louis.  
\- A żebyś wiedział – oderwał dłonie od twarzy, kładąc je na biodrach szatyna i przyciągając do siebie – Potrzebuję teraz pocieszenia.  
\- Zamówiłeś obiad? – zapytał Louis, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał tego, co powiedział kędzierzawy i próbował się odsunąć.  
\- Ja ci mówię o moich traumatycznych przeżyciach, a ty pytasz się o obiad? – zapytał z oburzeniem, jednak kiedy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi ponownie się odezwał – Tak, zamówiłem.  
\- Świetnie – cmoknął męża w usta i chciał odejść, ale ten mu na to nie pozwolił.  
\- A moje pocieszenie – nalegał, przysuwając szatyna bliżej niego.  
\- Co to miałoby być? – zaśmiał się Louis na zachowanie mężczyzny.  
\- Myślę, że coś by się znalazło – mruknął, a na jego usta wpłynął zadziorny uśmiech. Nachylił się i zaczął składać drobne pocałunki na szyi małżonka.  
\- Myślałem raczej o czymś innym – zachichotał szatyn.  
\- Nie ma nic innego, czego bym chciał – zsunął swoje dłonie na pośladki Louisa, lekko je ściskając – Ty jesteś najlepszym pocieszeniem – mruknął i tym razem połączył ich usta w pocałunku.  
\- Blee – usłyszeli dziecięcy głos – Musicie ciągle to robić?  
Oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli w kierunku, skąd dochodził głos. W wejściu stał Nick, ubrany w swoją piżamę.  
\- Nick, wracaj na kanapę pod koc – rozkazał Louis, posyłając niezadowolone spojrzenie chłopcu.  
\- Jestem głodny – jęknął.  
\- Tata zamówił coś do jedzenia, zaraz powinno być. Zmykaj pod koc.  
Chłopiec skinął głową i po chwili już go nie było.  
\- To co z moim pocieszeniem? – upomniał się kędzierzawy.  
\- Wieczorem – cmoknął usta męża i opuścił kuchnię, kierując się do pokoju córki, aby z nią porozmawiać.


	11. Dodatek - Nicolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Harry spodziewają się drugiego dziecka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaproponowane przez badgomezblood, z małym dodatkiem od LokkiHazza

Siedział w gabinecie, próbując się skupić na pracy, co było dość trudnym zadaniem. Jego wzrok co chwilę uciekał do zdjęcia, które stało na biurku. Przedstawiało Louisa i ich 5-letnią córkę. Uwielbiał tę fotografię, mógłby się w nią wpatrywać godzinami. Dwie najważniejsze osoby w jego życiu. Liz była śliczną dziewczynką, niezwykle podobną do szatyna, co cieszyło Harry'ego. Jedyne co miała po kędzierzawym to dołeczki, które towarzyszyły jej uśmiechowi.   
Po raz 10 w ciągu ostatniej godziny zerknął na swój telefon. Był dzisiaj nerwowy. Louis od kilku dni źle się czuł i dzisiaj miał się udać do lekarza. Harry prosił go, aby od razu po wizycie dał mu znać i teraz, cały w nerwach, czekał na jakiś odzew ze strony jego męża. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko będzie w porządku.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go pukanie do drzwi. Po zaproszeniu, w gabinecie pojawiła się jego asystentka.  
\- Panie Styles, przesyłka do pana - podeszła do biurka i położyła na nim małe pudełko.  
Harry był zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się niczego. Nic nie zamawiał. Mimo to podziękował kobiecie i kiedy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, sięgnął po pudełko.  
Było w niebiesko-białe paski i na pokrywce przyklejona była biała kokarda.  
Otworzył je i zajrzał do środka. W oczy od razu rzuciło mu się małe, białe pudełeczko. Wyciągną je i otworzył. Wewnątrz znajdował się test ciążowy z pozytywnym wynikiem. Zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi. Czy ktoś robił sobie z niego żarty? Po co ktoś miałby przysyłać mu test ciążowy?   
Jeszcze raz zajrzał do pudełka i tym razem dostrzegł białą kopertę. Szybko ją wyciągną, otwierając z nadzieją, że w środku będą jakieś wyjaśnienia. Wewnątrz znajdowało się zdjęcie USG, a pod spodem było napisane “Louis Styles, 14 tydzień”.  
Louis. Styles. 14. Tydzień. Te słowa miał przed oczami. W pierwszej chwili czuł się lekko otępiały, wpatrując się w zdjęcie. Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło – Louis był w ciąży. Po raz kolejny mieli zostać rodzicami.  
Na jego twarzy wykwitł szeroki uśmiech. Od razu sięgnął po telefon i wybrał numer szatyna, Louis szybko odebrał, jakby spodziewał się, że jego mąż zadzwoni.  
\- Harry, rozumiem, że dostałeś moją przesyłkę – usłyszał po drugiej stronie głos, który tak kochał.  
\- Więc to prawda? Jesteś w ciąży?   
\- Tak, będziemy mieć kolejne dziecko – potwierdził.  
\- Boże, Lou, tak bardzo cię kocham. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo jestem szczęśliwy - z jego twarzy nie schodził szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Też jestem szczęśliwy – usłyszał po drugiej stronie ukochanego, a w tle, głosik córki, który wołał Louisa – Muszę kończyć, Liz mnie wzywa. Do zobaczenia później. Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też – rozłączyli się i kędzierzawy schował telefon do kieszeni.   
Spojrzał na papiery i wiedział, że dzisiaj ich już nie ruszy. Był za bardzo podekscytowany nowymi informacjami i wolał resztę dnia spędzić ze swoją rodziną, niż siedzieć w biurze. Szybko podjął decyzję. Podniósł się z fotela, zakładając marynarkę. Sprawdził czy ma portfel i klucze, chowając do kieszeni test i zdjęcie. Nie martwiąc się pozostawionym bałaganem na biurku, opuścił gabinet. Oznajmił asystentce, że na dzisiaj już kończy i chwilę później był na parkingu, wsiadając do swojego samochodu. Po drodze zatrzymał się jeszcze w kwiaciarni, gdzie kupił ulubione kwiaty Louisa i w piekarni, w której zdobył muffinki czekoladowe, z nadzieniem truskawkowym, które uwielbiał szatyn, jak i Liz.   
Wszedł do mieszkania, od progu informując o swoim przybyciu. Przeszedł do salonu, gdzie spotkał się z zaskoczonym spojrzeniem szatyna, jednak na jego ustach gościł uśmiech. Siedział na podłodze, sprzątając zabawki Liz, wrzucając je na mały, czerwony wózeczek.   
\- Harry, co ty robisz już w domu?  
\- Po dzisiejszych nowinach, nie byłem w stanie usiedzieć w biurze – podszedł do szatyna, podając mu dłoń, aby pomóc mu wstać – A ty co robisz? Powinieneś o siebie dbać, Liz ma pięć lat i jest w stanie sama posprzątać – upomniał męża.   
Kiedy Louis już stał, pochylił się i pocałował go w usta.   
\- I kto to mówi? – zaśmiał się – Sam dalej ją nosisz na rękach, kiedy tylko poprosi.  
\- To co innego – bronił się.  
\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył – zresztą, ja jej tylko pomagam. Ona właśnie poszła zanieść, część zabawek do pokoju.  
Jak na zawołanie w salonie pojawiła się mała panna Styles. Na widok swojego ojca jej twarz się rozświetliła i z piskiem podbiegła do mężczyzny, przyczepiając się do jego nóg.  
\- Tata!  
\- Cześć Liz – kucnął całując córkę w czoło.  
\- Co tam masz? – spytała podekscytowana, na białe pudełko, które trzymał Styles.  
\- Coś słodkiego dla mojej księżniczki i jej tatusia – uniósł wzrok na szatyna – Zanieś do kuchni – podał pudełko dziewczynce, która od razu pobiegła we wskazane miejsce – A to, tylko dla tatusia – wstał, podając kwiaty Louisowi i całując go w usta.  
\- A to za co?   
\- Czynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym na świecie – złożył pocałunek na skroni mniejszego i razem udali się do kuchni.  
\- Tatusiu – pisnęła Liz, kiedy pojawili się w pomieszczeniu – Tata kupił muffinki – podekscytowana podskakiwała na krześle.  
\- Zjemy je na podwieczorek – zarządził szatyn, wyciągając wazon, z jednej z szafek, i nalewając do niego wody.  
\- Ale tatusiu – jęknęła, próbując zaprotestować.  
\- Nie, jeśli pozwolę ci teraz zjeść, nie będziesz chciała obiadu – zarządził Louis.  
\- Tato? – duże, błękitne, błagające spojrzenie, spoczęło na kędzierzawym – Proszę.  
Harry był kropce. Z jednej strony Liz, jego księżniczka, która się w niego wpatrywała wzrokiem szczeniaczka, z drugiej Louis, który będzie niezadowolony, jeśli się zgodzi. Na szczęście uratował go szatyn.  
\- Liz, jak mówię „nie”, to znaczy „nie” – jego głos był karcący – Nie ma proszenia taty, skoro ja się nie zgadzam.  
Elizabeth założyła ręce na piersi, jej usta wykrzywiły się w podkówkę, a w oczach zaświeciły się łzy.  
\- Hej, księżniczko – Harry zwrócił się do małej – Tatuś nie chce ci teraz dać ciastka, ale pewnie jeśli ładnie zjesz cały obiad, zgodzi się, abyś dostała dwie muffinki na podwieczorek. Co ty na to?  
\- Dobrze – skinęła, a na jej usta wstąpił maleńki uśmiech, który po chwili się powiększył, a w jej oczach błysnęło podekscytowanie – Wiesz co tato – chwyciła rękaw kędzierzawego i zaczęła za niego ciągnąć – Tatuś powiedział mi, że będę mieć braciszka lub siostrzyczkę.  
\- Tak? – udał zaskoczonego – To cudowne, będziesz starszą siostrą.  
\- Wiem – potwierdziła – Tatuś powiedział, że dzidziuś jest w jego brzuszku – opowiadała z podekscytowaniem – Będę dobrą starszą siostrą i będę się dzidziusiem opiekować – zapewniła.   
\- Na pewno – Louis nachylił się i pocałował główkę córki.  
\- Będziesz najlepszą starszą siostrą – zapewnił kędzierzawy – I pamiętaj, nawet, kiedy pojawi się nowe dziecko, razem z tatusiem będziemy cię bardzo kochać.  
\- A dzidziusia?  
\- Dzidziusia też będziemy bardzo kochać – powiedział szatyn – Będziemy was bardzo kochać. Już kochamy.  
\- Ja też was kocham i dzidziuś na pewno też – odpowiedziała z przekonaniem. Po chwili zmarszczyła brwi i z zastanowieniem wpatrywała się w szatyna – Tatusiu, skąd się wziął dzidziuś w twoich brzuchu? – zapytała, czym wprawiła swoich ojców w zakłopotanie.  
\- Wiesz – zaczął – Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak tata weźmie cię do salonu i ci to wytłumaczy. Ja w tym czasie zrobię obiad.  
\- Co? – Harry był spanikowany. Jak miał wytłumaczyć swojej 5-letniej córce skąd się biorą dzieci?  
\- A tata wie?  
\- Oczywiście, sam mi pomagał umieścić dziecko w brzuchu – przechodząc obok kędzierzawego, zatrzymał się, szepcząc mu do ucha – Powodzenia skarbie – z jego ust nie znikał złośliwy uśmieszek.   
\- Ty mały… - zaczął, ale nie pozwolono mu dokończyć.  
\- Chodź tato – Liz ciągnęła ojca do salonu, gdzie czekała go trudna rozmowa.   
*****  
Wyszedł z pokoju córki, w dłoniach trzymając kosz z brudami. Skierował się do łazienki, gdzie planował zrobić pranie. Zatrzymał go jednak zirytowany głos kędzierzawego.  
\- Louis – odwrócił się słysząc głos męża. Harry stał w drzwiach sypialni – Co ty robisz?  
\- Planuję zrobić pranie – odpowiedział zdezorientowany, nie bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi mężczyźnie.  
\- Dźwigasz – podszedł do szatyna, zabierając mu z rąk kosz i kierując się do łazienki.  
\- Daj spokój – wywrócił oczami idąc za małżonkiem – To nie jest ciężkie, a ja nie jestem w zaawansowanej ciąży.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – odstawił kosz obok pralki i odwrócił się w kierunku szatyna – Po prostu nie chce, aby powtórzyła się sytuacja, kiedy byłeś w ciąży z Liz – westchnął, obejmując mniejszego i przyciągając do siebie – Nie chce by temu orzeszkowi coś zagrażało.  
\- I nic nie zagrozi – zapewnił – Wtedy byliśmy w zupełnie innej sytuacji. Teraz wszystko jest dobrze, więc nic z tego się nie powtórzy – pocałował męża w policzek i odsunął się, sięgając po kosz na pranie.  
\- Mimo to i tak chcę, abyś na siebie uważał – obserwował jak szatyn kuca i wkłada brudne ubrania do pralki.  
\- Dobrze – spojrzał z dołu na męża, posyłając mu uśmiech.   
Harry poczekał, aż Louis skończy, po czym pomógł mu stać i razem wyszli z łazienki. Udali się do kuchni, gdzie Harry posadził Louisa na krześle i sam wziął się za przygotowanie dla nich herbaty.  
\- Harry – zaczął, a jego wzrok śledził poczynania męża – Co myślisz o kupnie domu?  
\- Chcesz kupić dom? – odwrócił się i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, spojrzał na męża – Nie podoba ci się to mieszkanie?  
\- Podoba, ale myślę, że przydałby się nam coś większego. Już od dawna o tym myślałem, ale teraz, kiedy ma pojawić się drugie dziecko, postanowiłem o tym z tobą porozmawiać. Myślę, że dla dzieci byłoby lepiej mieszkać gdzieś poza centrum, w jakiejś spokojnej okolicy. Co ty na to?  
\- Dobrze – postawił na stole dwa kubki i kucnął przed szatynem – Poszukamy nowego domu.  
\- Dziękuję – objął twarz mężczyzny i pochylił się składając pocałunek na jego ustach.   
*****  
Weszli do gabinetu, gdzie przywitała ich lekarka z szerokim uśmiechem. Zaprosiła Louisa na kozetkę i poprosiła, aby podciągnął koszulkę. Harry usiadł na krześle obok.  
\- I jak się ma tatuś? – zagadnęła kobieta, zajmując swoje miejsce i uruchamiając sprzęt.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Mdłości już przeszły i po za zmęczeniem, nie odczuwam na razie większych skutków ubocznych.  
\- To dobrze – rozsmarowała żel na brzuchu szatyna i przyłożyła do niego różdżkę – W takim razie zobaczmy jak się miewa nasz maluch.   
Cała trójka z oczekiwaniem wpatrywała się w ekran, czekając, aż będą mogli zobaczyć na nim małą fasolkę.   
\- Proszę – odezwała się kobieta, zatrzymując dłoń – Oto wasze dziecko – wskazała palcem na ekran, pokazując gdzie jest główka, rączki, nóżki. Po czym pozwoliła im posłuchać bicia serca. Na twarzach Louisa i Harry’ego gościły szerokie uśmiechy.  
\- Można poznać już płeć? – Harry był podekscytowany kolejnym dzieckiem i bardzo chciał wiedzieć, czy urodzi im się kolejna księżniczka, czy tym razem mały mężczyzna. W głębi bardzo chciał syna.   
\- Oczywiście, rozumiem, że chcecie ją poznać – odwróciła głowę w ich stronę.  
\- Tak – zgodnie odpowiedzieli.  
\- Będziecie mieć syna, gratuluję – poinformowała ich z uśmiechem.  
\- Boże, Harry – Louis spojrzał na męża, chwytając jego dłoń – będziemy mieć chłopca – w błękitnych tęczówkach błyszczały łzy.  
\- Tak, będziemy – nachylił się, całując szatyna w czoło – I jestem bardzo szczęśliwy.  
\- Ja też.  
\- Wszystko jest w porządku. Malec jest silny i zdrowy – kobieta zwróciła na siebie uwagę, przerywając ten moment. Odsunęła się, podając Louisowi chusteczki, aby mógł wytrzeć brzuch. Podeszła do biurka, gdzie drukowało się zdjęcie USG i podała szatynowi. Wypisała mu również receptę na witaminy i nakazała zapisać się na kolejną wizytę. Pożegnali się z lekarką i opuścili jej gabinet.  
*****  
\- Louis do cholery – warknął Harry. Stał w wejściu z założonymi rękami na piersi, a jego twarz wyrażała gniew. Louis krążył po kuchni, opróżniając pudła i chowając ich zawartość do szafek. Nie rozumiał dlaczego jego mąż był taki nieposłuszny.   
Byli właśnie w trakcie przeprowadzki do ich nowego domu. Harry prosił Louisa, aby trzymał się z daleka od jakiejkolwiek pracy. Był w 7 miesiącu ciąży i jego brzuch był już dość spory. Wiedział, że plecy szatyna bolą, jego nogi puchną i przez większość dnia jest zmęczony. Wolał, aby szatyn odpoczywał i dbał o siebie, jak i o dziecko. Tan jednak go nie słuchał, zresztą jak zawsze.  
To nie będzie ich pierwsza i pewnie nie ostatnia sprzeczka w tej sprawie.  
\- Dlaczego mnie nie słuchasz?  
\- Harry – wywrócił oczami, dobrze wiedząc o co chodzi mężowi – Daj spokój, przecież trzymam się z daleka od ciężkich prac.  
\- Nie powiedziałbym – warknął – Zostaw to, mamy ludzi od tego.   
\- A później będę musiał szukać wszystkiego i przekładać, bo wsadzą to w nieodpowiednie miejsca – wyjaśnił.  
\- Nikt nie zabrania ci tu być i mówić im, gdzie co ma leżeć.  
\- Nie chcę tak. Nie chcę całych dni spędzać na kanapie lub w łóżku – teraz i szatyn robił się poirytowany.   
\- Ale tak jest dla ciebie najlepiej.  
\- To tylko twoje zdanie – warknął – Zrozum, że jakbym uznał, że nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić, to bym nie robił, tylko odpoczywał. Nudzi mi się, przez cały dzień nic nie robiąc.  
\- Louis, ja tylko o was dbam.  
\- Niepotrzebnie, sam sobie dam radę – krzyknął, rozbijając talerz, który właśnie trzymał w dłoniach.  
Zapanowała cisza, podczas której obaj wpatrywali się w siebie z gniewem w oczach i ciężkimi oddechami.  
\- W takim razie świetnie – warknął kędzierzawy. Odwrócił się, wychodząc z pomieszczenia i chwilę później po domu rozniósł się trzask drzwi, a w kuchni można było usłyszeć szloch szatyna.  
*****  
Siedział w salonie, wpatrując się bezsensownie we włączony telewizor. Liz drzemała na jego kolanach, odmawiając pójścia spać dopóki Harry nie wróci. Głaskał jej głowę, drugą dłonią przebiegając po swoim brzuchu. Po tym jak kędzierzawy wyszedł wściekły, Louis razem z wynajętymi ludźmi do pomocy, urządził cały dom. Minęło kilka godzin, a mężczyzna dalej nie wracał. Zjedli z Liz kolację i chciał położyć córkę spać, ale uparła się, że Harry też ma być. Był coraz bardziej zmartwiony nieobecnością męża.  
Gdy tylko usłyszał trzask drzwi, ostrożnie zsunął główkę córki ze swoich kolan i podniósł się z kanapy.  
\- Harry? – wszedł do holu, gdzie znalazł swojego męża – Gdzieś ty był? – zbliżył się do niego, obejmując go i wtulając się w tors ukochanego.  
\- Przepraszam Lou – mruknął w jego włosy – Masz rację, nie powinienem ci wszystkiego zabraniać. Po prostu się martwię.  
\- Wiem Harry.  
\- Już nie będę się tak zachowywał, ale obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz nic robił na siłę.  
\- Obiecuję.  
\- Kocham cię – odsunął się odrobinę, spoglądając na twarz ukochanego – A to na przeprosiny – podał mu bukiet, ulubionych kwiatów Louisa.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się i pocałował kędzierzawego.  
\- Tatusiu? – doszedł do nich spanikowany krzyk córki.  
\- Liz – weszli do salonu – Tata wrócił, więc czas spać – oznajmił.  
Harry podszedł do kanapy, biorąc na ręce Elizabeth, która od razu się w niego wtuliła i po tym jak Louis odłożył kwiaty do wazony, razem udali się do pokoju dziewczynki.  
*****  
Poród zaczął się w środku nocy. Harry miotał się po domu przygotowując torbę Louisa, pomagając mu się przebrać i ubierając Liz. Zaniósł drzemiącą córkę do samochodu, po czym wrócił po męża i w końcu, po około godzinie od odejścia wód płodowych szatyna, zatrzymali się na szpitalnym parkingu.  
Umieścili Louisa w sali, gdzie towarzyszył mu Harry z Liz, i co jakiś czas przychodził doktor sprawdzając rozwarcie.  
Kiedy Louis był gotowy, aby rodzić, przenieśli go do innego pomieszczenia. Harry był z nim cały czas, zostawiając Liz z jedną z pielęgniarek.  
Po kilku, długich godzinach, o 10.37 na świat przyszedł ich syn.  
*****  
Louis leżał na łóżku, w ramionach trzymając swojego synka. Był zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy. Liz siedziała obok, z podziwem obserwując swojego śpiącego brata. Harry siedział na szpitalnym krześle, a z jego twarzy nie schodził uśmiech.  
\- Jestem z ciebie dumny Lou – powiedział, z zachwytem obserwując swoją rodzinę.  
\- Musimy dać mu imię – oznajmił, posyłając uroczy uśmiech kędzierzawemu.  
\- Masz jakiś pomysł?  
\- Nicolas.  
\- Nicolas Adam Styles - powiedział – Podoba mi się.  
\- Mnie też – zgodził się Louis.  
\- Cześć Nick – pisnęła Liz, nachylając się nad bratem – Kocham cię – lekko pocałowała główkę chłopca, a Louis i Harry obserwowali tą sytuację z zachwytem.


	12. Dodatek - Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis chce zaadoptować dziecko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaproponowane przez LokkiHazza

Stał na lotnisku, razem ze swoją rodziną, czując jak łzy kłują go w oczy. Starał się nie rozpłakać, jednak to było trudne, mając świadomość, że jego jedyny syn leci do Nowego Jorku na stypendium i nie wiadomo, kiedy wróci.   
Młody Styles miał już 19 lat i wylatywał na studia do innego kraju. Pomimo tego, że był już dorosły Louis dalej widział w nim swojego małego chłopca. Nawet jeśli z wyglądu już go nie przypominał. Był kopią Harry’ego, wysoki z szerokimi ramionami, szczupły, duże zielone oczy, pulchne usta, kręcone włosy i dołeczki. Wyglądał jak młodsza wersja jego ojca, nad czym Louis odrobinę ubolewał, jednak pocieszał się tym, że Liz z kolei była podobna do niego.   
\- Nick – wydusił przez swoje zaciśnięte gardło, przytulając się do niego – Będę tęsknić.  
\- Ja też – objął szatyna, zaciągając się zapachem taty, który już zawsze będzie kojarzył mu się z domem i bezpieczeństwem.  
\- Dzwoń do nas jak najczęściej, bądź ostrożny i pamiętaj, że w każdej chwili możesz wrócić – po raz kolejny, w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni Louis się powtórzył.  
\- Wiem, tatusiu – przewrócił oczami, za co zarobił uderzenie w tył głowa – Ałłł, przepraszam.  
Niebieskooki z trudem odsunął się od syna, pozwalając teraz mu się pożegnać z Harrym i Liz. Chwilę później został wywołany jego lot i po raz ostatni się żegnając, ruszył w kierunku bramki.  
Jego rodzina stała tam, dopóki nie zniknął im całkowicie z widoku.   
Harry objął Louisa i pokierował w kierunku wyjścia, a za nimi podążyła Liz.  
\- Wpadniesz do nas? – kędzierzawy zwrócił się do córki.  
\- Nie mogę – pokręciła głową – Mam przerwę w pracy i zaraz muszę wracać.   
\- W porządku, ale wpadnijcie z Mattem na obiad w niedzielę – zaproponował jej Louis.   
\- Dobrze – zgodziła się szatynka i żegnając się z rodzicami, skierowała się do swojego samochodu.   
\- Dom? – spytał Harry, uważnie przyglądając się mężowi. Widział, że wyjazd Nicka odrobinę przybił Louisa, ale miał nadzieję, że szybko mu przejdzie i wróci do niego, jego wesoły mąż.   
\- Tak – westchnął, zajmując swoje miejsce w samochodzie.   
Jechali w ciszy, podczas której Louis rozmyślał jak ten czas szybko zleciał. Miał wrażenie, jakby dopiero co Liz i Nick się urodzili. Musiał się nimi zajmować, karmić, przewijać, bawić się, wychowywać. Teraz byli dorosłymi ludźmi. Nicolas poleciał do Nowego Jorku, a Elizabeth pracowała w jednej z najlepszych brytyjskiech gazet i była zaręczona z Mattem. Planowali ślub za kilka miesięcy.   
Spojrzał na swojego męża. Pomimo zmarszczek, lekko przerzedzonych włosów i siwych pasem, dalej był niezwykle przystojnym i zachwycającym mężczyzną. Jego niestety czas, aż tak nie oszczędził, chociaż Harry uważał inaczej, cały czas mówiąc mu jak piękny jest.  
Harry czując na sobie wzrok szatyna, ujął jego dłoń i przyciągnął do swoich ust, składając na jej wierzchu pocałunek.  
\- Kocham cię – zerknął na niego, po czym wrócił wzrokiem na drogę.   
\- Ja ciebie też Harry – westchnął szczęśliwie.  
*****  
Słońce wisiało na niebie oświetlając ziemię, w tym park, który był pokryty kolorowymi liśćmi. Z każdym dniem ubywało ich na drzewach, a przybywało na trawie i parkowych ścieżkach. Dni coraz częściej były chłodne, szare i deszczowe. Dlatego Louis postanowił wykorzystać jeden z ostatnich ładnych dni i udał się na spacer do pobliskiego parku. Przechadzał się uliczkami, mijając innych, którzy również postanowili skorzystać z ostatnich promieni słońca.   
Przysiadł na wolnej ławce, przy placu zabaw i obserwował bawiące się dzieci. Poczuł lekki ścisk serca. Wiedział, że czasy, kiedy mógł podziwiać swoje pociechy szalejące w piaskownicy, na zjeżdżalni czy huśtawce, już dawno minęły. Liz i Nick byli dorośli i się wyprowadzili zostawiając jego i Harry’ego samych w dużym domu, przez co szatyn ubolewał. Tak, Louis przechodził przez syndrom pustego gniazda. Tak bardzo chciałby jeszcze jedną małą istotkę, którą mógłby się opiekować. Niestety był za stary, aby zajść ponownie w ciąże.   
Wyrwał się z rozmyślań, a jego uwagę przykuła mała dziewczynka. Ubrana w czerwony płaszczyk, z pod którego wystawała zielona spódnica. Nogi miała okryte białymi rajtuzami i czarnymi botkami na stopach. Jej ciemne, kręcone włosy, były upięte w dwa kucyki. Błękitne oczy, z długimi rzęsami, były zaszklone. Pulchne usta, ułożone w podkówkę drżały i co chwilę pociągała noskiem. Mogła mieć około 5-6 lat. Louis miał wrażenie jakby była idealnym połączeniem jego i Harry’ego.  
Dziewczynka podeszła do ławki, na której siedział szatyn i przysiadła na jej drugim końcu. Louis nie odrywał od niej wzroku i gdy tylko zauważył, że z jej błękitnych tęczówek wypływają łzy, wyciągnął chusteczkę i podał ją małej.  
\- Proszę – wiedział jak zastygła w miejscy na moment, jednak po chwili uniosła spojrzenie na mężczyznę i z lekkim wahaniem przyjęła chusteczkę.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała cicho.  
\- Jak masz na imię?   
\- Rachel  
\- Jestem Louis – posłał jej lekki uśmiech - Powiesz mi dlaczego płaczesz?  
\- Dzieci mnie nie lubią – odpowiedziała pociągając nosem – I nie chcą się ze mną bawić.  
\- Dlaczego cię nie lubią? – chciał jakoś pomóc dziewczynce, ale nie wiedział czy będzie w stanie.  
\- M-mówią, że j-jestem n-nowa i dlatego m-mnie nie lubią – wychlipała.   
Szatyn zmarszczył brwi nie wiedząc o co dokładnie Rachel chodzi i zastanawiając się w jaki sposób mógłby jej poprawić humor. Nie udało mu się jednak zadać kolejnego pytania, usłyszeli damski głos, który wołał dziewczynkę. Po chwili pojawiła się młoda kobieta, na jej twarzy widoczna była ulga, pomieszana z niezadowoleniem.  
\- Rachel – jej głos był karcący – Nie odchodź od grupy.  
\- Przepraszam – mruknęła, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.   
\- Idź do reszty – nakazała jej kobieta. Rachel wstał i udała się w odpowiednim kierunku – Bardzo pana za nią przepraszam – zwróciła się do Louisa.  
\- Nic się nie stało – zapewnił ją, posyłając jej uśmiech – To pani córka?  
\- Nie – zaprzeczyła, a jej twarz nagle posmutniała – Rachel jest sierotą. Miesiąc temu jej rodzice zginęli w wypadku. Nie ma rodziny, więc trafiła do domu dziecka, gdzie jestem wychowawcą – wyjaśniła.  
\- Och – wymsknęło się z pomiędzy ust szatyna. Tego się nie spodziewał – Biedne dziecko – spojrzał w kierunku dziewczynki. Widział jak siedzi sama w kącie piaskownicy i rysuje jakieś wzory palcami na piasku. Było mu niezwykle żal Rachel. Była tylko dzieckiem i nie miała nikogo, nawet przyjaciół.  
*****  
Harry wszedł do sypialni, przeciągając przez głowę koszulkę, w której sypiał. Louis już był w łóżku, oparty o zagłówek, czytał książkę. Na jego nosie spoczywały okulary, które zdaniem kędzierzawego bardzo mu pasowały, chociaż szatyn twierdził inaczej.   
Wszedł pod kołdrę, kładąc się na swojej połowie i wlepił wzrok w męża. Louis czując na sobie wzrok zielonych tęczówek, oderwał się od lektury i uśmiechnął do kędzierzawego.  
\- Lou, wszystko dobrze? – to pytanie męczyło go od kilku godzin. Dzisiaj szatyn był wyjątkowo cichy. Zawsze jak Harry wracał z pracy rozmawiali o swoim dniu, tym razem było inaczej. Louis odzywał się tylko wtedy, gdy Styles zadał mu pytanie. Przez cały czas wydawał się zamyślony.  
\- Tak.  
\- Na pewno? Wydajesz się być nieobecny.   
\- Po prostu – westchnął, kładąc książkę na kolanach – Byłem w parku…  
Opowiedział Harry’emu co zaszło podczas dzisiejszego spaceru. O małej Rachel, która nie miała nikogo i ciągle zaprzątała myśli szatyna.  
\- Wyglądała jak nasze połączenie – zakończył z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Louis – Harry podniósł się z westchnieniem i oparł o zagłówek, aby zrównać się z małżonkiem – To okropne co ją spotkało, ale nie powinieneś się tym tak przejmować. Dzieci potrafią być okrutne, jednak za niedługo na pewno znajdzie sobie przyjaciół. Nie zamartwiaj się tak – pocałował Louisa w policzek i wrócił na swoje miejsca.  
\- Tak, pewnie tak – mruknął.   
Odłożył książkę, razem z okularami i gasząc światło ułożył się obok kędzierzawego. Po chwili poczuł jak ciało Harry’ego przyciska się do jego pleców i owija ramię dookoła jego tali.  
*****  
Pomimo tego co powiedział mu Harry, on nie potrafił zapomnieć o małej Rachel. Przez 3 dni dziewczynka siedziała w jego głowie, nie dawała mu spokoju, co ostatecznie skończyło się jego wizytą w najbliższym domu dziecka – zakładał, że to tam może ją znaleźć.   
Nie mylił się i o dziwo, wychowawcy nie robili problemów, kiedy chciał się z nią spotkać. Wręcz przeciwnie, przyjęli go bardzo ciepło, jakby cieszyli się, że ktoś się zainteresował dziewczynką. Również Rachel była szczęśliwa, kiedy zobaczyła szatyna. Jej urocza twarzyczka promieniała, a niebieskie oczy błyszczały. Chętnie rozmawiała z szatynem i spędzała wspólnie czas.   
Serce Louisa pękało, kiedy musiał zostawić Rachel, zwłaszcza gdy widział pojawiający się smutek na jej buzi. Mimo to wiedział, że nie może tam zostać cały dzień, jednak obiecał jej, że jeszcze ją odwiedzi. Od tego dnia bywał tam codziennie – bawił się z Rachel, pomagał w nauce, a kiedy dostał zgodę od wychowawców zabierał na spacery, które często kończyły się w kawiarni, gdzie pili gorącą czekoladę i zajadali się pysznymi wypiekami. Pokochał tą małą dziewczynkę, a ona pokochała jego, dlatego postanowił, że ją zaadoptuje.  
*****  
Wszedł do salonu niosąc dwa kubki z herbatą. Postawił je na ławie i opadł na kanapę, wtulając się w ciało męża. Harry oderwał wzrok od ekranu telewizora i z uśmiechem spojrzał na szatyna.   
\- Dziękuję skarbie – złożył pocałunek na czubku jego głowy.  
\- Harry – zaczął kreślić wzory na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny, ukrytej pod ciemną koszulką – Wiesz, że od pewnego czasu chodzę do sierocińca, do Rachel.  
\- Oczywiście, że wiem. Jak się ona ma?  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział – Przynajmniej wszystko jest w porządku, gdy jesteśmy razem. Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem, że moglibyście się poznać.  
\- Po co? – wypalił – To znaczy, nie mam nic przeciwko, jednak nie rozumiem dlaczego miałbym to zrobić.  
\- Chciałbym zaadoptować Rachel – wyrzucił z siebie, uważnie przyglądając się twarzy męża.   
\- Co?! – odwrócił się w stronę Louisa, przez co ten musiał się odsunąć.  
\- Chciałbym ją zaadoptować. Pokochasz ją, a ona ciebie – mówił z uśmiechem.  
\- Nie ma mowy – powiedział twardo, a kąciki ust szatyna zaczęły opadać.  
\- Dlaczego? – nie rozumiał, czemu Harry nie chciał się zaopiekować Rachel. Przecież uwielbiał dzieci.  
\- Lou, odchowaliśmy już nasze dzieci – zaczął wyjaśniać – Jestem za stary na kolejne. Zresztą – westchnął ciężko – nareszcie jesteśmy tylko we dwoje. Odkąd zostaliśmy parą nie mieliśmy możliwości, aby nacieszyć się sobą nawzajem, tylko my. Mieliśmy Liz.  
\- Czy ty chcesz powiedzieć, że Liz ci przeszkadzała? – spytał gniewnie, mrużąc przy tym oczy.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie – zaprotestował natychmiast. Nie rozumiał jak Louis mógł tak pomyśleć – Kocham ją! Kocham Liz i Nicka, razem z tobą są całym moim światem. Przecież gdyby nie nasza córka, nigdy nie zostałbyś moim mężem. Chodzi mi jednak o to, że w końcu możemy być tylko my, nie martwiąc się, że w domu czekają na nas dzieci, że trzeba się nimi zająć, nakarmić je. Nie musimy już się bać, że pod naszą nieobecność coś się stanie. W końcu możemy poświęcić się tylko sobie i nie chcę tego stracić tylko dlatego, że masz chwilowy kaprys – gdy tylko skończył mówić, uświadomił sobie jak głupie były jego ostatnie słowa. A wściekłość na twarzy szatyna tylko to potwierdziła.   
\- Chwilowy kaprys? – sapnął - Uważasz, że chęć pomocy małej dziewczynce, to chwilowy kaprys? – warczał, podnosząc się z kanapy.  
\- Louis, to nie tak, ja… - próbował się tłumaczyć.   
\- Daj spokój – przerwał mu – Nie potrzebuję cię, sam zajmę się tym „chwilowym kaprysem”. Ponieważ twoja opinia mnie nie powstrzyma – skierował się do wyjścia z salonu, jednak zatrzymał się w połowie drogi – A i powinieneś sprzątnąć pokój Liz lub Nicka, ponieważ ja nie chcę cię w sypialni. No chyba, że pasuje ci kanapa.  
Gdy tylko Louis opuścił pomieszczenia, z ciężkim westchnieniem rozłożył się na kanapie. Z jękiem rozpaczy przetarł twarz. Wiedział, że spieprzył.  
*****  
Nie było dobrze, wręcz przeciwnie było źle, bardzo źle. Mieli wiele kłótni, ale jeszcze nigdy nie kończyły się one cichymi dniami, które trwały dłużej niż dobę, i wyrzuceniem Harry’ego z sypialni, na dłużej niż jedną noc.   
Kędzierzawy próbował rozmawiać z szatynem, przepraszać, kupował mu kwiaty i prezenty, jednak Louis zachowywał się, jakby go nie dostrzegał. Ignorował go. Ostatecznie Styles poddał się mając nadzieję, że jego mężowi szybko przejdzie i wszystko wróci do normy.  
*****  
Wszedł do domu, odrzucając na bok teczkę i ściągając płaszcz z butami. Jak zwykle przywitała go cisza. No tak, Lou pewnie był w domu dziecka. Odkąd się pokłócili spędzał tam jeszcze więcej czasu. Tęsknił za dniami, kiedy Louis witał go szerokim uśmiechem i pocałunkiem. Westchnął smutno i skierował się do kuchni. Nie spodziewał się tam jednak zastać gościa.   
\- Cześć tato – powitał go wesoły głos jego córki. Liz siedziała przy stole, w dłoniach trzymając kubek z herbatą.  
\- Cześć księżniczko – pocałował dziewczynę w głowę – Co tu robisz?  
\- Przyszłam z tobą porozmawiać – jej głos stał się poważny, a jej wzrok śledził Stylesa.  
\- Um…w porządku – zmarszczył brwi, zajmując jedno z wolnych krzeseł – W takim razie mów.   
\- Chodzi o to, co się ostatnio pomiędzy wami dzieje. Nie rozmawiacie z tatusiem. Pokłóciliście się.  
\- Mówił ci? – westchnął ciężko.  
\- Tak, chodzi o adopcję Rachel.  
\- Wiesz o niej – stwierdził.  
\- Oczywiście, że wiem. Miałam okazję ją poznać, jest naprawdę uroczą dziewczynką – uśmiechnęła się łagodnie do ojca – Nick też wie.   
\- Już się musiał wszystkim poskarżyć? – mruknął, zakładając ręce na piersi.   
\- Nie skarżył się. Chciał tylko wiedzieć, czy nie mamy nic przeciwko, aby pojawił się nowy członek rodziny. Oboje wspieramy go w tej decyzji i nie rozumiemy, czemu ty nie chcesz.  
\- Liz, jestem za stary, aby ponownie wychowywać dziecko. Nie chcę ponownie się w to pakować. Nie zrozum mnie źle – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami. Nie chciał, aby przez ponowny zły dobór słów, tym razem jego córka się na niego obraziła – Uwielbiałem i dalej uwielbiam każdą chwilę spędzoną z tobą i Nickiem, jednak potrzebuję trochę odpoczynku.   
\- Ale to nie tak, że Rachel jest niemowlakiem, który potrzebuje opieki przez całą dobę. Ma 6 lat i umie się sama sobą zająć.   
\- Liz… - jęknął.  
\- Czy gdyby się teraz okazał, że tatuś jest w ciąży, kazałbyś mu pozbyć się dziecka.  
\- Wiesz, że to jest już niemożliwe – odpowiedział.  
\- Wiem, ale gdyby mógł i tak się stało, zażądałbyś, aby dokonał aborcji bądź oddał dziecko po porodzie?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – zapewnił córkę. Nigdy nie wymagałby tego od Louisa. Wręcz przeciwnie sam pokochałby to maleństwo, jak pokochał Elizabeth i Nicolasa.   
\- Więc potraktują tą sytuację, tak jakbyś nie miał wyjścia i musiał się nią zaopiekować. Uwierz mi, pokochasz ją.   
\- Skarbie, nie mogę.  
Zapanował cisza, podczas której kobieta podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i odłożyła pusty kubek do zlewu. Odwróciła się do Harry’ego opierając o blat. Mężczyzna w tym czasie myślał nad tym, o co prosi go córka.  
\- Tato – westchnął – Tatuś już podjął decyzję. Stara się o adopcję i naprawdę byłoby mu łatwiej gdyby miał twoje wsparcie – podeszła do ojca i cmoknęła w policzek – Do zobaczenia, kocham cię.  
*****  
Nawet jeśli rozmowa z Liz nie zmieniła jego zdania na temat adopcji, to wywołała u niego lekkie poczucie winy i niepewność. Próbował zająć się pracą, albo myśleniem jak udobruchać Louisa, byle tylko nie myśleć o małej sierocie i planach jego męża. Na marne. Nie potrafił wyrzucić tego z głowy. Właśnie dlatego, pod koniec tygodnia postanowił wybrać się do domu dziecka. Nie wiedział dokładanie po co tam jedzie, jednak czuł, że musi to zrobić.  
Gdy przybył na miejsce, wychowawca, którego spotkał, zaczął się go wypytywać kim jest i dlaczego chce się spotkać z Rachel. Jednak, kiedy powiedział, że jest mężem Louisa, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i zaprowadził do głównego salonu, gdzie przebywała razem z innymi dziećmi. Od razu ją rozpoznał, a wychowawca tylko to potwierdził.  
Siedziała sama, przy oknie, wyglądając przez nie. Widział na jej twarzy smutek i zawód. W niebieskich oczach szkliły się łzy. Zdziwił się, że nie ma tutaj Louisa. Myślał, że go spotka.   
\- Rachel – zawołał ją mężczyzna – Masz gościa – nagle jej twarz pojaśniała.   
\- Louis? – pisnęła. Jej oczy błyszczały, a usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechu, ukazując jej dołeczki w policzkach. Boże, Harry już zawsze chciał ją taką widzieć. Nie mógł się tym długo nacieszyć, ponieważ zniknął, gdy tylko dostrzegła, że to nie jego mąż. Nagle na jej twarzy pojawiła się nieśmiałość i zainteresowanie.  
\- Cześć, jesteś Rachel, prawda? – podszedł do dziewczynka, kucając przed nią.  
\- Tak – przytaknęła cicho.  
\- Jestem Harry – wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń, którą ona nieśmiało potrząsnęła – Jestem mężem Louisa. Lubisz go, prawda?  
\- Tak, bardzo – uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie szatyna.  
\- On też cię ba… - jego wypowiedź została przerwana.  
\- Harry? – kilka merów od nich, stał Louis, z zaskoczeniem przyglądając się kędzierzawemu – Co tutaj robisz? – bał się odpowiedzi, którą mógłby usłyszeć, jednak chciał wiedzieć. Bo co jeśli przyszedł powiedzieć Rachel, że jej nie zabiorą ze sobą do domu, że Louis jej nie chce? Nie, Harry nie jest taki, nie zrobiłby tego.  
\- Przyjechałem poznać Rachel – uśmiechnął się niepewnie do męża.  
\- Oh  
\- Ale będę się zbierał, pewnie nie chcesz mn…  
\- Nie, zostań – przerwał mu – Naprawdę chcę, abyś z nami został – uśmiechnął się do Stylesa, stając obok.  
Louis nachylił się do małej, biorąc ją na ręce i tuląc do siebie, tak jak robił to z Liz, czy Nickiem. Serce Harry’ego puchło na ten widok.  
*****  
To był naprawdę miły dzień. Najpierw spędzili trochę czasu w domu dziecka. Chcieli, aby Rachel mogła lepiej poznać Harry’ego i się do niego przekonać. Po około godzinie całą trójką udali się na spacer i ostatecznie skończyli w ulubionej kawiarni Louisa i dziewczynki. Rachel okazała się naprawdę uroczym i wesołym dzieckiem, szybko zdobyła serce kędzierzawego. Zarówno szatyn jak i Liz mieli racę, pokochał ją, nawet jeśli to było ich pierwsze spotkanie.  
Późnym popołudniem odstawili dziewczynkę do domu dziecka, obiecując, że następnego dnia znowu przyjadą.  
*****  
\- Lou – w drzwiach do sypialni pojawił się Harry. Louis siedział na łóżku, z telefonem w dłoni i z zaskoczeniem wpatrywał się w męża. Nie wiedział, czy może z powrotem wrócić do ich wspólnego pokoju. Niby już było dobrze, jednak nie rozmawiali o tym – Mogę wrócić do naszego łóżka?  
\- Oczywiście Haz – uśmiechnął się do niego z czułością. Kędzierzawy odpowiedział tym samym i po chwili leżał na miękkim materacu, obok ukochanego. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Musiał przyznać, że nie wysypiał się, kiedy Louisa nie było obok. Szatyn zgasił lamkę, odkładając telefon i również się położył.  
\- Skarbie – mruknął Styles. Wpatrywał się w ciemność, która ogarniała pokój.  
\- Hm?  
\- Zaadoptujmy ją – wyrzucił z siebie, a chwilę później poczuł słodki pocałunek na swoich wargach.  
\- Dziękuję.


End file.
